Two Steps Back
by warblerslushie
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Berry hasn't had the easiest life - what with being orphaned as a baby and having the crap kicked out of him as a teenager. However, in order to succeed and be happy, he strives to take a step forward whenever he can. Of course, life has its curve balls and sometimes you end up taking TWO steps back instead. Featuring: Anderberry siblings! Skank!Kurt. MPREG AU.
1. Chapter 1

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called Opposites Attract, by the way.**

**Warning: For those of you who must know, Finn WILL be in this story. This is an AU from S2 on, so Finn's in it since everyone's still in high school. I won't be getting rid of his character because I really do like Finn and I need him for the storyline. I do hope you continue to read it though and I hope I honor his character well enough. RIP Cory.**

* * *

"_Blaine_? _Rachel_? Could you come here for a moment please?"

The voice of Hiram Berry filtered up the stairs and into the partially open door of Blaine Anderson-Berry's bedroom. The teen sighed, closing his math book with a pencil in between the pages he was reading before he stood up and made his way out of the room and downstairs. Several seconds later, the soft sounds of his sister's footsteps fell behind him and then he felt her presence by his side when she linked her arm into his, practically dragging him into the living room.

Before them sat their fathers, both men looking a little bit flustered as their children crept into the room and took a seat on the couch, arms still linked as they watched their dads wearily.

"What's wrong, dads?" Rachel asked, tightening her grip around Blaine's arm.

Leroy shook his head and took his husband's hand, staring down at the teens with wet, sad eyes. "Guys, your dad and I have something to tell you."

Immediately Blaine felt his heart stop and beside him, Rachel sucked in a deep, dramatic breath.

"Your dad lost his job today."

Twin pairs of dark eyes fell onto Leroy as soon as the words escaped Hiram's mouth. "Oh daddy," Rachel sighed, dropping her arm from Blaine's to stand up and wrap their father in a hug. Blaine, on the other hand, just dropped his gaze to the floor, his stomach churning when he realized just _what_ this meant for their little family.

If their father lost his job, it meant that they were down to just one income. Hiram's job didn't pay as much as Leroy's did so that meant a lot of spending would have to be cut down... and if Blaine knew any better, one of the main things to go would probably be the one that affected him the most. Blinking back tears, he looked up at his dads and found their eyes, as well as Rachel's, watching him closely.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"We're going to have to leave Westerville, aren't we?"

::::::::::

_Pain tore up the side of Blaine's leg as he curled into the fetal position and tried his best to make the ache go away. A groan slipped from his lips and next to him, he could hear sirens and the sound of his sister's wailing._

_This wasn't how he expected his very first high school dance to go._

_Instead of having a wonderful night dancing with his cute date, a gay upperclassman named Zachary, he spent the majority of the evening on edge due to the glares that various members of the varsity football team gave him. Of course, now he knew what the glares were all about, but at the time, just a little over an hour before, he never would have imagined that it would've came to this._

_He was sure his nose was broken, as well as his wrist and maybe even a few ribs. The side of his head throbbed and his eye was swollen shut... not like he could open it anyway with the amount of blood that was caked on his eyelashes. Beside him, Zachary was sobbing in heaving breaths and Blaine wondered if his friend fared any better after their attack. He remembered hearing Zach yelling at the jocks to leave them alone, but that was before everything went black. Minutes later, he woke up to the sounds of screaming (Rachel) and he knew that he was in bad shape._

_Moaning, he opened his good eye and stared down at the asphalt, its dark color now streaked with red. Crimson puddled all around him and Blaine sighed, his breaths low and shaky as the action of even breathing hurt thanks to the horrific pain in his lungs._

_"Blaine?"_

_He lifted his good eye to the sky and couldn't help but smile when he saw Zach looking down at him. The other boy was a little scratched up, but looked to be in good condition._

_"Zach?"_

_"The cops are here. We're gonna get help, okay? Can you stay awake?"_

_Blaine blinked, a small frown dusting his features when he felt hot wetness fall from the corner of his eyes - tears. He looked back up at Zach and sucked in another shuddering breath, his chest burning with the action. "Are you... okay?" He asked, trying to push away the pain that was threatening to overtake him._

_"I think they broke my arm. I don't know. Maybe my toes are broken? I- I'm not sure. I-" Zach proceeded to break down, shaking his head to and fro as he looked at Blaine. "I never wanted this to happen. God, Blaine, I'm so sorry!"_

_"Not your fault," Blaine panted out, closing his eye much to Zach's dismay. He could hear his date having a cow over him starting to drift off, but Blaine could care less, quietly allowing the darkness to drag him in._

::::::::::

Blaine knew his sister was doing everything she could to keep his mind off of the fact that they were going to have to start public school again, but all she was really doing with her sorry attempts to cheer him up was piss him off instead.

For days following their dads' announcement, Blaine just stayed hulled up in his room, plagued with nightmares over his last go round with attending a public school. He would wake up screaming and find himself surrounded by his worried fathers and sister and while he would brush them off, he knew they were worried about him becoming so undone.

"Blaine Warbler, do you want-"

"I wish you'd quit calling me that."

"Why? What's wrong? I've always called you-"

"I'm not a Warbler anymore, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler and you aren't a Songbird and who knows what we're gonna be when we get to McKinley... I'll probably be dead-"

"Blaine! Stop it!" Rachel screeched, tears in her dark eyes as she watched her brother carelessly toss a bunch of his clothes into an open suitcase. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because I'm good as dead going back to public school and you know that! I'm an out gay teenager with two gay dads who got the crap kicked out of him because everyone in Ohio is afraid to catch the gay and-"

"That's enough, Blaine," a voice spoke out from the entrance to the bedroom. Both siblings looked up and frowned when they spotted Leroy standing in the doorway. "Rachel, go to your room. Your brother and I have to have a conversation."

"But daddy-"

"Now Rachel. Go help your dad sort out what stuff needs to go with the movers."

The girl shook her head but stalked out of the room anyway, slamming the door shut behind her as she left. As soon as she was gone, Leroy turned his attention back to his other child, frowning when he noticed how riled up Blaine was. His son was shaking like a leaf, lips pursed into a thin white line as he clutched one of his colorful polo shirts in his balled up fists.

"You're angry," Leroy started, only to be cut off when Blaine hissed out, "Yeah, no shit."

"You know we don't tolerate language like that in our house, Blaine."

"I... sorry."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Leroy waited for the boy to drop his things and plop down on the bed, but once his son's butt was sitting down, he began speaking. "You know I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted something like this to happen, not to us, not after everything we've been through... after everything _you've_ been through. God knows that if I could have kept my job, I would've. I did fight, Blaine. I really did-"

"I know you did, dad."

"-and I know that this is going to be hard on you kids, but your dad and I will do our best to keep you safe. I called the principal of McKinley and he said that they do have a no-bullying policy."

Blaine didn't bother to mention that his last public school had one too and that it didn't do jack shit for him while he was getting catcalled in the hallway or getting kicked in the stomach in the middle of the road in front of the school. Hell, he knew the policies of those places didn't mean anything if no one (no one meaning faculty) saw the bullying go down. He'd been called to the office enough in his lifetime to know that bullying that went down in private was never, ever justified... and obviously he was going to head into his new school and right into a sea of bigots.

That's what Ohio was to him anymore: a backwards, bigoted state that he couldn't wait to get out of.

Sighing, Blaine checked back in to his dad's one-sided conversation and gave his father a slight smile to let the older man think that he'd been listening the whole time. When Leroy caught the look, he smiled back and hugged his son tight, murmuring a quiet '_I love you and if you need to talk, your dad and I are here to listen_' before he left the room and went back to directing the movers. Once he was gone, Blaine fell back onto his bed and crossed his arms over his chest, groaning outloud.

He so wasn't ready to take on public school again. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore bullying after so long.

:::::::::

The first time Blaine saw his room at the new house, he wanted nothing more than to run out to his car, hop in, and drive back to Westerville.

He knew his dads did their best to make the move easy on their kids, but they painted Blaine's room in traditional Dalton colors, which did nothing but make Blaine want to cry over the things he was losing. Unlike Rachel, who he loved dearly but knew was someone who had a hard time making friends due to her intense ambition, Blaine had left behind close friends and a life he really, really loved.

Dalton Academy was his safe haven. The Warblers were his family and leaving them was the hardest of all. As unlike him as it was, Blaine cried like crazy on his last day at Dalton. The Warblers were nice enough to steal a blazer for him to keep as a memento (since it was mandatory at the Academy to return all blazers upon graduation or transfer) but just having the jacket and tie hanging in his closet wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted the security that was Dalton; he wanted to be able to be himself and be around people who he trusted and loved, not strangers who would judge him the second they saw him.

Plus, it wasn't doing him any favors that they were transferring so late in the school year. The second nine weeks of the semester hadn't been paid for yet when Leroy lost his job, so it was only necessary that Blaine and Rachel be pulled out of their respective schools before tuition was due. Thus, the two of them would be starting at McKinley at the beginning of April, destined to finish out the rest of the school year until summer break hit and then they'd be joining the Titans for a full year when school started back up again in late August. Just starting so late made Blaine scared; he was terrified of stepping into a brand new school that had gone on for so long. Plus, he didn't know what he was going to do about joining new clubs or anything. McKinley didn't seem to have a lot of the things he once enjoyed at Dalton. They did have a glee club though, he knew that much since their choir, the New Directions, beat Rachel's school at Regionals. The Warblers lost their own Regionals thanks to Vocal Adrenaline pulling out all the stops that year, but despite that, he didn't think he and Rachel would be able to join McKinley's club so late since Nationals was coming up for the group.

So, with his mind racing over all the things he probably wouldn't be able to do at his new school, Blaine climbed into bed the night before his first day at McKinley and spent all night awake dealing with a nasty stomach ache. The following morning, he trudged downstairs to have a quiet, nervous breakfast with his parents and sister, barely touching his eggs and toast before he got up and followed Rachel out of the house and to her car.

"Ready for today?" The girl asked as she opened her door.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Blaine said softly, climbing into the passenger seat with his messenger bag tucked close to his chest, as if it were a shield he was planning on taking into battle.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. I promise."

"You can't promise anything. You promised we'd have fun at Sadie Hawkins and if I remember correctly, your definition of fun must be completely different from mine."

His snarky quip bit into Rachel harshly and she quieted, silently starting the car and reversing it out of the driveway. For several moments, she didn't say a word, just drove down the street towards their new school, but Blaine could tell by her breathing that he really hurt her with what he said.

"Rach?" He whispered, looking down at his bookbag in shame. Tears pooled in his eyes and he bit his lower lip, feeling foolish that he already ruined their day by talking about the one reason the whole family was terrified for them to start public school again.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I never should've said that to you. You didn't deserve it."

"You're right. I didn't, but I understand why you said it. It's okay to be scared, Blaine. I know you are, but I understand, you know? I was there that night too. I might've not been in your position, but I remember it... and I _never_ want that to happen again. You're my brother and I love you so much. I'd never want what happened then to happen to you again and I will fight whoever I have to in order to keep you safe, you understand me? Plus, I'm your big sister. It's my job to protect you."

"You're only older by a few months and I'm several inches taller than you, so-"

Rachel laughed, taking one of her hands off of the steering wheel to shove Blaine's arm playfully, "Shut up. You aren't _that_ tall."

"Way to make me feel bad."

"I only pick at you because I love you."

"And I love you too."

::::::::::

William McKinley High wasn't _anything_ like Blaine expected it to be.

If anything, it seemed _worse_ than his old school. The building smelled like clorox, gym socks, and some sort of sickly sweet smell, like a sugary artificial cherry scent; when they first entered the building, the smell smacked Blaine in the face and he cringed, wondering where it was coming from and why it smelled that way in the first place. Rachel just rolled her eyes at it all and muttered something about public schools before she dragged him to the office, a drawn out map of the building in one hand while she pulled him with the other. Unlike Blaine, she was incredibly prepared for the day, having stopped by McKinley one afternoon during their move to check the school out with Hiram while Leroy and Blaine helped the movers take things into the house.

While she was on her tour of the school, she drew up a map and photocopied it so that Blaine had a copy too. It listed all the classrooms and teachers' names on it so that Blaine would have an easier way of getting around the school, but while Rachel had hers out in order to lead them to the main office, Blaine left his in his bookbag, not about to bring it out and call attention to the fact that he was fresh meat.

Then again, having Rachel next to him with her map and loud mouth muttering to herself about getting lost probably didn't help his case, but he dealt and went along with her anyway, the two of them finally finding the office after several minutes of wandering around the large school.

When they stepped inside, they were directed to wait until the principal got out of a meeting before they could go in so they hovered in the secretary's office, trying not to eavesdrop on the shouting match that was occurring behind the closed door.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Rachel asked. She, unlike Blaine, was leaning as close as she could to the door, trying to listen in on the fight.

"I don't know, but it isn't our business."

"Well whatever it is, it sounds brutal. I hope it doesn't put a damper on our day."

Blaine didn't have the heart to tell her that his day already felt like it was ruined, thanks to his swirling emotions and the fear that came from being back in public school. It also didn't help that the Warblers and his other friends from Dalton were texting him non-stop to wish him luck at McKinley, but Rachel didn't need to know that. Sighing, Blaine read through a few more of his friends' texts before he slid his phone into his back pocket and went back to rocking on his heels. The argument in the principal's office grew louder and he closed his eyes, willing the fight to just end so he could get along with his day.

All he wanted to do was get out of this school scot-free on his first day and from the sounds of the yelling behind that closed door, he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

::::::::::

As it turned out, meeting with the principal fucked up all of Blaine's plans and life goals.

Staring down at his schedule, he could feel the tears in his eyes begin to make an escape and run down his cheeks, so he quickly ran a hand across his face to wipe them away before anyone in the busy hall noticed. Beside him, Rachel was watching him sadly, her own eyes watery as she stared up at her brother.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. Maybe one of our dads can fix it?"

"What are they going to do? Come in here and raise a fuss because I'm getting held back a year thanks to the fact that some assholes decided to kick the shit out of me? Yeah, that's going to work out great," he sniffled, shaking his head as he looked at his schedule. Printed out on the top of the page was his name and information, but instead of saying _junior_ under his class rank, it read _sophomore_. Because of a technicality in transferring over his grades from Dalton and his first high school, a lot of his credits weren't able to be used. Classes that had been offered at Dalton that would've ranked him as a _junior_ there didn't count in the public school system, so now he was missing a few core classes that would have allowed him to be in the same grade as his sister... like he was supposed to be. Rachel didn't have that problem, she was able to be on homebound while Blaine was in the hospital, so she was all caught up.

Being in a coma took away that luxury for Blaine.

Now he was stuck taking sophomore classes - tenth grade English, History, and some other things required for sophomores to take. Everything else was junior stuff since he did have _some_ credits that moved over, but other than that, he'd be stuck in this hell hole for another two years unless his dad was able to get a job and he'd be able to go back to Dalton. Sighing heavily, Blaine crumpled up his schedule and stuffed it into his bag. Anger bristled up his spine and he dragged himself towards his new locker, ignoring Rachel's attempt at calming him down as he began putting his combination in. When his sister realized that she wasn't going to get through to him, she bid him a quiet goodbye and then went on her way to find her own locker, leaving Blaine on his own.

_Thank god_, the boy thought to himself, thankful to have a bit of quiet to think about everything that was happening around him. Honestly, he just wanted to scream and throw things. He wanted to turn right around and have his dad come and get him so he could drop out of school and get his GED. Everything seemed easier (and hell, a lot _better_) than trying to stay in public school any longer, but despite how much Blaine wanted to get out of there, he knew his dads wanted him to stay in school and stick it out. His dads had always wanted the best for him ever since the day they adopted him; after his biological mother died and he was taken in by the Berrys, they had been nothing but the perfect parents to him, always doing everything they could to make sure he was well taken care of. And he just didn't want to let them down... so he'd stay, even if it freaked him the hell out to be there or hurt him to know that he was going to be there longer all thanks to some neanderthals who thought it would be fun to beat up the gay kid.

Huffing, he yanked as hard as he could when he heard the lock click open and the door popped. The sight (and smell) he took in once the door opened though wasn't something he was prepared for and he hopped back, coughing when a foul smell crept into his nose and he saw what looked like sticky residue caked on the bottom and sides of the locker.

"Oh god-"

"You should probably clean that up before you put your books and shit in... unless you don't care what your stuff sits in. But then again, just looking at you, I'd say you'd care a little _too_ much."

The voice that interrupted his thoughts was higher pitched than his, but still sounded masculine all the same. Blaine turned when the person finished talking and his mouth fell open slightly when he found himself face to face with a strangely beautiful man. The other guy was tall, a few inches taller than Blaine himself, and his build was strong and muscular, though not too much. His face was sharp, all lines and cheekbones, with cute little freckles dusting across a perfect upturned nose that was settled right above a pair of full, gorgeous lips. The boy's eyes were a swirl of blue and green with a hint of grey mixed in and he had long, dark eyelashes that blinked slowly at Blaine. But what really set the guy off was his hair...

His rainbow streaked hair.

For the most part, his hair was shockingly blue, like a dark ocean teal, and the front coiffed part had streaks of color all through it. All colors of the rainbow and then some highlighted his face and it was only after Blaine noticed his hair that he noticed the other boy had piercings as well. His ears were littered with small silver hoop earrings, several in each ear, and he had two in his right eyebrow and one on the left side of his lower lip. When the guy caught Blaine staring, he smirked, sucking his lower lip in and catching the hoop there between his teeth.

"Hmm... like what you see?"

Blaine flushed, turning away from the taller boy to peer back into his disgusting locker. Just looking at the sticky mess inside made him want to gag, so he slammed it shut, not about to worry about cleaning the damn thing until he was able to get some gloves and disinfectant wipes first. When he closed the door, the boy next to him barked out a laugh and Blaine couldn't help but turn to glare at the kid.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You were laughing at me." Blaine didn't know what it was about this kid that was riling him up, but for some odd reason, he felt judged and like he needed to stress to this guy that he wasn't about to get bullied on his first day of school. Beside him, the other guy laughed again and Blaine felt his blood boil. Before he could say anything else however, Rachel's voice flooded his ears and he turned his head, frowning when his sister came up to him and rose to her tiptoes to glare at the rainbow haired boy.

"Blaine, who is this?"

Rainbow guy smiled, "Blaine? Even your name sounds pretentious. Cute." He let his eyes linger on Rachel for a moment, regarding her cooly before he spoke again, "And is this your little bodyguard? How much does your daddy and mommy pay her to protect you? Because she doesn't look like she'd do too well in a fight-"

"Excuse you!" Rachel hissed, jabbing a finger into the boy's chest. "Blaine is my brother and how dare you call us pretentious. You probably don't even know what that word means. I mean... look at you!"

"Look at _me_? Excuse me, princess, but reindeer sweaters aren't and never will be in style. Like, I don't mean to pry, but does your mommy still dress you? Because dressing like a kindergartner is a sure fire way to get-"

"I'm done with this. Come on, Blaine!" Rachel said with a huff, linking her arm with her brother's. Blaine barely had a chance to breathe before he was tugged backwards and as Rachel dragged him to his first class, he could hear the rainbow haired guy's laughter trail after them.

::::::::::

Lunch was brutal.

Rachel had been called to the office to settle a discrepancy with her schedule so Blaine was on his own for the hour, left to wander around the school by himself until the bell rang or until Rachel was done. From what Blaine noticed, most of the school ate lunch inside in the cafeteria, but there were also people who ate outside in the courtyard. And because it was April, the weather was nice and cool, but not too chilly, so lots of people were seated outside enjoying their afternoon in the spring sunshine.

Because his stomach was still on edge, Blaine decided to skip lunch and lurk around the school until the hour was over. He wasn't comfortable eating with anyone yet, especially since no one had bothered to even speak to him during the first four periods of the day, so he decided to wander around campus and see what McKinley was all about.

While Dalton was all gorgeous lawns and classical structure, McKinley was a standard public domain. It was dirty, but practical and rather large. Its football stadium was pretty sizable and as Blaine walked around the track, he found himself hearing things, like people talking and loud music.

_What in the world_? He thought to himself, too curious to ignore the sounds around him. Cautiously, he walked over to where the music was coming from and found himself staring at a group of students seated on a grungy old couch beneath the stadium bleachers. An old boombox sitting in the corner wobbled with the bass from whatever song it was playing and cigarette smoke wafted out from under the stands; the whole thing sort of looked like a scene from a late 80s after school special that one would watch in health class and Blaine thought it was interesting.

Also he noticed that the group of kids there all had one thing in common: they were as grungy looking as the couch they sat around. Rainbow boy was there, leaning against the bleachers next to a girl with bright pink hair. Three other girls sat on the back of the couch, smoking and chatting, and stretched out in front of them was a boy with a shorn mohawk, a cig between his lips as he gazed up at the bleachers.

In the midst of his ogling, Blaine completely missed the strange look he was getting from the pink haired girl and it wasn't until she spoke that he realized that he had been caught.

"You lost?"

"I- I uh... I heard music."

"And?"

"I wouldn't mess with him, Quinn," a voice interjected, silencing the pink haired girl. "This guy's got a member of the lollipop guild as his personal bodyguard and she almost sent someone to drop a house on me." Around them, the rest of the grungy crew cackled with laughter, but Blaine stood there silently, the anger from earlier slowly rising up his body again when he caught rainbow boy smirking at him.

"Is that all you can do? Insult me? You don't even know me."

"You say that as if you think I _want_ to know you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You are the last person who should be saying stuff to me, especially when I've done nothing to you. The very first words out of your mouth to me were insults and I'm honestly shocked you have friends with how disgustingly horrible you are."

"Ahh yes because you've gotten to know me _so_ well in the two minutes you've spoken to me."

"Yeah, like how you seem to think that I care too much based on the way I'm dressed or how you believe my family's rich because my sister and I have nicer things. Well, newsflash - I'm not."

"Ooh, touchy touchy." The group laughed again and Blaine tugged his messenger bag closer to his chest. Inside, his lungs burned and his stomach tightened; he wanted to yell at this kid so bad. He wanted nothing more than to just flip his shit and tell this asshole off, but he knew he had to remain calm and stay low. This group of kids seemed like the kind that just _screamed_ that they were trouble and he didn't want to have a big target on his back after just the first day. With a heavy roll of his eyes, he turned and walked away, ignoring the jeers of laughter that fell behind him. As he walked, he tightened his grip on his bag strap and ducked his head low, chewing on his lower lip as his feet beat across the concrete.

He didn't want to say that the one kid's words got to him or that he felt a little hurt by the way the smokers beneath the bleachers acted towards him, but he was. The fact that he was being so strongly judged after only being in the damn school for a couple of hours made him feel worthless. At Dalton, everyone seemed so nice. After his first few classes there, he had already made a few friends and had thoroughly enjoyed the day there. Here, he felt like he was being drained of his energy and growing grumpier by the minute. Sighing, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked back into the building, making his way to the principal's office. When he got there and saw Rachel still inside, he took a seat outside in the hall across from it and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out to calm himself down.

It was only the first day and he already felt like he was losing it.

::::::::::

The last class of the day signified freedom to Blaine.

But it also meant something else: this was only day _one_ of another two years in this hell hole. When the bell rang and Blaine realized that he just finished his first day of school at McKinley, he wanted to shout and then fall into a deep sleep. Instead, he stood up from his chair and walked out of the classroom, pausing just to the side to wait for Rachel. The plan was for her to go to her locker (miraculously enough, hers was just fine when she opened it), get her books, and then the two of them were going to head home. However, as Blaine realized when Rachel came skipping down the hall, his sister had other plans.

"I have Mr. Schue for Spanish and it turns out that he's the director of the show choir! I asked him if we could sit in since we were both stars of our choirs and he actually knows who we are and invited us to come join them today! Isn't that exciting?"

Blaine stared at her incredulously, tired eyes blinking open and closed at her as he shook his head. "_Rachel_," he whined, "I really don't want to do this today. Can't we do it another day?"

"It'll just be for a little bit. We can go check out what the Nationals-bound New Directions have in store and then we can go home, I promise. I just really, really want to see them."

"You saw them when they beat you at Regionals."

"But this is different. This is them in their natural habitat! This is me seeing how they tick without the bright lights, stage makeup, and spiffy dance moves! This is them naked, Blaine! Naked New Directions!"

She said the last part so loud that Blaine wanted to jump into a hole and hide, redness flushing his cheeks as he stepped away from her and glanced around the hall to see if anyone heard. Based on the strange looks they were getting from other students at their lockers, they did.

"Rach, could you _please_ keep it down a little? Like... a lot, a little?"

"Oh please! Everyone knows about the New Directions here so it's not like I'm talking about some secret society! Calm down!" Blaine's worries flew right over her head and Blaine shook his head, falling back into step with his sister as they made their way to the choir room. Rachel strode confidently down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of a door with a wide, million dollar smile on her face. "Get ready, baby brother! It's time to introduce ourselves to the New Directions!" Beaming, she swung the door open and waltzed inside, Blaine slinking in behind her. The room, which had been buzzing when they walked in, quieted quickly and Blaine looked up, shocked to see several familiar faces from his previous classes staring back at him.

And then he spotted someone he definitely wasn't expecting to see there at all: _rainbow boy_.

"Oh god no."

"Well well well, look who's here!" Rainbow started. He went to launch into a tirade about Blaine and Rachel, but the side door opened and the director, Mr. Schue, walked out, grinning from ear to ear when he saw Blaine and Rachel standing before him.

"Guys! We have some guests today! Welcome Rachel Berry and her brother Blaine Anderson-Berry. They just transferred here from Westerville. Rachel is from Crawford Country Day, where she was a member of the Songbirds. You guys remember them from Regionals." Someone in the back (Blaine was sure it was the mohawk guy) made a crack about beating the Songbirds, but the director continued. "And Blaine was the lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I believe we watched a few of their videos from youtube if you guys remember."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," a dark haired cheerleader in the back purred and a few wolf whistles and cheers echoed throughout the room. Blushing, Blaine ducked his head and Rachel elbowed him.

"You already have fans in here. I'm jealous."

"Shut up. I think they're just being stupid," Blaine grumbled back. He held his bag a little closer and turned towards Mr. Schue, smiling at the man when the teacher had them take a seat in the front row to watch the group practice. For an hour, they sat on the sidelines and watched how the New Directions worked. For the most part, the group was really good, but it seemed like they clashed a lot with who was singing what. The three grungier students mostly sang background, as did the cheerleaders. A curvy darker skinned girl sang a lot, along with a boy in a wheelchair... and then there was a monstrously tall guy that Rachel seemed to have her eye on that also sang quite a bit. He couldn't dance though, but for what he lacked in dancing skills, he made up in singing.

All in all, the group was great and it was obvious that they had a lot of heart, which was weird for Blaine to think about considering that one of his new enemies was in it.

"So what did you think?" Someone asked them when the group was done and when Blaine looked up, he found the incredibly tall guy staring at Rachel.

"I think you guys are amazing," Rachel gushed and Blaine rolled his eyes a bit, immediately recognizing his sister's starstruck voice. He heard it a million times when it came to various friends of his from Dalton, the unfortunate guys who got stuck talking to Rachel while Blaine finished getting ready or those who were subjected to listening to Rach sing during a guys' night. Obviously Rachel had a crush and Blaine knew he'd be hearing about it on the way home.

Of course, Blaine wasn't expecting his sister to just disappear all together after glee club ended. Instead of the girl coming to walk to the parking lot with him, she hung back in the choir room, chatting it up with the tall guy like they were old friends, leaving Blaine to hover out in the hall until she finished.

"Waiting for your bodyguard?"

_Great._ _Ignore him. He'll go away eventually._

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," Blaine grumbled, shooting a glance upward at the rainbow haired boy standing across from him. "I'm just ignoring that annoying sound I keep hearing. It's like nails on a chalkboard. Not really sure what it is, but it's really giving me a headache."

"Cute. You get snarky when you're annoyed."

"And you get annoying when you're snarky."

"Ooh, another barb. I wonder who pissed in your cheerios today..."

At that remark, Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What is your problem with me anyway? You've been fucking with me all day and I don't understand why."

"Hummel likes to play with his food before he eats it," a voice added from down the hall and rainbow boy flicked his middle finger up, waving it proudly before he turned his attention back to Blaine.

"You interest me," he said softly, eyeing Blaine up and down. Another roll of the eyes was Blaine's response. "And anyway, you're new and awfully testy for somebody who should probably play it safe in this sea full of sharks we call McKinley High. Especially since you're a privileged prep schooler. I heard Schue say you were from Dalton, the school for uppity rich kids. Must be nice living off your mom and dad's money and being a trust fund kid-"

"Oh my god, will you stop with that already? You don't know me, you know nothing about me, so fuck off!"

"Testy testy-"

"No. _No_, fuck you!" Blaine hissed, pushing himself away from the lockers he was leaning on. All the conflicting emotions that had built in him all day were swirling like a storm in his gut and all he wanted to do was scream. He scowled at the boy before him and before he could stop himself, words just came pouring from his mouth, things he never expected to tell to _anyone_ at the school, let alone on his first day there. "You don't fucking know me! I'm not some fucking rich kid who spends all my parents' money because we have none! Fuck, I don't even have a mom if you really must know - she died when I was a baby! _But _I do have two amazing dads who bend over backwards for me and they sent me to Dalton because I got the shit beat out of me for being a gay kid with gay dads in fucking backwoods Ohio!

"A-And you wanna know why I'm here?! Because my dad lost his job and we couldn't afford Dalton anymore so now I'm back in public school just _waiting_ to get my ass kicked again because it's bound to happen sooner or later... So go ahead, whatever the fuck your name is - fucking judge me all you want with your ridiculous fucking rainbow hair and your piercings and shit... because you know me _so_ well, right? Well, fuck you! _Fuck. You._" At the end of his f-bomb laced rant, Blaine kicked the locker and then stomped off, his footfalls loud in the otherwise quiet hallway. Behind him, the rainbow haired guy stood in shocked silence, his mouth dropped open in surprise, and the remaining people in the choir room (Rachel, the tall guy, and Mr. Schue) came running out to see what the commotion was about.

When Rachel realized it had to do with Blaine, she cursed under her breath, glared at the guy she knew was obviously behind it all, and raced after her brother, her heart racing in her chest in fear over what could've happened.

Mainly she just hoped that Blaine's fears of being hurt on the first day of school didn't come true.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this first chapter. This fic isn't the one I mentioned having ideas for at the end of WWO; it's a fic that came to me while I was on vacation a few weeks ago and it just wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm writing this one, plus I have the other fic (a S4/S5 AU thing) and two different drabble series (based on WWO) that I'm thinking of posting, but I want to post the majority of this first before I start putting out the other stories. Anyway, I have a lot of writing to do and I hope you liked this start. Let me know what you thought! Oh, and for those of you that are confused about Blaine and Rachel's sibling-ness (definitely not a word, but roll with it) in this fic, all will be explained in later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine, I know you can hear me!"

Rachel yanked her car door open and flopped into the driver's seat, immediately turning towards her brother as the younger boy angrily went about buckling his seatbelt.

"Blaine, come on! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Can we just go home please?" Blaine pleaded, his eyes watery and voice tight. He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down in the passenger seat, his head shaking back and forth as he looked down at his feet. Rachel watched him for several seconds more before she buckled herself in and started up the car, carefully backing out of the parking space.

"What did that boy do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home. Please Rach..."

His voice sounded stressed and Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to press much more before her brother completely cracked, so instead of prying like she wanted, she turned the radio on instead and let the soothing sounds of Barbra Streisand's voice fill the car as she drove them home. When they finally reached their house and Rachel got the car parked in the driveway, Blaine hopped out and ran inside, right past a confused Leroy.

"Sweetie, what happened to Blaine?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered, dropping her backpack and purse on the floor next to the coat rack. She looked up at her dad with wet, dark eyes and Leroy pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her brunette head. "I don't think it's going to work for us at McKinley, dad."

Leroy sucked in a deep breath and hugged his daughter a little tighter, heart aching at his child's words. Based on what she said, Blaine's first day at his new school only proved that things weren't going to change and that sending the kids back to public school was a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

::::::::::

Blaine didn't come down for dinner. He didn't come downstairs at all after he originally got home.

Both Hiram and Leroy sat in the living room just waiting, waiting for Blaine to get hungry and come searching for food or for him to get bored and wander around the house. But instead, their son hid himself in his room... and when they went up to talk to him about his day, they found him curled up in his blankets, dried tear tracks on his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful in his slumber that they didn't bother waking him, deciding to speak to him in the morning before he went off to school, but when the family got together for breakfast, Blaine didn't come downstairs either, instead taking a long shower until there was just enough time for him to get to school.

"I'd like to talk to you after school, Blaine!" Hiram called to his son as the boy ran out the door with Rachel on his tail, but Blaine didn't respond, just hopped into the car and slammed the door.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Leroy asked, leaning against Hiram's shoulder as they watched Rachel back the car out of the driveway. Their daughter shot them a sympathetic look before she pulled away.

"I think he's mad at the world, to be honest. He loves you. He's just upset at the moment."

"But it's my fault that he's stuck going back to public school. It's my fault we had to move to Lima so I could get a new job. It's my fault-"

"It's not your fault that there were lay-offs, Leroy. It's not your fault that they let one of their best people go and it's not your fault that the only jobs hiring were here in Lima. Blaine knows that and he understands it. He's just having a hard time right now, but he loves you and he knows you love him and didn't want this. If anything's happening to him, he'll tell us."

"He never told us about the bullying before, not until..." He trailed off, feeling Hiram's arm tighten around him. "What if he does it again?"

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't hide from us again. Plus Rachel will be on him like a hawk. She won't let him get hurt again, you know how she is."

Leroy sighed, looking back out of the window at the empty driveway where the kids' car once sat. He knew Rachel was so much more mature and observant now than she was back then, but he still feared that Blaine would once again be hurt by someone who didn't appreciate him for being the amazing young man he was.

::::::::::

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Rachel asked, scooting into Blaine's side as her brother stalked into the school. He hadn't spoken a word since they got in the car together and even after Rachel did her best to start some small talk, the boy didn't even crack a smile. Then when they got to the school, she asked him if he wanted her to stick around at his locker just in case the dirty-looking rainbow headed kid was there, but Blaine still didn't respond. "Blaine? Please answer me."

"I'm not a child and I don't need a bodyguard," Blaine hissed, speeding up his pace as he pushed through the sea of teenagers and turned down the hall that housed his locker. Rachel paused in the hall, staring at her brother as he walked, but she decided not to follow, knowing that all it would do would piss Blaine off and she really didn't want him to blow up again like he did yesterday. Sighing, she turned and went down the opposite way towards her locker, praying that her brother wouldn't be bothered by that blasted emo kid today.

::::::::::

Once Rachel was off his back, Blaine felt a little bit better. He knew his entire family was only trying to look out for him, but when they were breathing down his neck, he felt stifled and suffocated, seconds away from exploding. So, he ignored them... for their best interests _and_ his.

Sighing, he maneuvered his way through the hall and walked to his locker, stomach swirling sour when he thought about how he forgot to bring wipes to clean out the disgusting mess inside. _Fuck_, he thought to himself, debating on whether or not to even bother with the damn thing at all - on one hand, he could carry around all his books in his messenger bag like he did yesterday, but then he remembered how heavy everything felt by the end of the day. His history book had to be several pounds and his other books were also bulky, stretching the bag out to its limit. Deep down, he feared for the bag's seams, so instead of risking an embarrassing bookbag explosion and subsequent mess in the hall and/or classroom, he went to open his locker, books be damned.

Turning the lock, he landed on the last number and pulled, feeling the click of the latch unlock before he lifted the handle and opened up the locker door. Before it was all the way open, he sucked in a deep breath, bracing himself for the sour smell to overwhelm him, but it never came.

Instead of a sticky, smelly locker, he was met with a shining, _clean_ interior, complete with a vanilla scented tree air freshener hanging on the back wall. Frowning, he stepped away from the locker, eyes wide in shock as he took in the scene before him. _Who could have cleaned it? Why? Was this even his locker? This had to be a mistake._ He looked around the hallway, eyes darting back and forth to see if he could catch anybody looking at him, but he saw nothing, just busy teens chatting in the hall before the first period bell rang. Shaking his head, Blaine slowly began pulling books from his bag to stuff into his locker, his gaze half on the items he was putting away and half on the school as a whole.

Someone got into his locker and cleaned it. It could have been a janitor, but Blaine never said anything about his locker being filthy so no one could have known. Another student could have done it, but that meant that someone had to be nice enough to care and Blaine didn't know anybody in the school yet except...

Except Rainbow guy.

A deep scowl painted across Blaine's face and he cocked his head towards the end of the hall, eyes locking onto the one person who wasn't there the last few times he glanced in that direction. Rainbow was there near the entrance, casually leaning against the doorway with his pink-haired friend (Blaine was sure her name was Quinn since he remembered Rainbow using it yesterday to address her.) Quinn was talking to him about something and occasionally Rainbow would nod, but other than that, his attention was mainly focused on Blaine. The two of them continued to stare at each other, a chill raising up Blaine's spine as the multicolor haired boy watched him closely, but before Blaine could even make a move to gesture to the kid, the warning bell rang and the hall burst into commotion, teens rushing from their posts at lockers towards their first period classrooms. Blaine himself went back to fixing up his locker, grabbing out only the books he needed for the first few lessons before he slammed the door shut.

When he turned back to look at Rainbow, the guy was gone.

For the rest of the day, all contact with Rainbow and his friends was very minimal. Blaine saw him in the halls, spotted him and the other grungy kids heading towards the football field during lunch, and near the end of the day, Blaine passed him on the way to the bathroom, but other than that, it was like the guy was ignoring Blaine or something... which was a very scary thought. Blaine didn't like being ignored, not when it came to someone who he was starting to fear was plotting against him. Yesterday he flat out told the guy his life story after a slip of the tongue (and brain, honestly) and now Rainbow knew Blaine was gay, had two gay dads, and was a victim of bullying. All those things were proper fodder to someone like him, someone who liked to pick on another person... and now that the guy knew a lot of Blaine's secrets, Blaine feared the worst.

Rainbow was probably lying in wait somewhere, ready to ambush Blaine with his dirty friends at his side.

Blaine was a goner.

Rolling his eyes at his unruly thoughts, he went back to scribbling down the geometry notes off of the blackboard. It was his last class of the day and one he was sure he didn't need to be in. Dalton already had him take geometry and he was in the midst of trigonometry when he transferred out, so he was lightyears ahead of his classmates. However, Figgins said the schedules stuck, so Blaine just dealt with it, barely taking notes while his math teacher rambled on about things he already knew how to do. Halfway through his class, however, the intercom crackled to life and the secretary's static-laced voice bled out, "Mrs. Taylor, can you send Blaine Anderson-Berry to the office please?"

For a second, the teacher looked completely confused until she saw Blaine going to put his stuff away; then she remembered her new student and dismissed him with a wave of her hand, giving him an eraser that had HALL PASS written on the front in white out for him to take with on his way to the office. Smirking at the ridiculous pass, Blaine went on his way down the hall, eraser in hand as he made his way to see the principal. He was halfway there when he rounded the corner and spotted a head full of blue hair sticking out from one of the open locker doors.

_Shit_.

Rainbow looked up at the sound of footsteps and when he caught Blaine's eye, he smiled, the grin only spreading halfway as if the act was uncomfortable to do. _Oh god, what if his friends are hiding and this is a trap? What if that wasn't the secretary? What if it was that Quinn girl? Oh god, they're gonna kill me in the hallway and there won't be any witnesses._ Mind racing, Blaine sped up and went to walk past Rainbow and his locker, eyes locked on the floor so there wouldn't be any other contact. _Don't let him see you scared._

"Skipping class? Didn't think that was your thing."

Blaine remained silent, picking up the pace to zip past the boy. Beside him, he heard the sound of books being moved and then the strong smell of vanilla filled his nose, almost choking him with its strength.

It was like deja vu... just like when he first opened his locker that morning and... _oh_.

Blaine glanced up, eyes widening at Rainbow's locker where in the back, taped up on the wall was a yellow tree-shaped car air freshener just like the one Blaine found in his locker that morning.

"Oops. Looks like I'm caught," Rainbow teased when he saw Blaine gaping at the vanilla scented item.

Blaine eyes widened, but he didn't speak, his throat tightening as he let his gaze remain on that stupid taunting little yellow tree. Rainbow went to shut the locker, pausing for a moment to grab a packet of cigarettes off of the stack of books inside before he slammed it closed and stuffed the cigs into his back pocket.

"Cat got your tongue again? Shame. After yesterday, I thought you were gonna come in today and rip me a new one."

"I have nothing else to say to you," Blaine mumbled, tightening his grip on his bookbag. Rainbow leaned against the row of lockers and began studying his nails, occasionally looking up to smirk at Blaine before he looked back down again. The whole exchange was puzzling to Blaine, who just couldn't understand what it was about this boy that both irked and intrigued him. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Blaine shuffled on his feet for a moment and then turned on his heel, deciding that he wasn't going to waste his time on the delinquent teen any longer. As he walked, he heard Rainbow mutter something to himself, but he didn't turn, not about to get sucked into any more of that kid's mind games. Instead, he went straight to the office, offering a lie to the secretary about getting lost in the building - of which she took easily considering his brand new student status - and then he stepped into the principal's office where he not only found Figgins, but also a tiny ginger haired woman. The woman smiled when he entered.

"You must be Blaine? It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Miss Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor."

The look on Blaine's face must have been a confused one because the woman quickly waved her tiny hands at him, gesturing him to sit before she spoke again.

"My apologies for not being able to meet with you yesterday. The printing company had me on hold for hours yesterday, but all is well now so I can finally meet McKinley's newest student. I met your sister yesterday, but I had to wait to talk with you until today due to other issues." At that, the woman shot a look to Figgins, but then turned back to Blaine. "As it is, Blaine, I was looking at your class schedule and I noticed that a lot of your credits didn't roll over to McKinley."

"Yeah," Blaine said, his voice dejected. He really didn't want to get into this right now, but Miss Pillsbury's wide eyes were locked on him like a hawk, so he decided to humor her, not ready to make anymore enemies in this school - and especially not someone on the faculty. "I'm supposed to be a junior, but they have me listed as a sophomore."

"That I saw. I read your file and saw the reasons why you missed so much school back then and I'm very sorry you had to go through that. So, I was thinking I could try to help you catch up and maybe graduate with your actual class... and your sister."

"You'd really help me do that?" A shiver of excitement ran through him and he bounced a bit in his seat, quickly deflating when he heard Figgins clear his throat.

"Miss Pillsbury, I do believe the school's done all we could to make sure Mr. Anderson-Berry is in the right grade. His credits didn't transfer over so he is required to take the courses he missed."

"But according to his files, he's had plenty of the classes required to complete his sophomore year. He could drop those courses and replace them with ones he would need for his junior year and then he could complete the junior credits while he catches up with the missing sophomore ones."

Figgins immediately went to combat her on that and Blaine sat there in silence, watching the two faculty members bat back and forth over his class rank. Sighing, he linked his hands in his lap and waited for them to finish. By the time their argument had toned down, Blaine had been in the office for almost the whole last class period and he wondered if Mrs. Taylor was wondering where he (and her eraser hall pass) was.

"Should I go back to class?" He asked, effectively silencing both adults. Miss Pillsbury looked at him in sympathy.

"Which class were you called from?"

"Mrs. Taylor's geometry class. I mean, it's not like I missed anything. I already know everything for that chapter because I had a comprehensive math class at Dalton, but I still have her hall pass and she'd probably like that back so-" He trailed off, looking down at the eraser that he flipped back and forth between his fingers.

"Principal Figgins, why don't you let me have Blaine try to test out of a few of his courses so we can get him caught up with his classmates? If he already knows geometry, it would just be a waste of time to have him in that class." Figgins went to argue again, but the counselor continued, "If we can sort out Blaine's scheduling conflicts, we could possibly save the school some money. It would cost less for us to have a junior soon-to-be-senior than a sophomore soon-to-be-junior-senior."

Blaine was sure the tiny woman was pulling her whole argument out of her ass, but he admired her tenacity and couldn't help but smile when he caught Figgins' thoughtful look at the suggestion. The gears in the principal's head turned for several moments before he nodded and looked over at Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson-Berry, tomorrow morning you are to report to Miss Pillsbury's office. She will have you fill out the necessary paperwork for testing out of certain courses and if you pass, she can fix your schedule for you." Blaine nodded and Figgins continued, "I'm glad we could sort this out. You are dismissed."

With a smile at the counselor, Blaine bid the two a good day and went back to his math class, handing off the hall pass to Mrs. Taylor with just seconds to spare. As soon as the eraser was in her hand, the bell rang and the students began running out of the classroom, ready to head home after a long day at school.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Taylor," Blaine offered as he left, but the teacher didn't respond, immediately reaching to grab her cell phone from her bag. _Typical_.

Around him, the hall buzzed with life. Students were rushing to their lockers or out of the building to get to their cars or to the bus, so Blaine held back, leaning against the wall until the coast was clear. When the bulk of the student population was outside, he made his way to his locker, happy to see that the people around him had already been through so he had a clear shot to put his stuff away. As he sorted through his books and stuffed things in their proper place, he felt a presence slide up beside him and he smiled, ready to tell Rachel his good news about being able to test out of certain classes. However, when he shut his locker and went to speak, he froze, eyes locking on a pair of very interested blue eyes.

Rachel's eyes were _brown_.

"Are you stalking me?" He grumbled, nudging past Rainbow's shoulder to walk to the hallway that housed Rachel's locker. Beside him, the jingling footsteps of Rainbow's chained boots clanged and Blaine rolled his eyes, wishing that the strange kid would just leave him alone. "Really. What is your deal?" He asked, whirling around to glare up at the guy next to him.

"Can't a guy walk down the hall? Jeez. It's not all about you, _Blaine_." Rainbow teased, waggling his eyebrows before he stepped closer to the shorter boy. The closer he got, the more nervous Blaine became, staring up at the looming overly-pierced guy standing so tall, so much like a bright, magnificent statue.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" His voice came out shaky, an immediate betrayal, and he knew the other guy heard it based on how wide his eyes grew.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm not- I don't- Fuck." Rainbow began stuttering, shaking his head as he looked down at the shorter boy. "I never- god, Blaine. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Then why are you d-doing this?" _God. Stop freaking out. He's going to notice you're weak. You're giving him all the fuel in the world, Blaine. Stop!_

Rainbow shook his head. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for messing with you yesterday and for bugging you today, I just- you are so _different_. Everyone else in this fucking place can go fuck themselves for all I care, but you... _you_ seem so strange to me and I wanted to get to know you better. I know I came off wrong and I'm sorry. I just- people and I don't get along well. But I really am sorry, Blaine. I am."

Blaine stood there in shock, completely stunned over the words that just slipped from the other boy's mouth. "You think _I'm_ strange? And you want to be my friend? What? I- How am I supposed to believe you? I don't even know you. I don't know your first name or-"

"It's Kurt," Rainbow said softly.

"Kurt? Kurt..." He paused for a moment, letting his thoughts travel to the day before when the mohawk guy said something to him in the hall about his friend. "Kurt... Hummel? That's your name?"

"Yep."

"I've been calling you Rainbow in my head."

"Hmm. Offensive."

Blaine's eyebrows raised at that. "Offensive? Why? Your hair is rainbow!"

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes. Obviously he just sucked Blaine back in since they were all of a sudden having a conversation... and it was nice. "It's kind of offensive because I'm gay, you dolt. If you were anyone else, I'd probably have to kick your ass."

"But your hair..."

"Yeah. It's multicolored. I know, I see it in the mirror everyday. You could've called me something else though. _Crayons? Bright? _Something."

"I like Rainbow better, but if it offends you, then I'll just stick with your name, _Kurt_."

The way he said _Kurt_ made a shiver run down the other boy's spine and he smiled, "Jesus, Blaine. You're way too serious. I really don't care what you call me. I was kidding."

"Fine. _Rainbow Brite_ it is."

"Cute. You really do want your ass kicked, don't you?"

"Been there, done that," Blaine muttered as a passing comment, but he totally caught the look that flashed across Kurt's face when he said it. The look was dark and hateful and for a second, Blaine regretted that he said it. "I didn't-"

"So what you said yesterday was true? About you having to go to Dalton?"

"I didn't mean to flip out like that yesterday. No one's supposed to know about that. I... I don't want another shitstorm on my hands, I just- I- you were getting on my nerves yesterday and-"

"I am sorry about that."

"I know. You said so a little bit ago. I just- I never meant to blurt that all out, so you can just ignore it."

"But I can't. Because now I know what you've dealt with and while I don't know details, I do know that if anyone messes with you, I'm gonna have to kick their ass."

Blaine blushed a bit, rolling his eyes. "You barely know me."

"Fuck that. We're almost best friends. I mean, you already told me your life story so you might as well get used to having a weirdo as a friend."

_I don't think you're weird, not really,_ Blaine thought to himself, but he just rolled his eyes again and directed his attention down the hall to where Rachel was storming towards him. Hot on her heels was the incredibly tall glee guy and he looked distressed as he ran behind Rachel.

"Step away from my brother!" Rachel shouted, dashing forward to link her arm in Blaine's and tug him backward. "How dare you corner him after what you did yesterday! Who do you think you are? Do you think it's fun to pick on new kids? Just because you are your friends are juvenile delinquents doesn't mean you can mess up everyone else's lives too! How dare you!" The longer she ranted, the louder her voice became, and its shrillness increased. Blaine cringed as his sister jabbed one of her fingers into Kurt's chest and kept poking him as she continued to yell.

"Rach- Rachel, please stop. It's okay!"

"No it's not! This guy made you cry yesterday!" Her voice was still loud and booming and Blaine shrunk away from her, eyes falling onto a few stragglers who were walking past them, curious eyes watching and staring at him funny when they heard Rachel mention that Kurt made him upset. One girl even grinned and leaned close to her friend to whisper behind her hand, _all while staring at Blaine_.

"Rachel, stop." Blaine pleaded, eyes locked on the girl whispering about him, "Please!"

"What? I'm defending your honor!"

"You're also embarrassing the hell out of me! Stop!" Blaine yanked his arm away and stepped back, almost running into the tall guy before he finally just gave up and turned around, darting down the hall and out of the school. He couldn't be in there any longer; it was stifling in that tiny hallway and the looks he was getting just sent him back to his freshman year when people watched him get thrown into lockers or when they laughed at him when a few members of the football team thought it would be funny to pour green tea on the front of his brand new white jeans. All the bad memories of years past reared their ugly heads and Blaine struggled to breathe, stumbling over to the side of the school to hide near the greenery. He fell to the ground, plopping down on his butt in the soil as he began to hyperventilate.

_This couldn't be happening. It was only the second day. People were going to talk about him tomorrow. He would never be able to escape his past. He would never be able to escape the bullying or the torment._

God, he knew Rachel was only trying to help, but at that moment in time, he wished she just would have kept her mouth shut. He knew he was probably freaking out over something trivial since there weren't that many people in the hall when Rachel announced his breakdown to the whole world, but he was still scared that someone was going to start a rumor that the new kid was a wimp and then he'd be the next target for the popular kids. He saw what they did to the kids they considered weak (the nerds, the band geeks, etc.) He accidentally walked in on a boy with a large curly afro picking a pretty nasty looking wedgie from his behind when he went to the bathroom earlier and he knew it had to be the football team who did it. So what would they do to him once they found out he cried over something Kurt Hummel said? What would they do if they found out he was gay and that his parents were actually two out and proud gay men? What would they do?

What would Blaine do?

Sniffling, he pulled his knees to his chest and sucked in a shaky breath, wishing one of his dads would come get him and tell him that they were sending him to board at Dalton. He was safe there. He was happy there.

He wasn't happy here and he wasn't sure he'd ever be.

::::::::::

Rachel felt terrible.

Once Blaine ran off, Finn (her new friend from glee who just somehow ended up being the brother of the guy she just flipped out on) got her to calm down and once she wasn't seeing red, she realized what she did. Around them, some random kids were still in the hall carefully watching the group and she just _knew_ they heard her saying things about how upset Blaine was the day before.

_Oh god, what had she done?_

"Did you see where he went?" She asked, looking to both Finn and Kurt with wide, watery eyes. They both shrugged, but Kurt seemed a little angry as he glared at her. "What?"

"You're his sister, aren't you? You're supposed to look out for him, not embarrass him."

"Actually I thought that's what the point of having a sibling was," Finn added, but Kurt glared at him and the boy quickly shut up.

"I didn't mean to," Rachel whispered, standing up on her tippy-toes to see where Blaine could've gone. She broke away from the group, Finn following behind her, and somehow Kurt came too - since she could hear him growling out warnings to the kids who unfortunately overheard Rachel's rant as they walked past. The three of them stepped outside and looked into the parking lot, glancing out to see if they could find Blaine there. Rachel ran over to her car to see if he was there while Finn walked the other side. Kurt, on the other hand, broke away and began walking to the one place _he_ used to hide out when he wanted to be alone.

_And of course, great minds think alike_, he told himself when he spotted Blaine sitting on the ground next to the shrubbery, his head tucked against his knees. "Blaine?"

"Leave me alone."

"Acting like a five year old isn't going to make me leave. Sorry."

Blaine lifted his head and glared, his teary eyes narrowing at Kurt. The tears in them leaked out and ran down his cheeks, making Kurt's throat lock up a bit over how upset the other guy looked.

"Rachel's looking for you," he said softly, flopping down beside Blaine. Before he completely sat, he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit one, slipping it between his lips. "Smoke?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not get wrinkles or yellow teeth or lung cancer."

"Suit yourself," Kurt mumbled with a roll of the eyes. "Smoking's the only thing that can calm me anymore. That and those stupid fucking pills my therapist put me on, but I don't like those things. Makes me sick."

Blaine looked over at him, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? You don't have to be here."

"I thought I told you we were friends now. Plus you told me a lot of shit about your life. I guess I thought I'd return the favor, though I'm not about to reveal all of my secrets before I've fully gotten to know you." When Blaine chuckled, Kurt smiled and then took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out in one long stream. "There we go. Feel better?"

"Not really. I'm going to get beat up soon. Those people in the hall heard what Rachel said and- and that's where it's going to start. I'm a dead man. They didn't kill me last time, so I guess this is it."

"God, you are morbid. Jesus fucking Christ," Kurt grumbled, pulling another cig out of the packet to light against his first one. "Why such a conspiracy theorist?"

"I've learned to not get my hopes up anymore. Nothing goes right for me so why shouldn't I immediately expect the bad? It's bound to happen anyway."

"Damn. You are one messed up guy."

Blaine looked Kurt up and down, eyes studying the torn skinny jeans and the long, complicated boots. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, nodding his head towards Kurt's cigarette and bright hair and piercings. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Fuck no. I'm messed up but I'm owning my shit. Why do you think I am the way I am? I'm not about to let someone come after me and just take it. If they do, I'll be ready. I used to be like you but I decided I wasn't going to be a victim."

"I tried that once. Got my ass thrown in the hospital in a medically induced coma while I healed up."

"Shit, Blaine." Kurt whispered as he finished his second cigarette. He let his gaze fall on his new friend and noticed how slumped and broken the boy seemed. Blaine was busy picking at some of the dandelions that grew around the shrubbery, his dark eyes watering again as he stared at the ground. "I'm not going to let people mess with you here."

"You don't know me. Why would you even do that?"

"Didn't we just have a similar conversation like this earlier? I mean, c'mon. Your memory can't be _that_ bad."

"Past brain injuries, excuse me."

"Okay, enough of that, Debbie Downer." Kurt stood up, dusting off the back of his pants before he held a hand out, raising his pierced eyebrow as he waited for Blaine to just take his hand. "Take it, damnit. Your sister's freaking the fuck out and I've got to save Finn before she kills his eardrums."

"Finn? Is that the tall guy?"

"Yep. Kinda built like Frankenstein but with more brain function and better grammar? That's him."

"I think my sister likes him."

"Oh god, I thought so. Finn likes her too. Wouldn't shut up about her in the car yesterday."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit. "What? You two carpool?"

"You and Rachel carpool. That's what siblings do, don't they?"

"You and Finn are _brothers_?! Like real, actual _brothers_?!"

Kurt scoffed, "Oh don't be so surprised. Yeah, we're brothers. Stepbrothers, but still brothers nonetheless. My dad married his mom a few years ago. Nothing more to tell."

"Oh, so your parents are divorced?"

"Nah. Mom's dead. Finn's dad is dead. Our parents had something in common - _dead spouses, would you look at that_? - and _voilà_, instant marriage!" He said it so nonchalantly that Blaine felt his heart throb in pain a little, but he finally took his friend's hand and allowed Kurt to pull him to his feet.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, yeah well, you get it though. You said you were adopted so you understand."

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"There you are!" A voice interrupted. Rachel came running towards them, a hand dramatically clutching at her heart as she threw herself at Blaine and hugged him close. "God, Blaine, you scared the dickens out of me! I'm so glad you are okay!" She tossed a glare at Kurt and then pulled back to check her brother for any injuries. Hands squished the sides of his face as she tilted his head this way and that, looking for any sign of distress. "Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry for what I did back there. I should've been quieter. I-"

"Holy shit, are you made out of only hot air? Take a breath or something, damn!" Kurt said, shaking his head in amazement when Rachel finally silenced and scowled at him.

"This is none of your business, you jerk. You might be Finn's brother, but you really hurt Blaine yesterday and he never deserved anything you did. So just stay away from him."

"I didn't realize you were the relationship police, princess. Blaine can be friends with whoever he wants; you don't control him. Just because you're his sister doesn't mean you can tell him who he can and cannot talk to. If that was the case, I'd tell Finn to turn and run the other way every time he saw you, lest he get blown away by Rachel Berry, the Big Bad Wolf. She'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"

Rachel's mouth fell open at the insult (Blaine snickered, though she didn't catch it) and she shook her head, huffing as she grabbed onto Blaine's hands and pulled him away. "I really don't want to deal with you right now so we are leaving! Thank you for your help, Finn. I really appreciate it. As for you, Kurt, you can stuff it!" And with that, she stormed off, dragging Blaine with her. Before the completely rounded the corner to the parking lot, Blaine shot a glance over his shoulder and gave Kurt a little wave, smiling a bit when the bright haired boy waved back.

He wasn't sure exactly what happened back there, but it seemed like he might have made a new friend... something he definitely wasn't expecting to get at a place like William McKinley High School.

* * *

**A/N: I've never written an AU like this before. It's crazy hard because you're trying to write characters you love but they're all over the place and you don't know if you like it or not. Badboy!skank!Kurt is a crazy character to deal with because you know canon!Kurt's mannerisms and such and like, he doesn't act like this lol! Hell, even Blaine in this is a stretch because he's a bit angrier than canon!Blaine, but anyway hopefully you guys are liking the story so far. The characters are all over the place but we're getting somewhere, I promise! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Also, I'm not really sure if you can test out of classes anymore. At my old school, people tested out of things all the time and graduated early, but that was forever ago, so things might have changed. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

The next few days flew by for Blaine.

He spent a lot of time in Miss Pillsbury's office getting his schedule fixed since he was able to test out of a lot of his courses. Now instead of being in geometry, Blaine would be taking trigonometry with more of the upperclassmen and he was moved up a level in history and english. He still had a few sophomore credits to finish though, but with the exception of those, he was now officially a _junior_, which was more exciting to him than he led on.

Of course, there was one thing that Blaine didn't understand about the whole situation... and that was how much he wanted to tell his new friend _Kurt_ about his junior status.

It was weird. Way too weird for him to feel like he _needed_ to tell Kurt about it, especially since he had only known the bright haired boy for a couple of days now and Kurt didn't even know the whole struggle behind it all. But still, the desire was there and it scared him a little bit.

He shouldn't have been feeling that way, not when he barely knew the kid. Hell, it wasn't even like they spoke to each other much after that day when Kurt found him hiding on the side of the building all worked up after that argument with Rachel. Blaine had been so busy with trying to test out of his classes and being hulled up in the office that he didn't see Kurt at all minus the few times he was able to take a bathroom break or go to get a to-go lunch before he had to go back into testing mode.

However, much to Blaine's surprise, the very first morning he was free, Kurt was the first person he saw, as the other boy was leaning against his locker.

"Good morning."

"You're one of those _early morning, the sun shines out of my ass_ people, aren't you?" Kurt grumbled, stretching his long limbs out as he moved away from Blaine's locker. The shorter boy smiled at him and began shifting his books, pulling out all of the ones he no longer needed so he could give them back to his former teachers. Kurt just watched him yank the books out, one brow raised curiously. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I've gotta take these books back. I'm switching classes."

"Is that where you've been the last two days? Switching classes?"

"Yep. Miss Pillsbury was able to pull some strings for me so I got to test out of some courses so I wouldn't be stuck relearning everything I already did at Dalton. I'm a junior now."

"Well, welcome to the club. Give me your schedule."

Blaine's brows furrowed, confused as to why Kurt would even care about what classes he was taking, but he handed over his schedule anyway. "I'm in trig now, thank god. Geometry was too easy."

"Nerd."

"What? How does that make me a nerd?" Blaine laughed, slamming his locker shut. Kurt kicked one of his heavy booted feet back against the bottom lockers to brace himself while he read, his teeth clicking against his lip ring as he studied Blaine's schedule.

"It makes you a nerd because you just admitted that geometry is easy. Geometry is _not_ easy."

"Well, I think it is. It's also fun too."

"Okay, I'm done," Kurt teased, rolling his eyes as he pushed Blaine's class list back into his hands and stepped away from the locker. "If I stay here any longer, I'm gonna catch the poindexter plague and the next thing you know, I'll be reciting formulas by memory. See you later."

Before Blaine had a chance to retort, Kurt was already off down the hall, shoving Puckerman in the shoulder as he made his way outside, and Blaine couldn't help but think: _what a weird conversation.._.

::::::::::

The junior classes weren't too bad in Blaine's opinion.

Several of the glee kids he remembered from his first day were in a bunch of his classes, which was a surprise because Blaine didn't know so many of them were his age. They were all pretty nice to him, offering him their notes so he could catch-up and the like. By the end of the day, Blaine had gotten to know a handful of new people and before he went on to his trig class, he already made a new friend: a kind, smart (and rather cute) guy named Mike Chang.

"Some other glee kids are in trig, but since it's an elective math course, it's not a big class. Not too many people are keen on mathematics here."

"I can tell," Blaine answered, stepping in the doorway when Mike held the door open for him. "Thanks... do you guys have any math-related clubs? Mathletes? Tutors? Math Field Day prep?"

"Yeah, we do. Sign-ups and everything start at the beginning of the year, but new people are always welcome. You can tag along with me to a Brainiacs meeting if you'd like. We just won Nationals, but we're still having meetings to get ready to recruit new blood and you seem pretty smart so-"

"Awesome. I'd love that."

Mike gave him a genuine grin and then went to sit at his desk while Blaine went to introduce himself to his new math teacher. The woman, Ms. Linden, smiled at him as she studied his schedule and when he told her he just transferred in from Dalton, they proceeded to have a conversation about one of the professors there (someone that Ms. Linden knew from school.) That talk continued until the bell rang and then Ms. Linden introduced Blaine to the class.

"This is Blaine Anderson-Berry. He's a new transfer student. Blaine, we have some seats available in the back if you wouldn't mind taking a seat." She gestured towards the way back of the room and Blaine's eyes widened when he spotted Kurt sitting in the last row all by himself, long legs stretched out in front of him as he sat slumped down in his seat. "You can sit next to Mr. Hummel if you'd like."

"Okay," Blaine murmured, smirking to himself as he made his way to the back of the class and plopped into the desk on Kurt's right. "I didn't know you were taking trig."

"I needed to take something."

"But trig though? I thought math was for nerds."

"It is. I'm just taking it because there's nothing else to take."

"Study hall? Cooking class? Fashion design? Kurt, there are _tons_ of classes to take."

"I have study hall already. I can cook so I don't need a class... and fashion is already a love of mine so why should I take a class with an incompetent teacher who knows _nothing_ about dressing fashionable."

"Huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll show you later." He ran a hand through his multicolored hair and went to dig his notes out from a tattered folder, sliding them over to Blaine once he found them. "These are the notes from the last few lessons. You're gonna need them, unless you truly are a math dork."

"I resent that, but thanks," Blaine said softly. His tone was almost bashful, which was a bit mortifying the more he thought about it. But he just rolled his eyes at himself and slid Kurt's notes into his book, admiring the other boy's neat scrawl before he turned his attention back to the front of the room where Ms. Linden was writing on the board. For the next fifty minutes, he took notes like a madman and then went to start on his homework when the teacher assigned them a few pages in the book; when the bell rang, he shoved his notes and the ones Kurt was letting him borrow in his folder and then began packing up his things, carefully watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye as the other boy gathered up his stuff and began to leave the room. "Hey! You're not gonna wait for me?"

"I didn't realize I was supposed to walk you to your locker everyday," Kurt grumbled teasingly and Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he realized that it sort of sounded like the two of them were _flirting_.

_You can't do this, Blaine. You just got to this school. They don't know you're gay here. They don't know anything about you. You can survive this next year if you just keep your mouth shut._

He hated that it came to that: having to hide himself. But he was still very scared. Even though he had been at McKinley for almost a week now, he still wasn't used to the whole _public school_ of it all. Walking past big hulking athletes and smirking, bitchy-looking cheerleaders every single day terrified the hell out of him. Walking past those people every morning and hearing the things they said about everybody else (the bottomfeeders) at the school made him nervous; he didn't trust any of the popular kids a bit and even though Kurt obviously wasn't one of the popular people, Blaine knew that being too friendly with him might trigger a target on his back. Kurt was gay - the school definitely knew that - but Kurt was a badass who could hold his own.

In the meantime, Blaine was still this scared little boy, always worried that someone was going to jump him from behind like they did just a few years ago.

Sighing, he shook away his jumbled thoughts and glanced up, surprised to find the classroom empty minus him, Kurt, and the math teacher. Kurt was watching him with one eyebrow raised, studying him closely as if Blaine just did something completely interesting and didn't realize it.

"You ready to go or do I have to wait for you to come back to the real world?"

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, sliding his messenger bag over his shoulder as he fell into step beside the taller boy. Kurt side-eyed him again before yanking the classroom door open and letting Blaine walk through it first. "Thanks. I never pegged you as the door holding type."

"Yeah, because I have crazy hair and wear dark colors and smoke, I'm automatically a bad person."

"I never said that- I-"

Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving past Blaine to get to his locker, "Pull your panties out of a bunch, Abs. I'm just picking on you."

"Abs? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Abs - it's easier to say than Anderson-Berry."

Chuckling, Blaine shoved Kurt in the shoulder and then quickly looked around to make sure no one saw; luckily, nobody else was around, so he was in the clear, but it didn't mean he could let his guard down like that again. Of course, Kurt noticed his fear and commented on it.

"If you're worried that someone's gonna mess with you, tell me, okay? I've got a rep around here and people know not to fuck with me." He looked Blaine over for a few seconds and then went back to shoving all his stuff in his locker. "They're not gonna mess with you either if they know any better."

"You can't guarantee that, Kurt. Plus, it's not your job to protect me."

"Unfortunately, you're stuck with me, Abs. You're the one who stupidly made eye contact with me that day and if you were as smart as you claim to be, you would've known to not look into the eyes of one of the _Skanks_. We're like cats - you show us attention and we'll follow you everywhere."

"You're dumb," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes, inching down the hall towards his locker. "Why do you guys call each other _Skanks_ anyway. Isn't that kind of rude?"

"Eh. People have been calling anyone who hangs out beneath the bleachers _Skanks_ forever. You could be the cleanest person in the school, but if you've been caught hanging out down there, you're automatically a _Skank_. You'll be one sooner or later if you keep on hanging out with me."

"I don't care," Blaine whispered, shutting his locker before he turned back to Kurt. "As long as people leave me alone, I'm fine."

"They don't even care if you dress like a kindergartener. Once you're associated with the _Skanks_, you are one. I hope you're ready."

Blaine nodded, but then the statement clicked in his brain and he scoffed, shoving Kurt again. "Excuse me! I do not dress like I'm in kindergarten! My style is perfectly fine," he hissed, gesturing towards his polo shirt and bowtie. "I happen to like my style."

"You look like you stepped out of a Brooks Brothers catalog. I wouldn't brag too much."

"You're mean."

"Never said I was nice," Kurt laughed, pulling his ratty bookbag over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall with Blaine on his tail. The two of them paused in another hall, eyes catching onto where Rachel and Finn stood talking, Finn leaning against a set of abandoned lockers while Rachel took things out of her locker and stuffed them into the bag Finn held out for her. She kept batting her long, dark lashes at the tall teen and Kurt made a noise under his breath that made Blaine snicker.

"I think our siblings may be in love."

"It's been a week. How can you fall in love in a week?" Kurt grumbled, a sneer flickering across his face as he began walking down the hall. He was several feet ahead of Blaine when the other boy remembered to move, having all of a sudden been distracted by the incredible tightness of Kurt's pants and how well his friend filled them out.

He wasn't sure if he himself understood what in the world was going on with his sister and Finn, but he did know that if Kurt kept on wearing jeans like _that_, he was going to have some problems.

::::::::::

"Well, I hate everything and everyone," Kurt huffed as he threw himself down in his seat during trigonometry a few days later. His eyes were more grey today and he looked exhausted, especially when he slumped down in his seat and covered his eyes with his arm. "I need this day to just fucking end."

"Something wrong?"

The arm covering Kurt's eyes moved and cloudy grey eyes immediately fell onto Blaine, "I come in bitching about my day and you ask me if something's wrong. How observant of you."

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Kurt." Blaine added, quietly shuffling his papers around to prepare his notes for that day's test review. He shot a look to his friend and frowned when he found Kurt with his arm covering his face again, head titled to the sky as he muttered stuff to himself. "You can talk to me, you know? Ms. Linden's not here yet."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something. If you didn't want me to know you were having a bad day, you wouldn't have come in here and said something to me about it. I'm not dumb, I know you want to rant. So rant. I've got time... well, enough time until the bell rings. Then you'll just have to wait until after class."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked as he moved his arm again to stare at Blaine incredulously. "Like, what time period were you stolen from? Who actually asks people to tell them about their problems? I mean, _yeah_, therapists do, but you're not getting paid for this."

"I care about my friends problems, okay? Sue me."

Kurt blinked stupidly at him for a moment, chewing on his lip ring before he looked down at his math book. "It's just... this fucking school-" As soon as he began to speak, the bell rang and Ms. Linden came speeding into the room, apologizing for her tardiness. Blaine gave Kurt a sad look, but told him they could definitely talk later. "Fine," Kurt relented, grabbing out his homework to pass to the front of the room. He angrily got out his pen and paper and began taking notes on the review, not noticing the worried glances Blaine was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

::::::::::

"So what's going on with you?" Blaine asked as he sidled up to Kurt. The two of them were walking to their lockers after the end-of-the-day bell rang, Kurt walking around with a scowl on his face that read: _angry_. His lips were pursed tight and his eyes were narrowed as he stared down the long hall ahead of them. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and let his gaze fall to where Kurt's eyes were: on a group of guys down the hall. "Were they bothering you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? You were going to say something in class-"

"Yeah, and now I'm over it."

"Obviously you aren't, otherwise you wouldn't be glaring at everybody. What's wrong?"

Kurt shot a dark look at Blaine and the shorter boy almost backed down, fear prickling up his spine at the glare. "It's nothing. Drop it."

"_Kurt_, c'mon. What happened?"

"I said _drop it,_" Kurt hissed, storming off down the hall past his locker. He didn't look back once as he made a quick turn down the hall and out the main doors, leaving Blaine alone, confused, and wondering what the hell just happened. Swallowing nervously, Blaine hiked his bookbag higher on his shoulder and continued on to his locker, his mind wandering to what could have possibly upset his friend.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of thudding footsteps coming up behind him. Out of nowhere, his body lurched forward, the product of a harsh shove and he crashed against the lockers, his back bouncing against the metal before he stumbled back and fell on his bottom. Wide hazel eyes lifted to the sky to check out what just happened and Blaine's line of sight was instantly filled with red letterman jackets. Several members of the football/basketball/whatever teams hovered over him, menacing smirks on their faces as they stared down at the boy they just knocked over.

"Hey new kid," one of the jacketed boys taunted. He was a heavy set dark-skinned boy who looked like he snapped freshmen in half just for fun. Blaine gulped, shrinking in on himself when the guy leaned closer to him. "What's wrong? _Scared?_"

"Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to any of you."

"You need to learn your place, newbie. You come here and all of a sudden, you're running with the glee losers and getting the faculty to kiss your ass. Who do you think you are, punk?" The guy smashed his hand into Blaine's locker, which was right above the smaller teen's head considering his position on the ground. The punch made the rest of the row of lockers vibrate and the action made a shiver run down Blaine's spine.

"I don't want any trouble," Blaine choked out, looking at all of the members of the team with as steely of a stare as he could give. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I think we can. You see: we run this joint, new kid, and for you to just barge up in here and get Figgins to move you up a grade when you haven't done a _damn thing_ in this school is some serious bullshit, you understand me?" The football player leaned closer and Blaine shrunk down again, heart rate speeding up the closer the guy got.

"Please-"

"Dude, Azimio, I think he's gonna piss his pants!" One of the other guys shouted and the group of athletes began cracking up, all of them laughing at Blaine's expense while the smaller guy cowered on the floor. Blaine could feel his chest tightening up and soon it became harder to breathe. The air was stifling, too hot, and all he wanted to do was jump up and run away, far, far away. But he was _terrified_. It had only been a few weeks since he started at McKinley... he was just getting used to the place, and now this.

Sucking in a shaky breath, he pulled his legs towards his chest and tried to make himself as tiny as he could, hoping and praying that the group of guys before him would show him mercy and just _go_.

_Why are they doing this now? What did I do to them? Why are they coming after me? How did they know about me getting moved up a grade? I don't understand._ The thoughts bled through Blaine's brain like water and he shook his head, trying to keep himself grounded so that if need be, he'd have the chance to run if the guys decided to attack him or something. Around him, the group of bulky guys cracked jokes about the new kid's stature and fear and Blaine wished they would just leave him alone and let him be.

But they weren't, they were having _fun_.

The toe of someone's sneaker poked at his side and Blaine whimpered, jerking away and smacking his back against the lockers again. He hissed as pain ripped up his back, already tender from the locker shove he got moments before. "Please leave me alone."

"Z, the guy's really freaking out," a soft voice said from the back and Blaine looked up, catching a pair of green eyes staring back at him. The guy looked threatening enough, muscular and hard looking, but he seemed sympathetic to Blaine's plight. It was weird.

"Jesus, Karofsky... growing soft, aren't we?" Another one of the guys teased and the green eyed guy (_Karofsky_?) shot a glance at Blaine before he began arguing with his outspoken teammate. In the meantime, the main tormentor (_Azimio_, Blaine's mind added) turned back to Blaine and hunched down.

"Now you listen and you listen good, fresh meat. You-"

"Leave him alone!" A voice boomed down the hallway. The sound of footsteps filled Blaine's ears and he looked up, shocked to see his sister and Finn running towards him. Finn looked livid and Rachel looked absolutely terrified, especially when she caught Blaine's eye and saw the sheer amount of fear written on his face. "Back away from him, guys!" Finn warned, skidding to a stop in front of Blaine, effectively putting a little bit of distance between him and the football team.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel whimpered, dropping to her knees to grab up her trembling brother. Blaine didn't even have the strength to push her away, instead leaning heavily on her as all the fight in him withered away. He was so scared that he was about to deal with another Sadie Hawkins incident that he all but shut down, but now with Finn and Rachel there, he felt a bit safer although the number of athletes versus his friends/family wasn't really fair.

"Rach-"

"It's okay. I'm here. Finn's here. We've got you." She brushed some sweat away from his forehead and glared up at the men before her, her dark eyes raging. "How dare you! How _dare_ you!"

"Uh oh, looks like we have an angry elf on our hands," one of the basketball players taunted and a few of the guys laughed while the others just snickered. Finn rose to his full height and stared down at his teammates (of which Blaine was _just_ noticing that Finn himself was wearing a letterman jacket), eyes blazing in anger at their rudeness and stupidity.

"These two haven't done anything to any of you! They just got here and you're already picking on them!"

"Like you haven't slushied or dumpster tossed any newbies before," Azimio countered and that began a full-out argument between the two guys. They threw insults and barbs back and forth at each other while everyone else watched on and it wasn't until a tall, angry looking woman came storming down the hall that either of them quieted.

"What is going on here?" The woman yelled in a disgusted tone, flicking her eyes from the boys in the letterman jackets to the two scared siblings seated on the floor. She immediately turned to Finn and told him to tell her what happened, to which Finn completely confessed what he and Rachel walked in on. At that, the woman turned to Blaine, kneeling close his level. "Blaine? Hey, I'm Coach Beiste. Are you okay? Did these guys hurt you?"

Blaine knew he should mention his aching back, but he didn't, instead shaking his head _no_. Rachel stared at him in shock, but Blaine gave her a dirty look. "I'm fine. Just shaken up, but okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No worries," Blaine whispered, not even sure if he believed his own lie. Coach Beiste watched him for a few seconds more before she stood up and snapped her fingers.

"All of you, follow me!" When the group failed to provide, she exploded, "_Now _if you want to stay on any sports team!" The group followed her down the hall, leaving Finn, Rachel, and Blaine alone. Once they were gone, Blaine sucked in a deep, shaky breath, falling against his sister's shoulder as all the fear and anxiety spilled out of him in heaving sobs.

He hadn't been that scared in forever and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with that ever again.

::::::::::

Kurt blew a long stream of smoke out of his nostrils and leaned his head back against the chainlink fence. Quinn was lounging on the dirty couch across from him, Puckerman hovering over her as they made out, not giving two shits that Kurt was sitting right there.

"Can't you guys go to Quinn's house and do this?"

"Can't you go home and smoke?" Puck asked in between sucking a hickie on Quinn's neck. "You do know you can smoke at your own house... or in your car or wherever. You don't have to be a creep and watch us going at it just because you haven't gotten any in forever."

"Oh fuck off," Kurt grumbled, stubbing out his cigarette and tossing it into the ashtray nearby. He reached behind him to pull another cig from his carton when he felt his ass shake with the vibration of his cellphone. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the device from his pocket and slid his finger across the screen to answer it, knowing all well that it was Finn asking him to hurry up so they could go home. "Yeah Finn. What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

"Why'd you leave Blaine alone?"

_Fuck_.

As soon as Finn mentioned Blaine and the word _alone_, it was like someone poured a slushie all down Kurt's back. _Something happened to Blaine_. "What happened?"

"Some of the guys cornered him. I think they shoved him around a bit, but Rachel's got him now. It's just... Kurt, you usually stick around with him. I think they noticed you were gone so they swarmed. He's a little shaken up, but Beiste's got the guys in her office right now and Rachel's taking Blaine home."

"Where are you?" Kurt asked, steeling his voice even though he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Going to the car. I'm gonna follow Rachel home first and make sure she and Blaine get home okay. I just wanted to know if you were going to ride or if you'd just catch a ride home with Quinn later."

Behind him, Kurt heard Quinn moan and he shook his head, standing up. "I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the car." Quickly, he hung up his phone and flipped his friends off when they cheered over his leaving. "Fuck off. Use protection. Yada yada yada," he called over his shoulder as he left. His voice might have been steady as he teased his friends, but deep down, he felt sick over what he was told on the phone.

_Those assholes went after Blaine._

::::::::::

_"Hey queer, gotta new boyfriend?"_

_Kurt turned around, hand freezing in its position of raising his cigarette to his lips. Before him stood Dave Karofsky, the bulky guy sneering at him when Kurt raised a brow in his direction._

_"What do you want, hamhock? Where are your croonies?"_

_Karofsky's eyes darted back and forth until he noticed the coast was clear and then he ducked into the shadows of the bleachers, plopping down on the dusty old couch. As soon as he was seated, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."_

_"What? Be a jerk? Because you could easily tell the other guys to fuck off instead of being their obedient puppy dog."_

_"It's not that easy!" Karofsky growled, bunching his fingers in his too short hair. "You don't understand what it's like. You don't understand how hard it is to just be there and deal with them all the time."_

_"You don't have-"_

_"Sports are the only ticket I have out of this town! I can't just quit them or tell the guys off! God, I thought you knew that!"_

_"Sorry for not giving two shits whether or not you're still miserable because you're too chicken to tell your friends off, David." Kurt hissed, stomping his cigarette out with the toe of his boot. "You are the only person allowing yourself to be pushed around like that. It's not my problem that you won't tell those guys to fuck off."_

_"Kurt, I..." The other boy trailed off, sitting up as he began picking at some loose threads on his jeans. They stayed quiet for several minutes while Kurt smoked another cigarette and by the time he went to light his third, Karofsky just started talking. "Today they were blabbing about those new kids - you know, the brother and sister who just got here? Z wants to know if you and the boy are fucking around and they keep on talking like they're going to come to you about it and I- I just... the things they were saying, Kurt."_

_"Let them come to me then. I'll knock the shit out of them."_

_Karofsky dropped his gaze again, head shaking at Kurt's words. "But is it true though? Are you two-"_

_"That's none of your fucking business and you know it." Kurt blew the rest of the smoke from his lungs and scowled, "But we're not and those fuckers better leave Blaine alone."_

_"But you like him?"_

_"Oh my god, Dave, move the fuck on, okay? Nothing will ever happen between us. You made sure of that when you decided to bully me every single day and especially after you tried to kiss me last year!"_

_"You know I'm sorry for that. I wasn't thinking."_

_"Yeah well, you obviously don't do much of that, now do you?"_

_"You don't have to be such a dick all of the time, you know? I came over here to warn you that Z and the guys were gonna bother you, so you don't have to be such an ass to me."_

_"Whatever, Karofsky. Are we done?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, we're done," the other guy mumbled, standing up from the couch and dusting off his pants. He looked out towards the football field to see if anyone was out there that would rat on him for being under the bleachers with Kurt, but he didn't see anybody. Sighing, he turned back towards Kurt, "You know... I think I liked you better when you weren't all badass and intolerable."_

_"Well, that's nice. I've never liked you."_

_And with that, Karofsky went on his way, leaving Kurt alone beneath the bleachers to think about what he had been told: if the knuckleheaded athletes thought something was going on between him and Blaine, then he was gonna be in for it. They usually let him be, especially since he kicked Rick the Stick's ass back in October for messing with him, but now that Blaine was around and he seemed to have taken a liking to Kurt, all of a sudden he was on their radar again. Scowling, Kurt ran a hand through his thick hair and sat down on the couch, mind racing over what he was going to do now that some idiots thought he had a new boyfriend._

::::::::::

_Of course, they'd go after Blaine. They couldn't find Kurt, so Blaine was their best bet. Fuck._

Kurt stormed through the parking lot, eyes narrowing when he caught Finn leaning up against Rachel Berry's car. The passenger door was open and Kurt could see Rachel's hands waving as she talked to Blaine, who was slumped in his seat; Finn was standing on the driver's side, watching the surrounding area like an angry papa bear. "Who did it?" Kurt hissed as he stepped up to the car.

"Azimio and the other guys. Karofsky was there too, but Blaine said he tried to call them off a little bit. When I got there, he was fighting with Rogers about something so I guess he wasn't really in on it today... shocker, right? Blaine's really shaken up though. Rachel said something about him being bullied at his old school and-"

"I know. Let me talk to him."

"Well, Rach's trying to calm him down now so-"

Kurt ignored the rest of his brother's sentence and wandered around to the other side of the car, ducking down beside Rachel - thus interrupting her speech - to peer inside at Blaine. "Hey. You okay?"

"Fine," Blaine whispered. He looked worse for wear, that was sure, and fire ran up Kurt's spine thanks to how pissed off he felt that those idiots went after his friend instead of coming to him.

"You're not hurt?"

"My back does. I kinda got a locker shove..."

"You _what_?!" Rachel screeched, pushing Kurt to the side in order to check her brother's back. She carelessly lifted the back of his shirt, exposing his reddened skin and Kurt's fists balled up. _Oh, he was going to fuck somebody up_.

"It's nothing," Blaine said softly, trying to brush off his sister's prying hands, but Kurt knocked his arms away so he could also observe the damage.

"I'll fucking kill 'em."

"Kurt, don't. It's okay."

"No, Abs, it's not. Those fuckers were going to come after me today and instead they went after you-"

Finn turned around at that, staring at Kurt in shock. "They were coming after you?"

"They think there's something going on between me and Blaine. I heard that they were looking for me to find out if it was true, but I wasn't even thinking - _fuck_, I didn't even think they'd go after Blaine. _Fucking assholes._"

The group watched Kurt as he began ranting, one hand locked up in his thick blue hair. He seemed so much more upset than he was letting on and deep down, it confused everyone, especially Blaine.

"Kurt, it's fine."

"Can Blaine and I be alone for a second?"

Rachel and Finn blinked stupidly at the sudden question, but when they caught the fiery look in Kurt's eyes, they nodded and stepped away, going over to where Kurt's Navigator was parked just a few feet away. Once they were gone, Kurt knelt down, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you alone today. I wasn't even thinking they were going to come after you. God, Blaine, I fucked up."

"I don't need a bodyguard, you know?" Blaine murmured, embarrassed that everyone was treating him like a child. Sure, he freaked out earlier and fell apart after what happened in the hallway, but he wasn't a baby - he could take care of himself.

"Yeah, but I know these guys. I know what they're capable of and I should've known that if they were going to try to mess with me, they'd come after you too, especially since they were saying shit about us being together." He reached out, grabbing Blaine's hand. Beside him, the shaken boy sucked in a deep breath, but Kurt ignored it. "Those guys won't mess with you again, I promise."

"Kurt-"

"I _promise_."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I had a pretty funny/crappy reaction to a food I ate the other night and I spent the next few days in a fog and slightly miserable (and man did it hurt to talk lol), but I'm good now and hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters out faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

**Warning: Discussions of bullying and mentions of homophobic language in this chapter!**

* * *

_"Why ya runnin', Hummel? C'mon!"_

_Kurt darted around the corner, picking up speed as he dashed to the left and zig-zagged through the park near his house. His heart was pounding and he could only wish that the group of boys behind him would get winded and slow down. Of course, the guys chasing him were members of the football team, so they were pretty good runners, but Kurt could still hope._

_And hope he did._

_Another splash of warmth hit the back of his neck and Kurt gagged, fighting the urge to vomit as the strong smell of hot urine covered his body. Not long after the first, another balloon smacked his legs, wetting his pants and boots; he felt tears fill up his eyes as his feet squished in his shoes - another pair of perfectly good boots ruined, and he almost cried out when another balloon crashed against the side of his head, busting and coating his hair with someone else's pee._

_Oh God._

_"Throw another one, Karofsky! Get 'em!" Azimio yelled, causing more shouts to erupt from the group of apes and before Kurt could wipe the piss from his eyes, he slipped forward, his boot catching on a balloon right before it popped. Immediately he fell to the ground._

_"Please, don't. Please," he pleaded, shutting his eyes when the light around him grew darker. The group of letterman jacket clad guys surrounded him, each of them wearing identical sinister grins and wielding urine filled balloons in their hands as they stared down at the tiny freshman before them._

_"Should we leave him alone or should we teach him a lesson?" One of the older guys (a senior) questioned, nudging Kurt with his sneaker. The action made the smaller guy curl up in a ball. "Kid's a fag and faggots need to learn their place."_

_"Pummel him. Pummel Hummel," a voice chimed in and the others laughed at the joke, agreeing with the guy. Kurt recognized the voice instantly - Noah Puckerman, his classmate since kindergarten. He whimpered, wishing that someone, anyone would just stop this, stop them from picking on him, but he knew it would never happen. They'd been doing this to him since the beginning of the year and they weren't going to stop until he cracked._

_And oh god how close he was to cracking._

_Curling up tighter, Kurt shut his eyes, ignoring the strong smell of piss and the way his eyes were getting sticky from the drying liquid on his skin. This was so unsanitary, so disgusting and he wondered how anyone could possibly think throwing their own bodily waste on anybody was justified. Before he had the chance to cover his face, a shower of balloons rained upon him, bursting all over his body and coating his clothes, skin, and hair with the smelly liquid inside. He coughed, assaulted by the smell, and the boys around him laughed loudly, high-fiving each other when all of their balloons were popped and gone._

_Only one boy spoke after that. His voice was quiet. "Dude, I got pee on my Nikes. My mom's gonna kill me; she just got these for me!" _

_Finn._

_"Look what you did, queer. You ruined Hudson's shoes! Are you happy about that? Way to go, ass burglar!" A foot pushed at his hip and Kurt rolled over on his back, pee getting into his nose and making him cough and gag. His bullies laughed at his discomfort and one of them went to dig in his now-ruined messenger bag, pulling out his wallet._

_"He's got fifty bucks in here. You think that'll get you new shoes, Hudson?"_

_"I, uh- I dunno. I don't think-"_

_"Here. Take it," one of the seniors said, shoving the money in Finn's hands. "Buy yourself some new kicks before your mom finds out and murders your ass. Lord knows we're gonna need you when Parker graduates and if your mom kills you now, we won't have a quarterback next year."_

_"Yeah, yeah, okay." Finn agreed. Kurt could hear him take the money and shove it into his pockets; then the group began backing away, leaving only one guy behind to give Kurt another message._

_"Next time, don't be checking out my ass in gym class, you hear me?" Azimio Adams hissed, punctuating his last words with a vicious assault by dumping Kurt's heavy, book-laden bag on top of his face and chest. The books inside thumped and cracked against his skin and Kurt whined when the hard corners punctured various places on his neck, cheeks, and arms. "Fucking queer."_

_And then he was gone, leaving Kurt curled up in the middle of the park, tears running down his face as he struggled to breathe and not throw up._

::::::::::

Kurt's fingers gripped the steering wheel as he drove through the streets of Lima behind Rachel Berry. The girl drove pretty slow, but Kurt knew that she was only being cautious since they were new to the area and there were always bored cops sitting on the corner just waiting to bust somebody for anything they could get. In the passenger seat next to him sat Finn, quiet and lost in his thoughts as well as they drove through downtown Lima. Deep down, Kurt wondered if his brother was thinking about the same things _he_ was thinking about - all those times _Kurt_ was bullied by the same group of guys who went after Blaine.

Sure, it had been years since Kurt had been jumped like that, but the wounds were still fresh and sometimes he still had nightmares, though he'd never, ever admit it to anyone.

It was hard too. His freshman year was pure hell, plain and simple, and all Kurt could do was take, take, and take the bullying while nobody bothered to help. Then his dad met Carole at a parent-teacher conference and the next thing he knew, he and Finn were going to become brothers... _brothers_ after all the crazy shit that went down between them.

It was ridiculously difficult for Kurt to accept his new family in the beginning. By the time his sophomore year started up, Carole and Finn were moving in and Kurt was going through the greatest change of his life: _reinventing himself_. Gone were the fashionable clothes and his normal, brown hair color. Instead, he bleached his hair, dyed it silver and black, and started to get piercings from a mutual friend of his that he met while he was taking self-defense classes. His father had been shocked at the time, worried about his son's well-being, but Kurt didn't speak a word of it to him, not telling his dad about what Finn and his friends did every single day... how they ruined his life.

His dad was so happy with Carole though and he couldn't ruin it, so he kept his mouth shut. It was only after Finn came walking into their new house and saw Kurt sitting there (taller, leaner, and looking much stronger than before) that he realized that what he did was wrong... and that was the end of the bullying from him. Even Noah Puckerman quit, especially after his fall from grace during the drama that was Quinn Fabray's pregnancy and by the beginning of sophomore year, Kurt had more people on his side.

And he hasn't looked back since.

Of course, there were fights in between that. The football/hockey/basketball/etc. teams still tried to get at him, especially Azimio and Dave Karofsky, but Kurt began fighting back. He got in trouble quite a bit because it was easier to blame the kid with the piercings and strange colored hair than it was to blame the big, hulking athlete _obviously_, but he didn't care because people started to realize that he was _not_ the person to be fucked with.

But then came Blaine.

Dorky, bubbly, _handsome_ Blaine, who was everything Kurt used to be and then some. Blaine was the boy that Kurt once imagined himself to be like - well, _before_ the whole bullying aspect. His new friend was fashionable (though Kurt _did_ like to tease him about his choices in dress), intelligent, well-spoken, and kind and for some god forsaken reason, Kurt was wildly enthralled by him. God, from the first moment he saw him, Kurt knew there was _something_ about the new kid... and there was, but he just couldn't explain it.

Blaine was different than everybody else. Just so special.

And that was why he had a target on his back.

Angrily, Kurt squeezed his fingers around the steering wheel tighter and let his thoughts roam to what he was going to do tomorrow when he saw Azimio in the hallway. _Would he walk up and kick him in the nuts? Would he vandalize his locker? Would he key his car?_ The possibilities were endless and he had all night to think about them so... He was still lost in his thoughts when Finn began smacking him on the arm, one arm wildly pointing behind them as he spoke.

"Rachel just pulled in that driveway over there and you completely passed it!"

"Well excuse me for being distracted, Finn. Jesus!" Kurt hissed, pulling over on the side of the road to park. They were a few houses down from Blaine and Rachel's home, but it didn't matter. He just parked in front of one of the other homes and climbed out of the car, shoving his hands into his hoodie as he walked. Rachel and Blaine were just getting out of their car when Finn and Kurt stepped into the driveway.

"Sorry we passed you guys. Kurt wasn't paying attention."

"You wanna drive next time?" Kurt yelled, waving an arm in the air as he stretched to his full height, now standing face-to-face with Finn. "If you wanna drive, then you can fucking drive, okay? Fuck off."

He was so immersed in his rant that he didn't notice the man lingering in the doorway, eyes narrowing at the two strange boys standing in his driveway. "Excuse me, but we don't use that kind of language around here."

Kurt glanced up, glaring at the person who interrupted him. He was seconds away from turning his anger on the stranger when Blaine stepped up beside him and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "Sorry dad," Blaine offered, shushing Kurt with a squeeze. "Kurt's just upset, that's all."

"Well he shouldn't use that language outside. There are kids living in this neighborhood and they're impressionable," the man scolded and Kurt bit back his tongue, fighting the urge to point out that all kids in the neighborhood should be in _school_ since the elementary and junior high students didn't get out until at least an hour after the high schoolers did. But since Blaine was holding onto his arm for dear life, Kurt knew he would be fighting a losing battle, so he zipped his lips and went to suck on his lip ring instead.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, letting go of Kurt's arm to walk up towards the house. Rachel was already on the porch, telling something to Finn who somehow had followed her up. Once all four teens were together, Blaine and Rachel's father stepped outside and held a hand out, shaking Finn's and then Kurt's with a firm, warning handshake.

"Hello, I'm Leroy Berry. And you are?"

"Finn Hudson, sir. And this is my brother Kurt."

"Kurt and Finn Hudson? Nice to meet you."

Kurt scowled at the mistake, "It's Kurt _Hummel_. We're step-brothers."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. My mistake. Okay, so Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. Do you both go to McKinley with Rachel and Blaine?"

Finn smiled, "Yeah. We're all in the same grade actually."

"Well, that's great. Why don't you come on in? I'd love to get to know my kids first friends from their new school," Leroy said, opening the door to let all of the kids in. Everyone discarded their shoes in the front hall and Kurt couldn't help but notice how nice the house was. Beside him, Blaine leaned in close and elbowed him in the side.

"Our last house was nicer. This one's pretty small compared to the old one."

"Well shit, if this one's small to you, then you must've lived in a fucking mansion last time," Kurt whispered back, smirking when Blaine rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"It wasn't a mansion, but it was great. I miss it."

"I can imagine. I miss my old house too sometimes." Blaine shot him a sad look and Kurt gave him a slight smile, walking closer to his shorter friend as they followed Mr. Berry into the kitchen. The older man went to dig around in the refrigerator, pulling out various drinks and a bowl of fruit salad to set before the kids.

"Here. Have something to eat. You must be hungry."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt's stomach growled loudly and the boy blushed, ignoring the funny looks he got. Blaine laughed out loud when the grumble was heard and the sound was like music to Kurt's ears though he'd never admit it - it was nice to hear Blaine's laugh, especially after what happened that day. Rolling his eyes, Kurt reached forward and took the large bowl from Mr. Berry's hands, "I guess my stomach spoke for me."

"I guess it did," Leroy said softly, his eyes locked onto the look his son was giving Kurt as the other boy began scooping overloaded spoonfuls of fruit salad into his bowl. He'd seen that look plenty of times; it was the look his husband gave him every single day and it was also mirrored on his daughter's face as she watched that overly tall kid talk about something he did in class that day. It was _the_ look, a look that both excited and scared him, but he didn't say a word, instead watching his children interact with their new friends.

He'd mention something to Hiram later, but for now, he was happy to observe.

::::::::::

"So this is my room."

"I'm surprised your dad let me come up here. I thought he was going to skin me alive earlier."

"He just worries about me," Blaine mumbled, plopping down on his bed. He patted the other side of the mattress in order to get Kurt to sit, but his friend was too busy wandering around the room and looking at the plethora of trophies and plaques that lined the wall.

"You fence?"

"Yeah. I box too, surprisingly enough. Unfortunately my PTSD doesn't seem to let me use my skills on anyone who decides to locker shove me."

"Blaine-"

"But yeah, I fence and box and sing. I also like photography too. And uh, polo."

"A man of many colors," Kurt mused, taking more time to look around the room. The color scheme was a little too patriotic for his liking, but when he noticed the random pictures on the wall of boys clad in blue and red blazers, he understood the paint job. "So you had to wear a uniform at Dalton?"

"Yep. It's a private school. Uniforms are regulation so that there's not any issues with dress code. It also stops kids from picking on others for not having certain style clothing. Rachel's old school had them too."

"Yeah, I remember their outfits from Regionals. What an eye sore."

"Be nice," Blaine warned, but he was definitely smirking so Kurt knew he understood. Smiling, Kurt dropped down on the bed next to his friend and sighed when he felt how comfortable the mattress felt beneath him.

"Damn! Did your parents buy you a cloud to sleep on? This is amazing!" He flopped backward, sinking into the soft mattress with ease. Blaine laughed at his silliness and laid back as well.

"It's memory foam actually. I love it. After I got hurt at my first high school, I had a hard time sleeping on firmer mattresses, so we got this one. It's really good on my back."

Kurt nodded, staring up at the ceiling. His mind flashed to the days when he was getting shoved around at McKinley and came home with bruises all over his body, aching way too much to try to sleep in his own bed. It had been a long while since that happened, but the phantom ache still lingered sometimes and he sighed, rolling over on his side to stare at Blaine. His friend was still laying on his back, hands linked over his stomach as he watched his ceiling fan spin round and round above him. From his closer view, Kurt was able to see just how handsome Blaine really was. He had gorgeous cheekbones, beautiful olive skin, and long eyelashes that were to _die_ for. His eyes, which looked slighty brown the first day they met, were a mixture of swirling colors - green, brown, and amber - and even though he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, he looked so much more relaxed now that he was in the safety of his own home.

"At your old school... were you bullied a lot before- before you were bashed?"

"Yeah, mostly." Blaine's voice was quiet, breathy like he wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation. Kurt opened his mouth to tell him that there was no need to explain, but Blaine continued, "Locker shoves were really common. I got locked in broom closets a lot. When I first started school, I had glasses but they kept getting broken, so my dads let me get contacts so it wouldn't happen anymore. I just told them I was clumsy and I kinda am, I guess, so they believed me. What they didn't know was that people kept shoving me and I'd fall and hit my face, so the glasses would snap."

"Jeez, Blaine-"

"And a few times they'd just take my glasses and stick them somewhere else so they'd get broken. One guy stuck them under someone's butt when they were leaning forward to grab some papers being passed back... that was the last time I wore glasses."

"Man, fuck those guys."

"I- It's not like I didn't try to stop them because I did, but no one wants to help to stop bullying until something serious happens, you know? My old school didn't do anything, not even after Zachary and I were attacked." Blaine's voice grew tight and without thinking, Kurt reached over, laying his hand over Blaine's still linked ones.

"Was Zachary your boyfriend?"

"No, no I... I've never had a boyfriend before," Blaine whispered. His face flushed with redness and Kurt smiled, squeezing his friend's hand.

"That's a shame. I have to say I'm surprised."

The redness increased at Kurt's compliment. "It's not- it's not like I haven't been asked out before. There were out guys at Dalton who asked me, but I just... wasn't really into them, I guess. I don't know what type of guy I go for, but it wasn't any of those guys, though they were all pretty great."

"Eh, I like different types of guys," Kurt admitted, his thumb swiping over the knobby bones of Blaine's knuckles. "As long as they aren't complete tools, I'm game."

"So you've dated before?"

"Eh, sure."

"Have you... ever been kissed?"

"Yup. Tons. Kissing's great."

"What about-"

"Sex? Yeah, done that too." Blaine's eyes widened just a fraction and his hands twitched under Kurt's grasp. Beside him, Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes when he felt Blaine tense up. "You're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah. I've never had a boyfriend, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you can't already have had sex. My first time wasn't with a boyfriend."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded, darting his gaze towards the open bedroom door. Down the hall, he could hear Rachel singing something and he knew Finn was in her room, but he wasn't sure where Mr. Berry was lurking. Honestly, he hoped that Blaine's dad decided to let his kids have alone time with their friends because he really didn't want his new friend's dad to know about his sex life. After listening for spies for several seconds, Kurt threw caution to the wind and started talking. "My first time was with some random guy I met at a party at Brittany Pierce's house - you remember Brittany, right? She's one of the Cheerios; tall, blonde, and always locking pinkies with Santana. Yeah, that's her. Well, some guy from East Lima and I got way too drunk and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in Brittany's little sister's room butt naked with some guy I don't know after we had sex and that was that."

"You don't even remember it?"

"Bits and pieces mostly. I topped, if you were wondering." He threw that last remark in just to watch Blaine squirm and squirm Blaine did, which was amusing as hell to Kurt. Grinning, he plowed on, "The guy flipped his shit because he's straight - or so he said - but he threw his clothes on and left. And _that_ was my first time."

"Wow. I... don't know if I should feel bad for you or not."

"Eh, it's okay. I've been with other guys since then and I'm always sure to make sure I'm safe, you know? After that first time, I was scared to death because I didn't know the guy at all, so I told my dad and he took me to get tested. He wasn't too proud of me for having sex, but me and that guy, we protected ourselves - I do remember that much - and I did go get tested after that, so my dad understood... and still does. We're cool. He doesn't ask me about who I'm having sex with because he knows I'm safe."

"Huh," was all Blaine could say. It was like he was stunned into silence. Smirking, Kurt patted his hands and then rolled back over on his back.

"Before you go thinking I've been throwing myself around, I haven't. I've only been with three guys, not counting the drunken first time I had at that party however. One guy was a boy I met at Quinn's house and he too was from East Lima. And then the other two guys were men I met at Scandals and they were both visiting Lima during winter break. That's all. Just four guys."

"I sort of feel inadequate," Blaine said plainly, darting his gaze over to Kurt. "I mean, you're what - _sixteen? seventeen_? - and you've already dated guys and had sex. And then there's me, who's seventeen and never even kissed a boy. Wow."

"Actually I'm almost eighteen. Just a few weeks to go-"

"Really? I had no idea."

"After my mom's death, I took some time off. I- I was young and I couldn't deal with it, I guess. So my dad kept me home while I saw a therapist and then when I went back, I was too far behind to catch up, so I stayed back a year. Thus, almost eighteen and a junior in high school."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. Most people don't except for maybe some of the seniors who remember me being in their class and Puckerman. We were in class together until my mom died and then he moved up with the rest of our old class. He's a little younger than me, but he got held back later - all his fault though. Skipped class too much in junior high."

"I didn't know you and Noah went back that far."

"We only started being friends last year, so I'm not about to sing his praises."

Blaine nodded, rolling on his side to stare at Kurt, and Kurt matched his position, turning over as well to watch Blaine. "When I first met you, I actually thought you were closer than that. Like best friends even."

"Yeah, well, no. He and Finn used to bully me years ago but we moved on. Still not that close though."

"Finn used to _bully_ you?"

"Yeah. He and the other guys on the team used to chase me down and pelt me with piss balloons. One time they even nailed all our lawn furniture to our roof - though I have _no_ idea how they did that."

"_Finn_? Finn as in your _brother _Finn?!"

"Don't sound so surprised. He is a jock. It's just... back then he was one of those guys and when our parents started dating, he realized how shitty he was acting and he backed off. He's apologized, tons of times even, and so has Puck. We're cool now."

"But, I don't-" Blaine trailed off. His wide eyes fell onto Kurt and just the look in them made Kurt want to scoot closer and pull his friend into a hug; he looked so upset that Finn was one of Kurt's old bullies, like someone had just taken his trust in humanity and shattered it. Actually, when Kurt thought about it, it probably felt just like that. Finn was the one who came to Blaine's rescue today and all of a sudden, the idea that Finn hadn't always been such a good guy came crashing down, smearing the heroic action from earlier that afternoon. Maybe Finn Hudson wasn't the guy Blaine thought he was?

Sensing his friend's dilemma, Kurt tried his best to soothe him, "It's really nothing, Blaine. Don't worry about it. People change."

"I know, but- wow. That's awful."

"We're past it. We've grown. _He's_ grown and you saw that personally today. The old Finn would've been right there picking on you. New Finn has his priorities straight. He knows what bullying can do. He's _seen_ what bullying can do and he's trying, he really is. I've forgiven him. Haven't forgotten, but I've forgiven."

"You're so much stronger than I am," Blaine breathed, shaking his head back and forth like he was still in shock. His words cut through Kurt like a knife and he flashed back to the day he came home smelling like a dumpster, tears in his eyes, and hate in his heart. That was the day he took all of his designer clothes and stuffed them into giveaway bags to take to the local union mission. That was the day he bought a box of bleach and changed his hair and it was also the day when old Kurt Hummel died and this new Kurt came to existence.

He wasn't brave. He just wasn't. He wasn't strong or courageous. But Blaine... he was.

Slowly, Kurt reached out, grabbing the other boy's hands within his own, squeezing them tightly when Blaine linked their fingers.

"You're stronger than you know, Abs."

"Yeah, right."

Kurt frowned, memories of a shorter, more broken version of himself staring at his reflection in the mirror came to mind. "You are. You're so strong. You went from being bullied and getting beat up to moving on and becoming a better person. God, you could've turned into something worse. You could've- you could've turned into someone_... someone like me_." The last bit was whispered, voice feather light, but Blaine heard it well enough that his eyes widened.

"Kurt, no-"

The words that just spilled from his lips finally clicked with his brain and Kurt immediately felt mortified, stunned at what he just admitted. Flinching, he yanked his hands back, almost tugging Blaine forward with the force of his pull, and sat up, one hand going to run through his thick hair while the other gripped Blaine's comforter between tense, white fingers. "I should go."

"Kurt, wait no-"

"Finn!" He yelled, rising from the bed and rushing towards the door. Blaine followed behind, doing his best to try to get Kurt to calm down and talk to him, but the taller boy wasn't having any of it, pushing past Blaine as he ran down the stairs and hopped right into his boots, not bothering to zip them up or anything. "Finn, we've gotta go! Come on!"

Clobbering footsteps came up behind them, followed by the sound of Rachel's voice questioning the rush to leave. "We were just going to practice a duet! Why are you leaving so soon? Kurt!"

Blaine turned, ready to argue with his sister when he was shocked into silence after he caught Finn's eye (_Finn used to bully me years _ago.) Seeing the tall boy standing there made a shiver of fear run up his back and he froze, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be chasing after Kurt. Out on the porch, Kurt didn't wait for his brother to put his shoes on, deciding to go to the Navigator instead.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Finn ran out behind him, Blaine and Rachel slipping out too, but neither sibling followed the boys. They just watched them hop into the SUV without incident and when Kurt did a u-turn in the street and sped off, Rachel turned towards her brother and found him standing there with his hands locked beneath his chin, watery eyes watching the Navigator disappear down their street.

"Blaine, what happened?"

"I... I don't even know."

Unfortunately enough, he wouldn't be able to find out because the very next morning, Kurt Hummel got suspended for a week after he walked right into the school, stormed up to Azimio Adams' locker, and punched the kid square in the nose, breaking it on impact.

* * *

**A/N: The boys are getting closer. Kurt's letting his guard way, way down and Blaine's learning more about his new friend. Things are happening people! Exciting things! Well, sorta. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Review please? With a cherry on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

_"Did you hear what happened?"_

_"Oh my god, yeah! That Hummel boy hit one of the football players!"_

_Blaine froze in front of his locker, one hand in the midst of grasping his english book. The two girls talking behind him were stopped in the traffic of the hall, both talking loud enough for him to hear what they were saying... and he didn't like what he heard at all. Frowning, he finished fishing out his books and then slammed his locker shut, squeezing his way through the crowd to get to Finn's locker. Rachel was there (obviously, as she had become sort of a staple lately - anywhere Finn was, she was there too), but Finn was nowhere to be seen._

_"Rachel?"_

_"So you heard?"_

_He nodded, leaning back against the hard metal, careful of his still tender back. "Some girls said Kurt hit somebody. Is it true?"_

_"Finn's at the office right now. Their parents are here and I guess they're pretty angry."_

_"But he did hit someone?"_

_"Yeah. He punched that Azimio guy in the nose. I think he broke it. Finn said it was pretty bad. Kurt just walked right up to him and hit him in the face; witnesses heard it crack."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah. He'll probably get suspended."_

_Blaine shook his head, arms tightening across his chest as he watched people pass by. He hated to hear that Kurt was in trouble because he knew the exact reason why Kurt did what he did. He was upset that those guys came after Blaine, that much was obvious, but if Azimio's nose was broken, it definitely didn't look good on Kurt's behalf. He'd probably get into very serious trouble if Azimio's parents decided to press charges or what not. Just the thought of that made shivers run up Blaine's spine._

_"Maybe I should go talk to them? He did that on my behalf."_

_"Do you really want to get dragged into his drama, Blaine? Really? Kurt's old enough to know better and he shouldn't have done it. Yeah, I understand that he was angry about what happened to you yesterday, but so was I and so was Finn, but you don't see either of us attacking anybody."_

_"Yeah well, Finn's not gonna hurt the guys he used to run around bullying kids with anyway," Blaine muttered under his breath, his stomach churning when he remembered what Kurt told him the day before._

_"Wait, what? Finn used to bully people? No way."_

_"He's one of them, Rachel. He's got a letterman jacket, he's an athlete. You know that's what they do. That's how they stay popular: by intimidating their lower ranked classmates. Guys like him pick on kids like us-"_

_"But Finn's in glee club. He's a good guy."_

_"A good guy who also threw balloons filled with pee at Kurt. A guy who also helped his teammates nail Kurt's lawn furniture to his porch roof. Yeah, what an angel." Once he was finished talking, he felt a little guilty for saying those things about Finn because yeah, the guy might've been a bully in the past, but he wasn't a bad guy now. But, all sweet things aside, Blaine's brotherly instincts were kicking in and he just had to let Rachel know what he'd been told. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the lockers, moving to stand face-to-face with his sister. "Finn might be an okay guy now, but he was one of them before. Just remember that, okay?"_

_And then he left._

_Hours later, he found out from Mike Chang that Kurt had been suspended for a week, that Finn had come to bat for his brother and told them about how Azimio led a group of the guys to come after Blaine and how they were originally gunning for Kurt. Coach Beiste also threw her two cents in and after Figgins sat with the family for over an hour arguing with them about Kurt's punishment, everyone agreed that a week of suspension would be best, with a month's worth of lunch detention added on for extra measure._

_It was a light sentence, lighter than one Blaine imagined Kurt would get, but he was glad his friend wasn't punished too badly, especially since Kurt was retaliating against Azimio's asshole ways. The guys who came after Blaine the day before were only given a slap on the wrist, just a simple warning that if they bothered him again, they'd have to deal with the consequences of not being on their respective teams next year and then some._

_It was obvious that, like his old school, McKinley High catered to the needs and desires of their sports teams before they bothered with the wellbeing of their other students. Blaine wasn't surprised, but it still hurt that someone like him, someone like _Kurt _could be threatened and even hurt without a care. As long as the athletes were okay, all was well and like the many times before this, Blaine felt let down by the system._

::::::::::

"Do you think your parents would mind if I dropped by tonight?"

It was the Friday after Kurt had been suspended. He had been out of school all week and would finally be able to come back on Monday, but since he had been gone the whole time, he missed a lot of school work. The glee kids that had classes with him did their best to get things situated for him - sending their notes home with Finn for Kurt to copy, sending back assignment page numbers and the like so that Kurt wouldn't fall far behind. Blaine himself had taken notes and then some in trigonometry for Kurt even though Mike Chang had originally volunteered. Blaine ended up reliving Mike of that position though since he knew how busy the boy was with choreographing New Directions' numbers for Nationals. So, by the time Friday rolled around, Finn had a whole collection of work for Kurt to do and Blaine had a folder full of worksheets and notes for his friend as well.

"Why don't you just give me the stuff and I'll give it to him?" Finn said, carelessly tossing his books into his locker. A folder full of cramped papers fell from his hands and exploded on the floor, spilling notes and such all over the hallway. Rachel immediately dove from her spot on Finn's other side to grab up the flying papers and Finn and Blaine went to help, quietly apologizing for the mess as other students tried to dodge them.

"Because... this trig stuff is pretty complicated this week. Miss Linden was nice enough to let me have the worksheets after I explained what happened, but I know Kurt will be a little lost. I was, umm, thinking I could show him how everything works when I dropped these off. Then I'd leave; I wouldn't be long, I promise."

"I dunno, man." Finn stood up with the last of the papers, offering Rachel a lopsided smile as she handed over his folder. "Thanks, Rach. Anyway, Blaine, Burt's pretty pissed with him right now. Like, after I told them what happened with you and Azimio, Burt understood, but he was still upset that Kurt broke Azimio's nose, you know? Thank god, his mom didn't want to press charges."

That was something Blaine didn't really understand either. He saw Azimio's mom in the office one morning, the angry woman screaming something fierce at Principal Figgins while her son sat silently behind her. Azimio's nose was covered in some sort of medical tape and was swollen to hell, but Blaine really wasn't sure if it was broken or not. But, either way, the guy's mom was pissed and when she came stomping out of the office with Azimio trailing behind her, she looked like she was about to set the school on fire. Then the very next day, Azimio showed up at school and told Karofsky and his other cronies that they weren't gonna press charges or go after the Hummels for money because they didn't want to deal with the drama. It was a weird situation, but Finn said he imagined that the family didn't want to deal with the backlash that came from Kurt and/or Blaine speaking up about being bullied. Lord knew Figgins didn't want to deal with it and Azimio was pretty much a big baby, so that was that.

Of course, Kurt was still suspended, which wasn't really fair in Blaine's mind, since he had slight bruises on his back and the person who caused them was walking around the school freely. But then again, that same person had a jacked up nose so maybe it _was_ alright.

Smirking at his thoughts, Blaine shook his head and turned back to Finn, handing over the papers he picked up. "I won't stay long, just long enough to explain everything... and- and maybe I can tell your parents about what happened. I just don't want Kurt to be in trouble on _my_ behalf."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have to punch Azimio in the face, but he did it anyway. That was all him, even though I understand it, you know." Finn said, turning to Blaine for a moment and smiling. He stuffed his now fixed-up folder in his backpack and shut his locker, "If you want to try and come over, I would probably swing by after Burt comes home from work. He'll be back around five. I'll let mom know you're coming over. Umm, you can come too, Rachel, if you wanna? Maybe you can stay for dinner?"

"Both of us... or just Rachel?" Blaine teased, ignoring the scandalized look Rachel was giving him.

Finn blushed, his cheeks and ears glowing red as he ducked his head. For such a tall, intimidating guy, he really was pretty bumbly and sweet, even though Blaine still felt a little sketchy around him after finding out he used to pick on Kurt. But, like Kurt said, people can change, and it really looked like Finn cared about Kurt's well-being now, so Blaine was giving him a pass for the time being. Smiling, he nudged past his sister and Finn and swiped the keys from Rachel's hand.

"I'll be at the car. See you guys in a bit."

He jogged off, leaving the two of them behind in the school and when he got to the car, he went to unlock it, his eyes scanning the parking lot for any potential danger. Behind him, a group of Cheerios came running by, but other than that, he was alone. Not taking any chances, he unlocked the door and climbed inside, slamming the driver's side shut as he waited for his sister to finally come outside. It took her several agonizing minutes, but eventually she and Finn came walking over, and then Finn went to his truck while Rachel waved goodbye and climbed into the car.

"Have fun?"

"Shut up. I can't believe you said that to him! You made us both embarrassed!"

"Yeah well, he went from telling me I shouldn't come over, to suddenly saying I could, and _then_ he invited you as well, only to change the plan from a short visit to _staying for dinner_. He likes you, Rach!"

"He does not. We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure. Even Kurt said he likes you."

At that, Rachel perked up, popping up in the passenger seat. "He did? Really? Are you joking with me? Because if you are, that's really, really mean!"

"Nope. Kurt said that Finn wouldn't stop talking about you the other day. I told him you did the same thing about Finn."

"BLAINE!"

"Well, it's true! And anyway, you should take the chance. If he likes you and you like him, maybe you should get to know each other better. I know you haven't really dated since... well, Jesse and everything, but Finn seems like he likes you."

"But what about what you said the other day?"

Blaine bit his lip, allowing the car to ease to a stop at the light before he turned towards his sister. "I did some thinking about that and I think Kurt was right about what he said. Finn did pick on him, but he's grown up, I guess. If he was still like those guys, he would've came after me too that day... and he wouldn't of went to Figgins and told him about what Azimio did in order to get Kurt out of more trouble."

"So you like Finn?"

"Yeah, he's okay... and you two are pretty cute together."

"Blaine-"

"And you deserve to be happy. I know Jesse hurt you, but he was an asshole and you know that's how those Carmel High guys are." Inwardly, he cringed at the memory of finding Rachel standing in the parking lot of their old high school, covered in slimy egg yolks and sobbing as several carloads of Carmel High students sped off, pointing and laughing through the rolled-down windows of their SUVs. That was the day her then-boyfriend decided his relationship with Rachel wasn't worth having, so instead of just breaking up with her over the phone, he came with his friends from school and blatantly embarrassed her in front of a couple hundred of their schoolmates. Poor Rachel spent weeks crying over Jesse and it wasn't until Blaine was attacked that she forgot all about the incident and moved on. But Blaine knew it was still a sore spot and one of the main reasons his sister was still weary of guys to this day.

"Jesse was a jerk," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, he was. But Finn seems nice. Just see what happens?"

"Will you do the same with Kurt?"

The question caught Blaine off-guard and he swerved the car, bumping the sidewalk with his tire before he swung the wheel back and went back into his own lane. Rachel squealed with laughter, knowing she hit the right button to cause her brother's mind to short circuit, and once the car was in the right spot of its lane, she quickly jumped on her suspicions.

"You _do_ like him! I _knew_ it! I knew it!"

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do! You haven't liked anyone since that weird dude you met at the Gap! I know what a a crush looks like on you, Blaine! I know it and every time I mention Kurt, you get quiet and you blush! You _like_ him!"

"Rachel-"

"If you want me to talk to Finn, then you _have_ to tell Kurt. He's bound to like you too!"

"I don't think-"

"He punched a guy in the face for you! That's gotta show you something, Blaine! He got suspended _for you_!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He got suspended because he hit that asshole in the face, not because he did it for me."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have even touched Azimio if it weren't for the fact that that guy and his friends came after _you_. Finn said that the last fight he got in was with that red-headed mullet kid on the hockey team and that's because that guy said something about his dad when Burt came to tow Finn's truck after it stalled in the parking lot. _Kurt only fights when he cares about someone_. Obviously he cares about you."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Blaine asked, eyebrows scrunched in thought. Rachel continued babbling beside him, going on and on about Kurt liking him, but Blaine couldn't listen anymore. His stomach was tied up in knots and his palms were growing sweaty as he drove, all because he knew Rachel was right (just a little bit though.) Deep down, he did like Kurt but he was pretty sure it was only because Kurt was the only real friend he had at the school right now. No one else really bothered to talk to him minus a few of the glee kids, but that was it. Kurt was the one who came up to him first and despite their rocky start, they sorta grew on each other. _More so than you think_, his mind added and he scoffed.

"Did you just _hmph_ at me?" Rachel grumbled, leaning down to gauge her brother's expression.

"No."

"Then you must be _hmph_-ing at your own thoughts. So what are you thinking about? _Kurt_, perhaps?" She batted her long eyelashes and gave him a silly, teasing grin, bringing her linked hands to tuck underneath her chin. "Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree-" She sang, batting her lashes some more.

Blaine muttered a few choice words under his breath and parked the car in the driveway, yanking the keys from the ignition and rushing from the vehicle. Behind him, Rachel sang a little louder, spelling out _kissing_ as loud as she could. When she started to slip into the part about love and marriage, the front door opened and Leroy stepped out, opening his mouth to greet his kids, but he was nudged aside as Blaine ran into the house and right up the stairs.

"What-"

"Blaine's in love!" Rachel greeted, giggling as she swept into the foyer; Leroy's throat knotted up, memories of last week's encounter with that rainbow-haired kid still very fresh in his mind. He knew it was possible, he knew he saw the _look_ last week directed at that kid when he was talking, but at that time, he didn't think it was true. Now though, seeing how flustered his son was upon arriving home and seeing how giddy his daughter was as she sang a very poignant song to her brother, Leroy knew it was only a matter of time before he had to step in and do his fatherly duty.

Frowning, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket, clicking on _My Sweetie_ under his contacts before he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Leroy? Is that you? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, hun, it's me. Everything's fine."

"Oh, well, what's going on then? I'm almost done with work. Did you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

Leroy sighed, leaning against the door frame as he looked out at their neighborhood at the blooming spring flowers. _Blooming. Flowers. The birds and the bees._ "Yeah, you could bring something home for dinner. Umm, and while you're out you should probably pick up a few pamphlets about gay sex from the clinic if you don't mind?" He paused, another frown spreading on his face when he heard Blaine shout and Rachel squeak with laughter, "And maybe you should get some that pertain to Rachel too."

::::::::::

Five o' clock that evening saw Rachel and Blaine standing on the doorstep of the Hudson-Hummel home. The house was a big like theirs, nicely decorated on the outside, with a row of neatly sculpted hedges leading towards the entry. Just standing there made Blaine feel a little inadequate - this house was actually bigger than he imagined and even though his new home was pretty large, he couldn't figure out why Kurt made like his house was so tiny when in actuality, it was huge.

"This place is gorgeous," Rachel breathed, reaching out to knock on the door with the bronzed knocker. "I thought you said Kurt told you his house was small."

"That's what he said."

"Well he must be delusional. Granted our first home dwarfed this one by quite a bit, but this house is easily near the size of the place we're living in now."

"I know."

"And you'd never imagine someone like Kurt living here, would you?"

Blaine shot her a look and she shrunk back a little bit, instantly realizing that she said something mean. A quiet apology slipped from her lips and Blaine went back to staring at the house, admiring the brick-work of the porch and the large windows that overlooked the front yard. In the midst of staring at the light fixtures in the arched entryway, the door opened and Finn showed up, slightly smiling when he saw Blaine standing there. When Rachel stepped out from behind her brother, Finn's grin grew and Rachel blushed.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Thank you for having us," Rachel beamed. She nudged Blaine with her elbow and he greeted Finn as well, holding out a cookie tin. "Blaine baked some cookies for the family. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh man, you didn't have to do that." Before he even finished that sentence, Finn already had the lid popped off and was looking at the batch of cookies. "What kind are these?" He didn't even wait for an answer, instead he just dug in immediately, shoving two different types of cookies into his mouth.

"Some are chocolate chip and others are salted caramel. I didn't know which ones to bring so..."

"Well, we'll eat 'em. Plus, they're delicious. Thanks man." He popped two more cookies in his mouth, "You bake as well as Kurt does."

"Umm, thanks?"

"No prob! Hey mom! Burt! They're here!"

The sound of footsteps sounded through the house and then a pair of adults entered the foyer; the woman was wearing some purple scrubs and her husband was dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a long-sleeved flannel. When the man spotted the two, he pulled his ball cap down further on his head and held out a hand, smiling genuinely at the siblings standing before him. "Hello. I'm Burt."

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Rachel and Blaine chorused together. They each took a turn shaking his hand and then the woman stepped forward, introducing herself as Carole. When she went to take Rachel's hand, her smile grew larger and that's when Blaine knew that Carole knew there was something going on between her son and the girl she was shaking hands with. However, when that thought entered his mind, a chill ran up his spine over the things he and Rachel talked about in the car on the way home from school that day.

_You do like him!_

_Kurt only fights when he cares about someone._

Cautiously, Blaine let his gaze drift over to where Mr. Hummel was standing and all the air flew from his lungs when he caught Burt _glaring_ at him. _Oh god, he knows. Oh my god, I'm gonna die._ Steeling himself, Blaine turned his body towards the older man and plastered a smile on his face, silently gesturing towards his messenger bag before he spoke. "Sir, is it alright if I go ahead and take these assignments to Kurt?"

"You got his trig stuff? He's been complaining about it all week."

"Yes, sir. I photocopied my notes and I was able to get our teacher to let me have Kurt's copies of the worksheets too... so he won't fall behind in class. I understand what's going on in our lesson right now, so I can help Kurt if he needs it. Umm, if that's okay?"

A smirk appeared on Mr. Hummel's face, sending that fear of being rejected spiraling through Blaine's body. He waited quietly for a response, watching as the man stared at him for a moment before Finn's mom stepped in and jokingly punched her husband in the arm. "Quit teasing the poor boy and let him go. You're probably scaring him and Kurt'll kick your butt if you chase him away."

The whole exchange was a bit puzzling, but based on the matching grins on Finn and Rachel's faces, something was obviously being relayed that Blaine just didn't understand. Still standing there quietly, Blaine waited for someone to tell him where to go and when Carole realized the reasoning behind his silence, she smiled and reached out to take his hand.

"C'mon, Blaine. I'll show you to Kurt's room."

::::::::::

Carole stopped him with a squeeze to his arm, gesturing to the plain white door in front of them. "Here we are. Kurt's room ahead."

"Should I just knock?"

"Yeah. If he doesn't answer, try again, and if he doesn't answer _again_, just walk in. He won't care. He's usually just listening to music on his ipod or watching something on his laptop."

"And you're sure he won't care?"

"You'll be fine. He won't bite," she added with a wink. Blaine blushed and the woman burst into giggles, patting him on the arm as she turned and went back downstairs. Once she was gone, Blaine took in a deep, lung-filling breath and raised his hand, poised to knock. Before he could get the chance, a soft, melodic voice slipped through the cracks in the doorway and he froze in shock, instantly entranced by the beautiful sound.

_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight  
__Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight_

He recognized the song as soon as the first few notes rang out. He'd heard it enough as a child when Rachel went through her obsession with the movie _An American Tail_ and even now, it brought tears to his eyes when he heard it... much like at that moment because his eyes were currently watery. _Oh god, how embarrassing. Crying over a song? Really Blaine?_ But he couldn't help it; it was just an emotional song to him. Frowning, he stepped away from the door and edged closer to the stairs, his ears focusing in on the sounds of Rachel chatting away with Burt, Carole, and Finn. Kurt's voice continued to stream through the door and Blaine's heart fluttered at the sound.

Oh, he _did_ like him. He was screwed. So, so screwed.

Patiently he waited, listening in as Kurt's voice soared through the more powerful bits of the song, and when it finally got towards the end, he inched his way back towards the door, leaning against the wall beside it as Kurt finished singing.

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
__Then we'll be together, somewhere out there  
__Out where dreams come true_

As the song ended, Blaine sucked in a deep breath, especially when he noticed that he had started to sing along with Kurt, harmonizing with his friend as Kurt sang Linda Ronstadt's part and he took James Ingram's. He hoped Kurt didn't hear him because he had yet to sing in front of the other boy, but luckily, another song began playing and Kurt started humming along to that, leaving Blaine standing in the hall very thankful that he wasn't noticed yet. Sighing, he leaned closer to the door and raised his hand to knock again, sucking in another deep breath as he tapped his knuckles against the door.

"I'm not hungry!" Kurt called out.

"I'm not room service!" Blaine answered, grinning when he heard a thump and then footsteps run across the room. The music stopped abruptly and then the door flew open revealing Kurt standing there in all his glory, rainbow hair tossled and dressed in a pair of low-hanging pajama pants and a black wife-beater top. Heat flooded Blaine's face as he took in his friend's rumpled look; Kurt looked so laid-back, so _cute_ just standing there all flustered that Blaine couldn't help the swoop that he felt in his stomach. "Umm, hello?" He offered, smiling shyly at the other boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought your trig homework."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not... long?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god, are you fucking serious?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I didn't want to interrupt-"

"So you just stood outside my room like a creeper and listened to me sing? You did hear that, right?" He questioned, groaning angrily when Blaine nodded his head just a little bit. "Fucking hell, Blaine! Who does that?"

"If it makes you feel any better, you sounded amazing."

"Of course, I did. But that still doesn't give you the right to just creep on me! Goddamn weirdo." He stepped back, swinging the door wide. When Blaine didn't budge, he jerked his head back, shooting his gaze towards his sleep rumpled bed. "Get in here before I decide to kick you out."

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you kicking out their dinner guests."

"Say what? Excuse me? Dinner guests? _Guests_?"

"Yeah, Rachel's here too. Finn invited us to dinner after I mentioned bringing your homework over. Which, by the way," he started, pulling out the folder of Kurt's work, "is all right here. I photocopied my notes for you and I was able to get Miss Linden to give me your worksheets. If you need any help, that's why I'm here!"

"So you came all the way to my house to bother me when you could've just given the stuff to Finn?" Once the words were out of his mouth, Kurt wished he hadn't said them, especially when Blaine's face fell. The shorter boy looked at the floor for a second before he shuffled a bit on his feet. A hand thrust out and Kurt felt the folder Blaine had stab into his stomach.

"I- I didn't mean to impose. I can go. Here." He let go of the folder and Kurt caught it before it fell to the floor, "I think you'll find my notes pretty substantial."

Blaine turned to leave and Kurt panicked, feeling terrible that he was once again shutting his friend out. Quickly, he threw the folder behind him and reached out, grabbing Blaine's thin wrist in his grasp. "You don't have to leave. I was just kidding."

"I just thought that you'd want someone to explain this stuff to you-"

"And I do. I'm not gonna understand jack shit of this without someone to guide me through it and since you're a math nerd, you're the perfect person for the job." Kurt said, grinning when Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "So you'll stay?"

"If you want me to."

"Well I do, so park your ass on my bed."

And Blaine did.

::::::::::

Teaching Kurt the new trig work wasn't hard at all. Kurt was a quick learner, very bright, so Blaine didn't have to do much at all. He just explained various parts of the homework and then checked to make sure Kurt's answers matched up with his before they moved onto anything else.

While Kurt was busy scribbling answers down, Blaine decided to be a little nosy. He let his gaze travel all over the room, closely studying the different things Kurt had scattered all over the place. Overall, his friend was quite neat - things were in their proper place and the room was pretty spotless. An open closet door revealed a long line of clothing arranged by colors (of which the majority were dark) as well as several pairs of chucks, knee-high boots, and the like. There were also several different scarves hung up on a rack hooked to the closet door.

Kurt was much more fashionable than he let on.

Other than clothing, there were also little things around the room that just screamed _Kurt_. A vanity was tucked away in a nook, complete with tons of random beauty products on the shelf. Across from it was a wall full of bookshelves that housed a flat screen tv and an ipod dock. Different books and magazines (of which Blaine noted there were several issues of Vogue) were stacked along the shelves, along with little trinkets and some photographs of Kurt and his family. One picture frame held a photo of a young Kurt nestled in a beautiful woman's arms.

"Having fun?"

Blaine jumped, startled from his distraction, and looked up at his friend, biting his lower lip when he found Kurt staring strangely at him. "Sorry. I was just looking at your pictures."

"Which ones?"

"The ones on the bookshelf. But mostly the one of you and your... mom?"

Kurt shut his math book and stood up, walking over to the shelf to take down the aforementioned photo. "Yeah. That's my mom." He held the frame out for Blaine and the younger boy carefully took it, a soft smile spreading across his face as he studied the photo a little more.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You look a lot like her. You have the same eyes."

"I also have her nose."

"So I see. You look so much like her. How crazy."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, my dad said he got jipped. He had one kid and it came out only looking like his wife." He rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed, "I think he's glad I look more like her now... now that she's gone."

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, glancing up at Kurt for a moment before he looked down at the picture again. Seeing the photo reminded Blaine of a photo he carried in his wallet of him and his own mother. Gently, he set the frame down on bed and went to dig his wallet out of his bag. "I have a picture of me and my mom too."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. You let me look at your picture." It took Blaine a few minutes to find his wallet, but once he got it, he was able to pluck the photo out easily. He took a second to look at it before he handed it over, Kurt taking it with careful fingers.

"Oh wow. You look a lot like your mom too."

"Yeah. I think so. I got my nose from my dad - _my birth father,_ though. Everything else is my mom."

Kurt nodded, still looking at the picture in his hands. He studied it for a few minutes longer and then handed it back, going to put his own mother-son photo back on the shelf as Blaine tucked his picture back into his wallet. "This picture's one of the last ones I have of my mom before she got sick. After she got really ill, she really didn't want us to take pictures because she didn't want to be remembered like that, but I always thought she was the prettiest woman in the world, hair or no hair."

He wasn't looking at Blaine as he spoke, but his voice was thick with emotion and Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull his friend into a hug. Instead, he reached out and took Kurt's hand, offering it a squeeze before he spoke as well. "My mom died when I was a toddler. She had ovarian cancer-"

"My mom had breast cancer-"

"-and she found it too late. She was pregnant with me when they caught the cancer, but she had to wait until after I was born to be able to do anything. By the time that happened, it had already spread."

"That's awful."

"She lived for a few years following my birth but she was sick a lot. When she died, she made sure I was going to a good home - that's how I ended up with my dads."

"But I thought you had a birth father?" The question was quiet, but Blaine understood Kurt's curiosity. When he first started learning about his family history, he was curious about his birth dad's life too.

"I did. He didn't want me. I... I was the product of an affair." He took a deep breath and plowed on, "My mom moved here from Asia at a young age and when she met my birth dad, she had just started working in his building; he was her boss. I guess he- he told her he was divorced and they started something. Around that time, she was having fertility issues: no periods and stuff like that, so they didn't think she could get pregnant, but she did. My birth father stayed with her during the pregnancy, but once I was born, he dropped her like a rock. He didn't want her anymore, he didn't want me, he just blew her off. Then he had her transferred to another building."

"Wow. What a dick."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, which he realized that he was _still_ holding, and sat back further on the bed. "According to my dads, he was still married and had kids already and most of the people in the office knew it, but didn't tell my mom. She found out about a month after I was born and she was devastated, so she confronted him about it. That's when he broke up with her."

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine know he was listening. He took a seat beside his friend and laid back, linking his hands over his flat stomach. Beside him, Blaine sucked in a breath, becoming a little flustered over the ridiculous amount of cute _boy_ so close to him, but he continued his story, not allowing himself to get too distracted.

"Then my mom started to get really sick, so she had to leave work and she stayed with my dads because she was really close to Leroy. By then, Rachel was almost one and I was a little younger, so they had us together a lot, you know - play dates and everything, and that's when my mom noticed how good we were together. So when she found out she was dying, she asked Hiram and Leroy to adopt me just in case my dad didn't take me." He looked down at his knees and sighed, "Obviously he didn't want me, so they took me in."

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. I love them. I love Rachel. It's just- you know how my name is _Anderson-Berry_? Well, Anderson is _his_ name, not my mom's. He signed the birth certificate when I was born and I was _Blaine Anderson_ up until I was adopted... and the only reason I'm still an _Anderson_ is because my mom didn't want them to change my name completely after she died. So they didn't."

"But you don't like it." It wasn't even a question.

"Nope. It feels like I'm trapped with a name I don't want. I mean, I could change it myself, but it's like this to respect my mother... and the only reason it's like this is because she was still madly in love with my dad in the end."

"That poor woman."

Blaine nodded, rubbing his hands over his thighs. "I didn't even know her. I was too little to actually know her, you know? We have home videos of her with me when I was a baby, but that's about it. And, like, sometimes I think about the other family I have out there - my birth dad, my mom's family... they disowned her when they found out I was coming because I was being born out of wedlock and lord knows they would've had a cow if they knew I was an affair baby, but still, all those people and I'll never know them."

"You could look them up when you're older."

"I know, I just- I don't want to do that to them. They've gone this long without me, so why would they want to deal with me now? And... _god_, Kurt, we're sitting here listening to me blubber about life and we're supposed to be working on your math homework! I'm a terrible tutor."

Kurt laughed as he rolled onto his side, "Yeah, okay, sure. You know I don't care if you talk to me, right? I've got all weekend to do this stupid math, but if you want to rant, go ahead. I've got time. I'm grounded, remember?"

"Yeah, but most parents don't let their kids' friends come visit when they're grounded."

"Well, my dad must like you then, otherwise he wouldn't have let you in."

Mentioning Mr. Hummel seemed to trigger a reaction downstairs because as soon as Kurt finished talking, the man they were discussing hollered upstairs to let them know dinner was ready. Shooting a glance at his watch, Blaine frowned when he noticed a whole hour had gone by just like that, "Jesus... I didn't know time flew by that quick."

"It does when you're having fun," Kurt teased and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because talking about death and sad things is fun."

"Yup. Always fun."

Kurt smiled and sat up, holding out his hand to pull his friend up and off of the bed. Once they were both standing upright, Blaine smoothed out his rumpled clothes and then they went to head on downstairs for dinner. Blaine went ahead first, taking the stairs carefully as Kurt walked behind him, and the entire time he walked, he had no idea Kurt was staring at his ass on the way down. It seemed the affection went both ways and when the boys walked into the dining room and went to take their seats at the table, they definitely didn't miss the strange looks they were getting from Finn and Rachel.

"Something on my face?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother and the girl beside him. Rachel just blushed, ducking her head a little, but Finn hopped right into talking.

"What have _you_ been doing?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, look at you. Have you been in your pjs all day?"

Mortified, Kurt looked down, his face flushing when he realized that he hadn't changed before he came downstairs and _oh god_, he had been in his pjs when Blaine showed up too. Shooting a horrified look at Blaine, he wasn't surprised to see his friend all red-cheeked and quiet. "_You didn't tell me I was still in my pajamas_!"

"I thought you knew. I mean, you're the one wearing them," Blaine whispered, though he did snicker a little bit. Angry, Kurt smacked him on the arm and scowled at the rest of the table, glaring even harder when Burt came into the room with a plate of pot roast.

"You okay, kiddo? You're still in your jammies? You sick?"

"No! I just forgot I was wearing them, okay?" Everyone giggled, even Carole who had just stepped into the room with a bowl of mashed potatoes. Blaine was shaking in silent laughter and Kurt rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that everyone around him was laughing at his expense. "You're all assholes, did you know that?"

"We're just laughing because we love ya, Kurt." Burt added and the laughter increased, making Kurt's anger blister even hotter. Sure, he could take a joke sometimes, but right now, all he could think about was how disgusted he was that he was sitting at the dinner table in a pair of ratty pajama pants and a wife-beater. _He_ wasn't the kind of person to just lounge about when company was over, no matter _how_ well he knew the person, but there he was, sitting at the _dinner_ _table_ in some old comfy clothes of his while everyone else around him was dressed nicely. Plus, Blaine and his sister were there and he barely knew them - well, barely knew Rachel, and _she_ was _laughing_ at him.

Heat rose to his face and he glared harder at Finn and Rachel, completely missing when Blaine quit chuckling and went to take his hand out of worry.

"Kurt? Hey-"

"Don't touch me," Kurt hissed, yanking himself away from the table. He looked down at his shirt and pants and scoffed, tugging at the top of his tank top. "You should've reminded me that I looked like a homeless person before we came down here."

"I didn't think you'd care-" Blaine started, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, because obviously I don't care how I look-"

"Kurt, no, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I got what you meant. Have a nice dinner," Kurt growled out, storming out of the dining room and out of everyone's sight. Burt frowned a little, looking at his wife and the rest of the kids sitting around the table, and when they heard Kurt's door slam, Blaine stood up, head lowered as he silently left and followed after his friend.

"Anybody know what just happened here?" Burt asked and the other shook their heads.

"I don't know, but I bet Blaine can fix it," Finn said softly and when Rachel nodded next to him, Burt sighed and sat back down, deciding to serve the roast anyway. He didn't know what kind of friendship his son had with the other boy, but if Finn's opinion meant anything, they were probably closer than anybody even knew.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! This one kinda dragged for me (aka it was TERRIBLE to write and so hard to even get down on paper) but I hope it at least made sense. Let me know what you thought or what you think's gonna happen next. Thanks! Oh, also I've never dealt with adoption or anything like that so if Blaine's backstory seems a little out there, I'm sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

_Whore._

_Slut._

_Skank._

_The words licked at Kurt's skin as he walked down the halls of McKinley High. People he didn't even know were whispering behind his back as he walked past and as he made his way to class, he could hear the snickers of various students that thought it would be cute to catcall and tease him. Redness flushed his cheeks as the taunts got louder and more disgusting and by the time the school day was over, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die._

_...none of this would have happened if he hadn't of gotten drunk at that party and slept with that kid from East Lima._

_He couldn't even remember that night too clearly. It was all a bunch of jumbled images in his brain - messily making out with the guy, hands slipping down pants, cupping the dude's ass as the other guy worked on giving him a sloppy handjob. By the time Kurt woke up the next morning, he had one hell of a hangover and he had a random guy screaming in his face over the fact that they had sex and this guy was supposedly not gay at all._

_And then word got out at the school, which wasn't unexpected._

_There were tons of McKinley kids at the party, so they all heard the aftermath. After that, the rumors weren't too surprising - it happened to the best of them, except... not. When other students had rumors spread about them, things died down after a few weeks, but with Kurt, things only increased._

_The bullies got meaner, the words got harsher, and Kurt just taught himself to let things roll off of his back. If people didn't like that, they could kiss his ass or he'd fuck them up, simple as that._

_And that's how he became the Kurt Hummel today, the one that nobody messed with unless they wanted to get hurt._

::::::::::

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't remember allowing you to come in-"

"Well, you just rudely stormed off during a beautiful dinner that your parents are graciously hosting for us and I'm trying to figure out _why_," Blaine stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his friend pace back and forth through his bedroom. Kurt had been walking around the room since Blaine arrived and he hadn't stopped at all, his body tense and rigid as he wore a path down in his plush white carpet. "C'mon, Kurt."

"You can leave, you know? You don't have to be here."

"I just want to know what got you so upset. I don't think your parents or Finn care that you're in your comfy clothes and I know Rachel doesn't care nor do I, so why are you so mad? They're just pjs."

"Did you even _see_ the way your sister looked at us when we came downstairs? She took one look at me in these fucking sweatpants and it was like her mind clicked onto the fact that we were probably screwing around up here."

"I doubt that's what she saw-"

"That's _all_ people see when they look at me, Blaine."

"Those people don't know the real you; they're assholes, Kurt."

"And your sister just shared the same thought process that they _all_ have."

Blaine rolled his eyes, stepping forward to dart in front of his friend, thus causing the taller boy to pause in his pacing. "Rachel doesn't _care_, Kurt. She really doesn't. She was probably just shocked to see you out of your normal clothes. I was too when I first got here, but it's nice seeing you so laid back. Really, it is."

"You're a terrible fucking liar."

"And you're sort of a drama queen."

Kurt glared, "Why don't you just leave?" He pointed towards the door and narrowed his eyes further, scowling when Blaine just smiled at him. "_Blaine,_" he growled out in warning, but his friend just smiled brighter.

"If it'll make you feel better, change your clothes and then come downstairs. Your stepmom made a really delicious looking pot roast and your dad seemed excited to have a family dinner with his kids' new friends - you wouldn't want to ruin this, would you?"

"You're a dick."

"Change or something and then meet me in the hall. I'll be waiting," Blaine teased, grinning as he dashed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Several minutes went by and then Kurt stepped out, dressed in a pair of black tattered jeans and a red t-shirt. His rainbow hair was now styled, not as tousled as before, and he looked more relaxed now that he had a moment to himself. When he caught Blaine's eye in the hall, he gave his friend a slight smile and then stomped down the stairs, Blaine following close behind.

"You're welcome, by the way," Blaine called out as they descended the steps. He was met with a middle finger answer and he barked out a laugh, still chuckling when he and Kurt stepped into the dining room. The occupants of the table looked up at their entrance and Burt took one look at his son and then Blaine before he spoke.

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hungry. Let's eat," Kurt grumbled quietly, taking the bowl of mashed potatoes to scoop out a helping for himself. He held the bowl in his hands a little while before he dipped a spoonful out for Blaine as well; he then handed off the platter to his dad, ignoring the curiously watchful eyes on him. They would remain on him for the duration of dinner when, _strangely enough_, Kurt served Blaine every single bit of food Carole cooked. It was a weird sight indeed, but it was also something that both intrigued and excited Burt a little bit because he hadn't seen his son so caring towards someone in quite some time.

Something was _definitely_ up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

::::::::::

"So what's going on with you and that Anderberry kid?"

"It's Anderson-Berry, dad... and there's nothing _going on_ with us," Kurt said quietly, leaning back against the kitchen counter as he sipped on a glass of chocolate milk. It was late in the evening, several hours after Blaine and Rachel went home, and while everyone else in the house was asleep, Kurt and Burt were wide awake. Kurt couldn't sleep; bad memories of the first few weeks of school after he drunkenly lost his virginity plagued his mind, so all he did was toss and turn, wishing for the sandman to just come and knock him the fuck out. Burt, on the other hand, stayed up watching some late night tv and was just about to turn in when he heard his son come sneaking by, which was obviously his chance to talk.

"So then what got you so upset tonight? You've never cared that you're wearing jammies at dinner. You and Finn never dress up, so why'd you get so mad?"

Kurt sighed, setting his half-empty glass on the counter. Burt went and pulled out the jug of milk as well as the chocolate syrup, and passed it over to his son, watching quietly as the teenager went to make another glass. Once the milk was made, Kurt slid the ingredients back towards his dad and went to take another sip, swallowing before he said, "Do you remember the weeks after I lost my virginity?"

_As if I could forget_, Burt thought, remembering the days of Kurt angrily screaming at him that nothing was wrong until he finally cracked one night and confessed everything over dinner. As a father, Burt felt like he failed his little boy, especially when Kurt was bawling so hard at the table, telling him that he'd had sex and didn't remember it, but that everyone else knew and that they were picking on him. After that, it was a flurry of having tests done, picking up safe sex pamphlets, and trying to piece Kurt back together. It took them a while, but when Kurt finally began feeling better, things went back to normal.

Or as normal as they could be.

"Of course I remember that. Why?"

"When I- when Blaine and I came downstairs tonight, Rachel looked at me like those kids did that week. She was just _staring_ at me like she knew something I didn't and it just... it pissed me off."

"And that's why you blew up?"

"Yeah, I guess? I just couldn't stand her looking at me like that."

"Does she know-"

"I dunno. Blaine does; I told him a while back."

"And does he-"

"He doesn't care. He doesn't judge, thank god."

Burt nodded thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter. He remembered watching his son's friend throughout the dinner, observing the way Blaine stared at Kurt and hung onto his every word whenever the older boy spoke. Occasionally, Blaine would toss his own opinion in and usually what he said gauged a smile or laugh from Kurt, but other than that, the two barely interacted with each other. Played off of each other, sure, but they barely spoke, just listened.

It was strange.

"You like this kid?"

A weird, strained noise sounded from Kurt's throat as the boy yanked his glass of milk away from his lips and shot his dad a scandalized look. His dark brows were furrowed and in the dim lighting of the kitchen, his many piercings glinted in the light. "Blaine and I are just friends-"

"You sure about that?"

"I fail to see how our friendship is any of your business."

At that, Burt laughed, "If that kid's gonna be around my house a lot, I think it's definitely my business, especially if I've gotta make sure you two aren't doing anything against the rules under my roof."

"Dad!"

"But if you're just friends, then I guess we've got nothing to worry about, right?" The older man's voice was slightly teasing as he pushed away from the counter and gave his son a slight shove in the shoulder. Kurt glared at the man, lips pursed tight, and only sneered harder when his dad laughed some more and left the kitchen, bidding his son a good night as he disappeared around the corner. Once he was gone, Kurt put his empty glass in the sink and climbed up to sit on the counter, staring out of the kitchen window at the dark backyard. The wind outside was howling; a spring storm was about to roll in, and deep down, Kurt felt soothed by the whole drama that was occurring outside the window - it was a lot like the strange, swirling feelings he felt in his heart.

The feelings that he denied having in front of his father even though he knew damn well that his dad could read him like a fucking book.

::::::::::

The next few days following the dinner at the Hudson-Hummel home were busy, busy, busy for the members of the New Directions.

Kurt and Finn were swamped with preparations for Nationals, which was coming up soon. The glee club wasn't ready per se, not having come up with any ideas for songs or anything of the like, but they were having dance classes with Mike Chang and getting together every day after school to come up with ideas for their song lists. Some days, Blaine and Rachel sat in on the practices, adding their own suggestions towards what to do and after three consecutive days of sitting in with the choir, Mr. Schue finally asked the two if they'd like to audition. Granted, it was way too late to join at that moment and they wouldn't be able to go to New York with the group for Nationals, but they could still sit in with everyone if they wanted - and wanted they did.

So they auditioned with a number from _West Side Story_ that rocked the socks off of New Directions and with a unanimous vote, the (Anderson) Berry siblings were officially members of the next years group of New Directions.

And if Kurt's heart was doing backflips in his chest thanks to Blaine's silky smooth voice, he didn't mention it.

::::::::::

"People keep looking at you," Rachel whispered, sneaking in closer to Finn and Kurt as the brothers walked down the hall to their lockers. Kurt rolled his eyes at her words and let his tongue drag across his lip ring, slyly biting the shiny metal with his teeth as he smirked at various people who he just so happened to make eye contact with.

"Let them look. Maybe they'll realize that you can't fuck with me or what's mine now that Azimio's got a busted nose."

"_What's_ yours?" Blaine piped up, his voice soft and slightly jittery. The meaning behind Kurt's words weren't exactly lost on him, but it was still strange to hear someone claim that Blaine was _theirs_. He knew Kurt didn't mean it romantically - there wasn't _anything_ between them, no matter how much Blaine's stomach fluttered whenever his friend spoke to him or accidentally brushed up against him - but still, knowing that Kurt punched a dude in the face because of him was kind of awesome... _and_ sexy.

_Oh god_.

Kurt just smirked again, not answering Blaine's question, and branched off to his locker, Blaine following close behind. Once they were gone, Finn and Rachel shared a knowing look, smiling when they caught each other's eye.

"You can't tell me you aren't thinking what I'm thinking," Rachel mused as she bumped Finn's elbow with her own. Next to her, the tall boy smiled wide and lazily draped an arm around his friend's shoulders, not noticing the way the girl turned beet red at his touch.

"I'm pretty sure we're on the same page."

"That's what I thought."

::::::::::

Two weeks before the end of the school year, the New Directions flew to New York for Nationals. That, of course, meant that for the first time in weeks, both Rachel and Blaine were left without their friends to fend for themselves at McKinley. With Kurt gone, Blaine was on edge the whole time. The jocks were constantly watching him, like they were waiting to catch him unaware and strike while his guard was down, and even though Blaine knew that they probably wouldn't try anything and were probably just trying to get a reaction out of him, he was still a little scared.

"Ignore them," Rachel told him on the first day the glee club was gone after they ran into a group of jocks near his locker. One of the guys had the nerve to step out in front of them as they walked, but Rachel stomped on his foot and made it seem like an accident, even though Blaine knew damn well that she did it on purpose... it was still funny as hell though. After that, the jocks backed off, only because their friend's yelp alerted Coach Beiste; still the act made the siblings very nervous.

"What if they get worse?"

"They won't. Just make sure you keep an eye on them."

And watch them he did. He made sure he kept one eye on them when he was busy texting Kurt in class; he made double sure he kept watch as he walked to his locker after school when the halls were emptier too. Luckily, no one messed with him the whole time (despite the constant glares and sneers), but after the three-day period of the New Directions being gone, things went back to normal when the group came back to Ohio.

They didn't place at Nationals; they just weren't ready, but the whole club talked about how they learned from their mistakes and how they'd be ready to win it all next year (especially since the whole group would be coming back since none of them were graduating this year.) When Kurt saw Blaine in the hall the first morning back, he walked right up to him and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, glaring at whomever caught his eye in the hall.

"Anybody mess with you while we were gone?"

"No... well, one of the hockey guys tried to scare me and Rach the other day, but she jumped on his foot and he screamed, so people came to investigate and they backed off."

"And then?"

"Other than that... nothing." Blaine pulled out of Kurt's one-armed embrace and went to lean back against his locker, quietly listening as Kurt began rambling about their New York trip. He nodded at the appropriate times, expressed his jealousy over not being able to go at others, and by the time Kurt breathlessly ended the conversation, Blaine couldn't deny the way his heart pounded so strongly in his chest; it was so loud that he could hear it in his ears. _Creepy._

"Are you even listening?" Kurt grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Blaine when he noticed the other boy's silence.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm listening. I'm just... trying to take it all in. It... it sounds like you had a lot of fun up there."

"I did. I can't wait to go back," Kurt gushed, slamming his locker shut. He ran a hand through his thick hair, fluffing the multicolored strands in front before he turned back and faced Blaine. For a moment, the two of them locked eyes and Blaine watched in shock as Kurt's gaze darted from his eyes down to his breath parted lips. Curiously, Blaine's eyesight followed the movement and he found himself lost in thought as Kurt's tongue peeked out between his own full lips, wetting them with a quick-second lick before it slipped back inside and he rubbed them together. _Holy shit_. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at my mouth."

"So? You're staring at mine too."

And like that, the moment was broken. Like a too-stretched rubberband, Kurt's eyes snapped up and Blaine looked up too, his eyes widening in shock as he caught stunned blue ones staring back at him. Both boys gaped at each other, too shocked for their own good, and while Blaine was slowly edging towards being jolted into silence, Kurt's mouth had other plans.

"I wasn't- _fuck_, I wasn't looking at your mouth. I just- damnit, why the fuck were you looking at me like that?"

Blaine blinked, the haze of the moment fading away when he finally heard (and understood) Kurt's words. "_What_? You looked at my mouth first!"

"Bullshit. You were looking at mine first!"

"Kurt, I... are we really going to do this here?" The shorter boy asked, his voice coming out in a low, careful whisper. Kurt looked up to find a few people watching them eagerly, like they were dying to know what was happening between the skank and the new kid. Sneering, Kurt flipped the nosy busybodies the bird and then turned back to Blaine, rolling his eyes when he caught the angry look on his friend's face.

"We wouldn't be doing this at all if you could just keep your eyes to yourself, Anderson."

"It's _Anderson-Berry_ and you know that, _Hummel_. Why are you acting like this?" Blaine threw his hands in the hair, still confused by Kurt's sudden about-face. "You were fine just a minute ago."

"Yeah, I was fine until I realized that you were oogling me. What the fuck, Blaine?"

"You aren't that innocent either! You were staring at me like you wanted to eat my face! How else am I supposed to react?"

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, so because I'm some sort of skank, I'm supposed to want to bang anything gay within a five mile radius?"

"I never said that and you know it! Why are you flip-flopping on me?"

A few lockers down, one of the Cheerios paused in her motions of emptying her locker, all of a sudden finding the drama between the two unlikely friends to be _very_ interesting. She put her weight on one foot and pushed back against the locker, placing her hands on her hips as her green eyes fell onto Kurt. Horrifyingly enough, the look she shot the two of them was one of the ones Kurt remembered seeing the very first day back at school following his fucked-up first time. She was looking at him like a piece of meat, like she somehow _knew_ who he was fucking and when/where/why and how, and when her eyes fell onto Blaine with the same look, Kurt could only imagine the rumors that would come spreading through the school like wildfire.

_You don't care. You don't care. You don't care._

_ You do care._

Glaring, he turned back to Blaine and shook his head, pushing away the fight he had in him to _not_ do this. Instead he decided to take matters into his own hands. _It wasn't going to happen again. People may have seen him as a skank now, but they weren't going to start this shit all over again. Not now_.

"Newflash, Abs. Just because I hang with the skanks doesn't make _me_ one. It doesn't mean I want to sleep with the first gay person who shows interest in me and it definitely doesn't mean I lower my standards. I don't _fuck_ guys who wear bowties, you got me? And... _oh, would you look at that?_ What are you wearing? A _bowtie_!"

"Kurt-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but if you really wanna lose your v-card, you should probably go to Scandals. They'd eat your prep school ass _up_ over there."

Blaine blinked, his lashes batting rapidly as he looked around the hall and watched the group of random bystanders decide that the once-juicy love affair wasn't as interesting as it had been moments before. People were leaving; the Cheerios that had been watching them talk were back to packing up their things and within seconds, it was like the last few minutes had _never_ happened to the gossip pool.

Except, despite everyone's now lack of interest, nothing could take back what Kurt just did to him. Anger and shame bit at Blaine like a rabid animal and he shook his head, stepping back from his friend as he watched the taller boy's eyes drop down and focus on the floor. Remorse was written all over Kurt's face, but he wouldn't even look Blaine in the eye after what he said, so it was obvious he wasn't as sorry as he seemed. Frowning, Blaine shouldered his bag and sucked his lip between his teeth, ignoring the metallic-y taste of blood from when he accidentally chomped down too hard on one side of his mouth and bit through the skin.

His thoughts were rushing like waves through his mind and his ears roared with static; Kurt was still standing there, not looking at him, and the crowd of people around them were leaving, but all Blaine could see/feel/hear were Kurt's words about _lowering his standards_ and how Blaine should go to Scandals. It hurt; it hurt like hell to know that Kurt didn't feel the same way he did - _or_ if he did feel that way, how he could be so crass about it all just because of some stupidly nosy people. Just knowing that the feelings he built up for the grungy boy meant _nothing_ to Kurt ached something fierce in Blaine's belly.

Sniffling (_oh god, when did he start getting emotional?), _Blaine tightened his grip on his bag and moved forward until he was standing just inches away from Kurt's face. Upon getting closer, he could see the way his friend's facial expression had tensed - like he was nervous or something - but Blaine was too blinded by his disgust to even bother caring. With a growl, he rose to his tip toes and hissed out words that shattered Kurt's heart the second they hit the air.

"You know what? Thanks for letting me know how you feel. Thanks for reaffirming what I've known from the beginning: that I'm too damn good for you anyway, Kurt. I really freaking appreciate it," and then he was gone, leaving Kurt standing there by his locker wishing he had handled the whole fucking situation so much differently.

* * *

**A/N: Blah. I feel like this is dragging and I apologize for that. Since it's an AU, I wanted to introduce the characters a little more before I jumped into the whole MPREG of it all (which is coming up very soon, I promise) but because I've been writing them moving into their crushes and what not, it just feels slow. But it will pick up soon. I hope you are all still reading and thank you for the reviews last chapter. Coming up in future chapters, there will be some smut (my first dive into it, not counting a slight scene in WWO) so I hope you like it. Lemme know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

**Warning: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. Just thought you'd like to know!**

* * *

"Okay, like, I really don't know what happened between you and Kurt, but that doesn't mean that you should be so down in the dumps the _whole week_, Blaine!"

Rachel stepped into her brother's room and took a seat on the bed, patting her brother's ankle as the younger boy curled up in a ball and rolled away from her. It had been a week since the strange argument between Kurt and himself and Blaine felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his heart. He was hurt, his heart aching over the words that Kurt said, and all he wanted to do was spend some time in bed watching sad movies while he stuffed himself full of cookies... that or go to the gym and beat the hell out of a punching bag, whichever was easier to do at the time. Rachel didn't know what happened; she had entered the picture right as Blaine was storming out to the car after the fight and after spending a week trying to find out what went down, all she had were various stories she heard throughout the school. However she couldn't sort out which rumor was a blatant lie and which might have had some truth to it.

So, she didn't bother trying to figure it out. She just wanted to see her brother happy again.

"You should really come to the party tonight. Finn said that we have to come since we're members of New Directions now and we really should try to become better friends with everyone before the school year ends. Then we can invite people over during the summer and become best friends with everyone!"

"You can go. I'm staying home."

"_Blaine_! You can't just skip our first big party of the school year!"

"I can and I will."

"But everyone wants you to come!"

"Sure they do."

"Just because you and Kurt got into a fight doesn't mean you have to let it ruin your life! Just come out for one night of fun and then I won't bug you anymore! _Please_?" She crawled over Blaine's legs, sliding onto the floor to peer up from the side of the bed he faced, batting her long lashes as she widened her big dark eyes. "_Please_? For me?"

"Ugh, fine," Blaine grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. Beside him, his sister squealed and hopped up and down in excitement, dropping down to hug him before she turned and skipped out of the room. From down the hall, he heard her yell for him to be ready by seven and once her bedroom door slammed, he cursed under his breath and pulled a pillow over his face, wishing that one of his Dalton friends would call him and invite him to a game night or something in order to get him out of his other plans.

They didn't; not like he _wasn't_ surprised.

::::::::::

By the time seven o' clock rolled around on that Friday night, the party at Puckerman's house was in full swing. On one side of the room, Santana and Mercedes were dueting to a Tina Turner showstopper on the karaoke machine Mercedes brought; another corner housed some of the guys who were standing around nursing beers while they talked sports and video games; and in the kitchen, Quinn Fabray was busy making incredibly tasty (and ridiculously strong) mixed drinks for whoever wanted them.

That's where Kurt was: in the kitchen standing next to Quinn while she stirred a generous amount of rum and other sweet-smelling liquids into a punch bowl. Once the alcohols were mixed, she added some fruit juice and a bunch of frozen yellow cubes ("_It's pineapple juice, you dolt! Like I'd put piss in our drinks!_"), stirring the mix with gusto before she took a taste and grinned like the devil she was.

"You're so bad," Kurt mused, smirking at his friend when she poured him a glass and put an orange slice on the side as a garnish. "Really? An orange wedge?"

"This is a classy house party, Hummel. Get with the program," she teased, tucking a piece of her neon pink hair behind her ears as she poured out more glasses of the good stuff. Beside her, Kurt greedily drank his share and refilled his glass, ignoring the glare he was on the receiving end of. "You really shouldn't drink it _that_ fast. I've got other things to make and you aren't as much of a heavyweight as you think you are."

"Just let me drink and mind your own business." He downed half of his second drink in no time and went to nibble at the orange slice, turning his attention to the sound of Mercedes hitting a bunch of powerful notes in the living room. When he peered around the corner, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Finn, Puck, and Sam all on their knees bowing to the dark-skinned girl as she wailed out the end of the song. He understood, he totally did - Mercedes was a powerhouse and she deserved all the praise she got. So, when she looked up and caught his eye, he smiled at her and raised his glass, blushing when she blew him a kiss.

"Do you ever wish you two were closer?" Quinn asked, sidling up next to Kurt in the doorway as they watched Santana drop it low and shake her ass to the beat of the song.

"Who? You mean me and Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"Eh. I dunno. She was the first person I came out to, but people change. It happens."

"Don't I know it." Quinn lifted her cup and bumped it against Kurt's when he held his out. When he went to take another sip of his drink, she struck. "What about Blaine?"

Kurt choked, sputtering on the blue liquid for a moment before he caught his breath. "What about him?"

"What's the deal between you two? You asked him out yet?"

"Fuck no. There's absolutely _nothing_ between me and Abs."

"Abs?" Shock rang through Quinn's voice as she looked up at Kurt incredulously. "You've got pet names for him? How sweet. Are you two having sex too?"

"Shut it, Fabray, before I make you eat that plastic."

Quinn cackled, shoving Kurt's shoulder as she stepped back and went to pour a drink for Artie. "You seem real upset over something so trivial as someone who's just a friend. Are you sure you two aren't screwing?"

At that moment, Puck stepped into the kitchen, slipping between the two with ease as he ran a hand along Quinn's bare waist. "Are you talking about Hummel and baby Berry?"

"Oh my god-" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah. He's trying to act like he doesn't want in those tight ass pants, but-"

"He totally does."

"I do not!"

"He does-"

"Yeah, he does."

Puck and Quinn continued to discuss Kurt's supposed love life, so he left the room, ignoring their laughter as he stepped into the living room. His drink was refilled, his friends were singing, and as long as he shut out the annoying teasing, he was fine.

Or at least he was until the front door opened and Rachel Berry and her younger brother walked in.

"Rachel! Blaine! You guys made it!" Finn yelled, slipping his way through the crowd of people to greet the newest guests. Rachel looked decently dressed for once, wearing a powder blue polka-dotted dress with a white cardigan over it. It wasn't a party dress, that was for sure, but she looked nice and Finn seemed to appreciate the view. As for her brother, well... from what Kurt could see, Blaine looked _good_.

Like Rachel, he wasn't really dressed for a high school house party, but he looked so damn hot that Kurt couldn't find it within himself to complain. The boy was wearing a tight, white button down shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and over the shirt, he wore a dark grey fitted vest that emphasized his little waist and stocky shoulders. His light grey dress pants added a final touch to the whole outfit and in the back of his mind, Kurt found the ensemble to be very reminiscent of something he himself would've worn long ago (or even now if he gave two shits about fashion like he used to.) Swallowing thickly, he took a few deep gulps of his drink and then left the room, squeezing past the group around the punch bowl to grab up the bottle of vodka. Behind him, he could hear people asking him questions, but his mind was racing so much with thoughts of _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_ that all he wanted to do was shut everything up, so he poured himself a whole glass of vodka and drank several gulps of it, coughing against the burn, but relishing in the pain anyway.

As he drank, he didn't feel Blaine's eyes on him from across the room even though they were there and burning holes into his back.

::::::::::

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for what he saw when he got to Puck's house.

For one, he was totally expecting alcohol to be there - that was a given, especially when Rachel patted him on the knee on the way over and told him she was going to be the designated driver that evening so that he could have a fun night. So, that happened. And two, he was totally expecting _everyone_ to be there - even Kurt, as much as it plagued him to think about.

But what he _wasn't_ expecting was to see Kurt looking like _that_.

The last week alone was like Kurt just told the world to fuck it; he came to school looking pissed off and moody, his hair tousled and messy, and his clothes dark and brooding. But tonight, he looked... _sexy_. He was wearing a fitted black three-quarter-sleeved shirt with a bedazzled, sparkly skull in the middle. Along with that, he wore tight (_so fucking tight_) black skinny jeans and spiked knee-high boots that accentuated his long legs and muscular calves. He looked all kinds of sinful in his outfit and upon seeing him, Blaine felt his stomach drop.

He couldn't do this.

"Rachel, I don't think-" He started, pausing when he realized that he was standing alone in the entryway. Rachel was long gone, off talking to Finn and some of the other members of New Directions, and when Blaine noticed that she left him, he felt sick to his stomach. Around him, everybody else was chatting up a storm or singing or doing something... but he was alone.

He was always alone.

Frowning, he wandered around the bottom floor. Puck's house was tiny, much smaller than the Berry home or the Hudson-Hummel's place, but it was quaint and seemed to be a decent size for the little family. As far as Blaine knew, Puck lived with his mom and sister, but the two women went out of town for the weekend, so Puck had the place to himself... thus, _party!_

"You want a drink?" Someone asked, interrupting his thought process. Blaine turned to decline, but found himself looking down at Kurt's pink haired friend Quinn, the girl holding out a red cup filled with a pretty ocean blue liquid. It smelled like coconuts and pineapple and there were bright gold ice cubes floating in it. While he studied the drink, Quinn slipped an orange wedge on the side of his cup, smiling when he looked up at her. "It's a blue hawaiian. Drink it. It's good. I should know. I made it."

Taking an experimental sip, he let the beverage sit on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed. "That's actually really delicious."

"Well, there's more where that came from," Quinn answered, waving her heavily bracelet-accented arm to gestured to a line of punch bowls filled with various colored liquids. "I just got done making some sangria and then there's a bowl of some sort of melon drink Puck made... and we're making others so if you have a request, let me know and I'll see if I can make it."

Nodding, Blaine took a sip of his drink, amazed at how good it was, and went to look around the kitchen again. For a second, he caught Kurt's eye when he found the other boy leaning against the counter talking to Tina but as soon as the fleeting moment passed, Kurt looked away and left Blaine staring at him awkwardly. The moment made his heart feel heavy, so he downed his drink and went to refill it, drinking that one just as fast before he got some of the melon stuff Puck made.

By the first hour he was there, he gulped down a handful of random drinks and was pleasantly buzzed/heading towards wasted... and that's where Kurt found him later on.

::::::::::

If there was one thing that Kurt noticed about Blaine in the beginning, it was that the boy was a force to be reckoned with.

He could sing, he could dance, he was smart... and he was cute too. And right now, he was shaking his ass in the middle of the living room while Beyoncé blasted on the stereo. It wasn't Kurt's jam (_Single Ladies_ was) but it was a song he recognized and it was obviously one Blaine adored because he was killing it out there with Brittany and Mike. Lazily, Kurt stood in the doorway and watched, licking his sticky lips as he watched Blaine bend over and pop back up in a seductive move that could only be described as _fucking hot_.

"How come you aren't all over that ass, ladyface?"

Santana Lopez slid an arm around Kurt's waist and leaned into him, her dark eyes locked on the leggy blonde dancing with Blaine. She smelled of something expensive and of the drinks of the evening, but Kurt knew her well enough to know that she wasn't anywhere near drunk... or tipsy even.

"He's not my type."

"Bull-freaking-horseshit," she growled, elbowing Kurt in the side. "It reads _Property of Kurt Hummel_ all over that bubble butt and you don't even need the Hubble telescope to see that - well, fuck, you don't even need the world's weakest telescope to see that. A _blind_ person could see it. I mean, god-"

"Can you stop?"

The beat picked up, morphing into another sexy song (one that Kurt recognized from a movie he watched years ago) and then Sam Evans joined the fray, body rolling and whatever next to Blaine as the heavy-lidded drunk boy bounced his ass beside him.

"Man, sometimes I still wonder if Trouty Mouth is completely straight. He really boggles the mind sometime," Santana mused, watching curiously as Sam rolled his hips towards Blaine and Blaine responded with a roll of his own. It was incredibly attractive to Kurt, being able to watch two of the cutest boys he knew dance so freely like that together, but even though he really appreciated the view, he could feel the ugly green head of jealousy begin to tear through him at each and every little movement Blaine and Sam made.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hummel. If I wasn't holding onto you right now, I bet you'd march right over there and piss all over that boy. Damn! You really need to mark that territory before somebody else comes in and does it because you're looking hella pissed right now."

"Shut up, Lopez. Honestly."

"I mean, Karofsky checks that ass out too. Won't be long until he moves on from you and goes to the next best thing-"

Eyes wide, Kurt looked down at the girl beside him. He didn't know Santana knew about Karofsky; there was _no_ way. Dave hadn't come out and Kurt never spoke a word of what happened to anyone, but yet... she knew.

Sensing his panic, Santana tightened her grip on his waist. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the signs, you know. Plus, my gaydar is insanely accurate. I could sense his homo from miles and miles away... and the fact that he stares at you like you're the homosexual equivalent to Jesus doesn't make him look any better."

"You can't-"

"Oh god, I'm not gonna out him. That's not how I roll, fancypants. I'm just letting you know. Anderson-Berry's got a fine ass and you've been freezing Karofsky out like a god damn blizzard. It's only a matter of time before Dave decides to try his hand at winning over twinkletoes... well, unless someone else gets to him first." She didn't even let Kurt respond, instead slipping out from under his hold to slide onto the makeshift dance floor with Brittany. Once she was gone, Kurt looked back over at Blaine and bit back a groan when he noticed the other boy carelessly running a hand through his immaculately styled hair, fluffing the gelled down strands with his fingertips.

And when his fingers trailed down from his scalp to his lips, Kurt had to leave. He needed another drink. A strong one... a really strong one.

::::::::::

"Oh shit! Sorry man!"

Kurt hissed, jumping back out of Puck's way even though it was already too late - his shirt was covered in ice-cold sangria and it was running down his neck at a fast pace. "God damnit, Puck! This shirt is new, you idiot! Fuck!"

"Dude, just run upstairs and get something of mine. You can toss that in the tub or something and we'll wash it later, ok? Sorry about that."

Kurt didn't even wait around to discuss it any longer. Once Puck said he could change into one of his things, he stumbled up the stairs and away from the party in order to save his brand new shirt. When he disappeared from their sight, Puck turned towards Quinn and gave her a thumbs up before wandering over to where Blaine was doing the silliest dance move, now half-dressed in just his white dress shirt (which was now unbuttoned all the way; his vest was elsewhere in the house, having been discarded hours ago when Blaine was busy dancing his ass off.)

"You having fun, Anderson?"

Blaine looked up at him, his gold eyes glazed over from drinking too much. Like Kurt, he had been drinking non-stop since he got there, and while everyone worried the two were taking their fight way too seriously, they left them alone since no one knew the real reason why the two were fighting. In the meantime, Blaine was so wasted that he didn't even bother correcting Puck's misuse of his last name; he just smiled and swayed on his feet, leaning a bit on Puck as he straightened up.

"Actually, I've really gotta pee but someone's been in the bathroom for the last hour."

"Oh, that's just Zizes! She got sick earlier. We've got a bathroom upstairs though if you want to use it instead."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, man. When you've gotta go, you've gotta go. I'd rather you use that bathroom than pee your pants in my living room."

Blaine smiled brightly, punching Puck in the shoulder before he turned and shuffled his way towards the stairs. As he started the trek up, Puck yelled directions to the bathroom over the music and soon Blaine was out of his sight, upstairs and ready to head into the same exact bathroom Kurt was in. Smirking, Puck caught Quinn's eye again and they both smirked, happy their plan worked (for the time being.)

::::::::::

When Blaine got upstairs, he was annoyed to find the bathroom door closed. The light was on inside so someone was obviously in there, but still... he really had to pee.

So, he began banging on the door. At first he just knocked normally, but when the person didn't answer (thanks to the noise from the music blasting downstairs and from them running water inside), he began knocking to the beat of the music. Within seconds, the door flew open to reveal a shirtless (and angry) Kurt.

"The fuck- _Blaine_?"

"Can I... I know we're mad at each other right now, but I've really, _really_ gotta pee. Like I'm about to wet myself and I-"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just go. I won't look."

"Oh thank god," Blaine breathed, darting past Kurt towards the toilet. He wasted no time in dropping his pants and using the bathroom and within seconds, he was done. Nervously, he hovered in the background while Kurt held his shirt underneath the spray of the sink, trying to wash out the sangria stain, but when Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, he looked up and glared.

"Yes?"

"I need to wash my hands."

"Oh for fuck's sake... go on then."

Blaine squeezed between Kurt and the wall (the bathroom was seriously tiny), quickly washing his hands as thoroughly as he could without pissing off the other boy anymore. Once he was done, he took the towel off of the rack and wiped at his hands, watching as Kurt went back to rinsing his shirt. "What happened?"

"What does it look like? I got shit on my shirt."

"That sucks. Is it coming out?"

"Fuck if I know. It's wine on a black shirt. I can't tell."

"Well, if you can't tell, why bother?"

Annoyance bristled up Kurt's spine and he balled his shirt up in his fists, his gaze slowly traveling over to where Blaine stood. "Why are you still here?"

"I just- you know what? Nevermind. I'll go." Blaine made to move, ducking past Kurt to step into the hall. His lowered sense of sobriety, however, made it difficult to gauge what he was about to do because as soon as he stepped forward, he tripped, stumbling out into the hall and landing flat on his back with an _oof_. Kurt jumped back, having tried to catch him (though he missed terribly); he was horrified and slightly amused over what just happened... and then he laughed, breathy and high-pitched, and he couldn't stop even as he stared down at his sprawled out friend.

"That was the most ungraceful thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Well, fuck you," Blaine mumbled, slowly starting to laugh as well. Through his chuckles, he blinked up at Kurt with bright eyes as the taller boy stared down at him. "You could've caught me!"

"I tried! But you went one way and my arms went the other! It wasn't like I _wanted_ to see you hit the floor! You just... _did_." An amused expression spread across Kurt's face and as soon as Blaine saw it, he burst out laughing again, tossing an arm over his bare stomach as he chuckled through a fit of laughter-induced tears. Kurt giggled as well, still drunk and bubbly, and without a care, he leaned down and took Blaine's hands, pulling his friend up and off of the floor. Due to his own inebriation, Blaine swayed back and forth on his feet for several seconds until he regained his balance, then he smiled happily at Kurt, squeezing the other boy's hands with his own sweaty ones.

"Thanks."

"Uh... it- it was no problem," Kurt stuttered out, eyes immediately falling to Blaine's worry-bitten red lips. The boy standing before him was incredibly beautiful, wide-eyed and gorgeous with his guard let down much, _much_ more than before now that he had a few drinks in him. Kurt himself felt tipsy with freedom, having felt better than he had in days since he and Blaine fought and he wondered if Blaine could see it too.

(He could.)

Blinking, Kurt stepped forward, his hands dropping Blaine's in order to reach out and grasp the shorter boy's slender waist. When his long fingers touched the hot, bare skin of Blaine's sides, Blaine sighed and reached up to grasp at Kurt's forearms, holding him tightly as if he didn't want to ever let go.

"Blaine-"

"I want... Kurt, I want-"

"What do you want? What is it?"

"I want... you to kiss me. I just- I know you said that I- I- Kurt, please."

His eyes were fucking huge and he _begging_ for it, begging for Kurt to just put his lips on him and claim him like he'd been wanting for weeks and just the sight of it, the sight of Blaine _wanting_ him sent a trail of heat straight to his dick. "Fuck, Blaine," he breathed out, leaning forward and meeting his friend halfway as their lips met. Blaine sunk into his embrace, hands loosening their grip on his wrists to run up Kurt's muscular arms and finally wrap around his neck. Their lips meshed against each other, all molten heat and tasting of a strange mixture of sweet and bitter from the mixed drinks they'd been consuming all evening. Just the hint of coconut on Blaine's lips made a fire stir in Kurt's belly and he pushed his tongue against the slightly parted seam of Blaine's mouth, moaning when it opened fully and Blaine allowed Kurt's tongue to brush against his.

They continued kissing, Blaine still curled around Kurt as they stood there in the hallway. His hands were still linked behind Kurt's neck, but Kurt couldn't help himself - he wanted to touch, touch, touch. To _feel_.

He let his hands roam, feeling along the muscles of Blaine's back, pushing against the hollows of his chest to feel the ribs beneath. For a moment, his fingers trailed down the soft press of his belly and he moaned against Blaine's lips when his nails scraped against a fine layer of hair that ran down from Blaine's belly button and disappeared into his pants.

Other than that, the rest of his chest was hairless; but that little happy trail, the one that obviously led to the hardness that was rocking against Kurt's thigh, made Kurt want to feel _more_. Sighing, he pulled away from Blaine's mouth and latched onto his neck, tasting the sweat salted skin as Blaine tipped his head back and groaned. The shorter boy's hips snapped hard against Kurt, showing how much he truly enjoyed the action Kurt had just taken, and Kurt couldn't help but smirk into the heated skin. "Fuck, you're so hot, Abs." He panted against Blaine's neck, but his friend just responded in jibberish, too far gone in his lust to even speak properly. "I want you so fucking bad."

"Me too. M-Me too," Blaine whined, rocking against Kurt some more as he dipped his head lower and breathed heavily against Kurt's earlobe. His breaths tickled, but soon they turned into high-pitched little grunts that sent shockwaves straight to Kurt's dick.

"Fuck."

"Fuck me, Kurt. Please-"

"God, Blaine-"

"Please-"

Kurt pulled away, his drunken haze wavering as he looked down at his friend; all he could see was _want_, _need_, and _desire_ there reflecting back at him from Blaine's wide-eyed gaze. Blaine was so ridiculously debauched, his hair askew and hanging in curls, loose from the sweat that grazed his brow; his skin was dewy and flushed, lips kiss red and gorgeously swollen, parted just enough to look absolutely sinful. In his mind, Kurt was cursing the boy before him in every single way he could, in every other language that he knew curse words in... because Blaine was just _that_ hot.

Of course, things on Blaine's front weren't that easy either. Kurt was just standing there, tall and built like a freaking Adonis. His bare chest was like marble, skin so silky and pale, and his arms were strong, speckled with dark hair and light freckles. Just looking at his arms made Blaine imagine Kurt holding him backwards against the wall, one arm around his waist hoisting him in the air while the other was wrapped around his chest, a hand holding his neck as Kurt pounded into him from behind.

_Oh fuck_.

"Kurt, please-" Blaine whimpered, chest heaving as he took in a few large breaths, and when he looked up and let his large golden eyes meet Kurt's icy blue ones, it was over. Truly over.

Kurt grabbed him by the hand and tugged him down the hall, pushing him into an empty bedroom before he kicked the door shut behind him. Below them, the party raged on, the bass from the stereo booming and shaking the house, and Kurt smiled to himself when Blaine gasped loudly as he was pushed onto the bed. Hands made quick (although somewhat sloppy, thanks to their drunken brains) movements against belt buckles and zippers; shoes were kicked off of feet and onto the floor and Kurt yanked Blaine's shirt clear off in one fell swoop, smiling when he took in the sight of his friend's chest and abdomen.

"You're gorgeous."

"Am not. You are," Blaine whispered, looking up at Kurt through his long lashes. The two of them watched each other silently, hearts pounding to the beat of the music below as they stared. Blaine's cock was straining against his tight grey briefs, a small wet spot growing where his hardness leaked through the fabric. Just staring at the length of him through the shadowy material made Kurt's mouth water and he reached down, cupping it in his hand. Instantly, Blaine arched against him, whining low in his throat as Kurt's hand rubbed up and down his cock before it slipped up towards the band of his underwear and dipped inside. "Kurt-"

"Shh, I've got you." Kurt worked his hand against Blaine's length, ducking down to capture the other boy's mouth with his own as Blaine's moans became more wanton and needy. Their tongues tangled together as they kissed, Kurt using his larger frame to press Blaine down into the mattress as he made out with him. Groaning, he thrust his hips forward and brushed his hard-on against Blaine's thigh, freezing when Blaine suddenly pushed him away. "Blaine?"

"I don't- I don't want-"

"Oh god-"

"No, no!" Blaine backtracked quickly, grabbing Kurt's waist to yank him back when the other boy tried to hop off of the bed. "Kurt, no- I want you... I want you inside me. Please, I just-"

"You really want this?"

"God, yes," Blaine whimpered, writhing against the bedding when Kurt's hand slipped back down to grasp his naked cock. It was slick against his fingers and he used the wetness to stroke up and down a bit, blinking in awe as he watched Blaine's dick bob within his fingers.

"We need lube."

"I don't-"

"I've got it." Popping up, Kurt darted across the room and out into the hall, stumbling a bit from his lack of sobriety before he regained his balance. He somewhat knew his way around the house thanks to many nights crashing in Puck's living room following a round of drinking, so when he found the door with the dents and scratches in it, he pushed it open and went inside the room. Noah Puckerman was one of the messiest boys Kurt had ever known in his life, but he was always well-stocked when it came to lube (condoms were another story - and of course, when Kurt went to look, there weren't any in the drawer.) Frowning, he took an unopened bottle of lubricant and ran back down the hall, careful not to trip over his unbuttoned, loose pants. When he re-entered the bedroom he left Blaine in (which he realized was Puck's mom's room - and god, did he owe that woman a fruit basket in apology), he climbed onto the bed and straddled Blaine's hips, happy to see his friend (now _lover_) was still rock hard in wait. "I found it."

"Thank god."

"But we have a problem."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, tossing his head back in a groan when the movement became too much for his rum-filled brain to handle, but after a few seconds of catching his breath, he looked back at Kurt with those damn glossy eyes. "What's that?"

"We don't have condoms-"

"Well, you're clean, right?"

"Yeah-"

"And I'm a virgin, so we're good then."

"But what about-"

"Kurt, c'mon!" Blaine whined, his grabby hands reaching down to pull Kurt forward by his ass cheeks. When the taller boy slumped over, his clothed cock brushed Blaine's naked one and he moaned, immediately ducking down to kiss Blaine's full lips again. As they went back to kissing, they discarded the rest of their clothes in a messy, sloppy pile. Before long, they were both naked and Kurt was latched on Blaine's neck again, sucking deep, wet hickeys on the other boy's collarbone.

"So good, so fucking hot."

"Kurt, I'm not- I'm not gonna last if you don't-"

"Shh, babe. Soon." As he spoke those words, he uncapped the lube and fiddled with the opening, finally popping through the seal to squirt a liberal amount on his fingers. "Open your legs for me. There we go." His slick fingers trailed down Blaine's thigh, leaving a wet line down the long, lean muscle. The further he went, the more Blaine trembled beneath him. "Shh, it's alright. You still wanna do this?"

"God yes. I'm just... scared."

"Of what?" While he waited for Blaine to talk, he dropped down between his legs, pressing kisses against Blaine's strong calf. "What's wrong, Abs?"

"It's... my first time. You know that."

"I know." He peered up, glancing at Blaine's half-lidded eyes, his eyelashes so long and dark. _So fucking hot_. "I'll take care of you." With a kiss to Blaine's knee, he began rubbing his index finger around Blaine's tight hole, kissing him again when Blaine instantly tensed up. "Relax, babe. Relax for me." And almost like magic, Blaine sucked in a deep breath and Kurt slipped his finger inside, working Blaine open as gently as he could. Above him, Blaine panted, his breaths loud against the booming music downstairs. "So good. So good for me."

"Kurt, please-"

Blaine continued to whine above him and Kurt did his best to grant his wishes, sliding another finger inside once he was sure Blaine was good and ready for another one. For a few minutes, he scissored the other boy open before he added a third and final finger and by the time he was sure Blaine was fully stretched, the other boy was babbling nonsense, gripping the sheets with white-knuckled fingers.

Kurt, on the other hand, was harder than he'd ever been. His friend's breathy, squealing noises went straight to his cock every single time and all he really wanted to do was wrap his hand around himself and jerk off over Blaine's supple mouth. But Blaine kept begging and he was so _open_ and _ready_... and Kurt was too.

"Relax, babe." He breathed, slicking up his cock with some lube before he knelt in between Blaine's legs. Reaching up, he stole a few pillows from the head of the bed and tucked one beneath Blaine's hips, mentally thinking to himself that he'd need to buy Puck's mom some new bedding. Once Blaine was ready, he took himself into his hand and lined his cock up with Blaine's lube-slicked entrance. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Kurt-"

Gently, he guided his length into Blaine, slowly allowing the tight, hot heat to stretch around him as Blaine began keening and arching his back against the discomfort. "You okay?" Kurt panted, struggling to control his breathing as he fought the urge to just pound the hell out of Blaine's tight, _tight_ ass.

"It... it hurts. You're big," Blaine mumbled, head tossed back to show off his long neck and bobbing Adam's apple. His fingers were still squeezing the sheets to death and his body was reddened with blush - from being drunk on those damn mixed drinks Quinn made and from lust. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Hearing that he was considered _big _made a burst of pride swell in his chest and Kurt smiled, still dazed from the feeling of Blaine _around_ him and from the feeling of straight vodka running through his veins. He felt _alive_ and _loved_ and all of a sudden, he felt like he could cry. Sniffling, he brought his hands to Blaine's legs and slightly lifted one of them towards his face, pressing his lips against the muscular calf before he set them back on the bed and reached up to link his fingers with Blaine's.

Their hands fit together perfectly. _Like they were made for each other, made to hold each other_.

Squeezing, Kurt pulled back a bit, gauging Blaine's face as best as he could to see if his friend was in any pain. Blaine's head was still cast back, but he was licking his lips and moaning, so Kurt thrust forward gently, groaning himself when Blaine tightened around him.

"Please move again," Blaine whispered, his voice soft in the too loud room, but Kurt caught it and did what he was told, gently beginning to move in and out of the strong warmth around him. The more he moved, the tighter Blaine's fingers squeezed his and tears filled his eyes. It was so weird; he didn't understand why he was getting so emotional, but all he knew was that he wanted this to be perfect, no matter how tipsy they both were.

He cared so much for Blaine and the last week alone during their fight only proved how much he really liked him, despite how short the amount of time they'd known each other was.

"Blaine. _Blaine_," Kurt sighed, sliding his fingers from Blaine's clutches. He dragged his nails along Blaine's hard thighs and hiked the other boy's legs higher, speeding up the pace of his snapping hips when Blaine moaned out that he wanted more. With the change, Blaine cried out, arms flailing behind him to grip at the edge of the bed as he began to bounce up off of the mattress from the momentum. Kurt held him steady, fucking harder into him with each thrust, and the more he moved, the more beautiful noises Blaine made. "Oh, _oh_ Blaine!"

"Kurt, harder! Please!"

They were sweating, dripping perspiration. It was so damn hot in the room and they were both still so filled to the brim with alcohol that it felt like it was pouring out of their pores. Blaine's legs were slick, Kurt's fingers having the hardest time holding them apart and up, so he let one of them go, allowing his hand to fall to the plane of Blaine's belly, rubbing the smooth skin there as he pounded into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their moans and Kurt closed his eyes, tilting his head back to face the ceiling, hoping that the spinning fan above would help cool him down a little.

It didn't. The heat was internal, too hot, too _wonderful,_ and he moaned aloud, opening his eyes to stare down at the boy beneath him.

Blaine looked absolutely wrecked, mouth open and wet, eyes clenched shut, and hair soaked with sweat and falling in front of his face. His skin was stained red with blush and he looked more beautiful at that moment in the dim lighting of the room than he ever did. Smiling, Kurt sped up his pace, listening as Blaine practically sobbed, telling him how close he was to his orgasm.

"You're close."

"So close. I- oh!"

"Come on baby. Come for me. Come on." He pumped his hips faster, his hand pressing down harder into the hard muscles of Blaine's abdomen as he fucked him rougher into the mattress. "Come on. Come for me, Blaine."

As soon as his name slipped from Kurt's lips, Blaine cried out, his body arching as his orgasm overtook him. Stripes of semen spilled across his chest and belly and a little landed on Kurt's hand, which Kurt lifted and licked away while he continued going after his own orgasm. Beneath him, still trembling from how hard he just came, Blaine cracked his eyes open and looked up at the beautiful man above him. Kurt was all long and lean, strong arms holding Blaine open as his muscular thighs pushed him forward. All over his body, Blaine was beginning to become so sensitive but he was just so enthralled by what was happening _in_ him that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt.

His rainbow hair was wet and falling in front of his lust blown dark eyes; he was watching Blaine, keeping eye contact with him as he fucked into him, his upper lip curled in a slight snarl and his nose scrunched as he hunched down and quickened his pace.

"Kurt-"

Even though he thought he was finished coming, little spurts of come leaked from Blaine's cock the more Kurt fucked into him and it was so fucking hot, hot enough that Blaine wasn't sure if he ever wanted it to end. He looked down at the hand on his stomach, just noticing how hard Kurt was pressing (he was sure there'd be bruises later), but he also noticed how much of a turn-on it was to see Kurt's long fingers stretched over his abdomen.

_God. Oh God._

"Blaine," Kurt whined, his voice growing higher in pitch. That's when Blaine knew Kurt was going to come (_so close__)_ so he tightened his muscles, sighing when Kurt sobbed in pleasure. "Blaine, god-"

"Come in me, Kurt."

That was all it took. Those words slipping from Blaine's kiss-swollen mouth. Those words whispered into the night air as Kurt leaned forward, hand still spread out on Blaine's stomach, crying out as his orgasm overcame him and he came deep inside his lover... those very words would be ones that Blaine Anderson-Berry would never, ever, _ever_ forget.

_Come in me, Kurt._

_Come in me._

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! That was my first ever attempt at smut. Did you like it? It wasn't THAT bad, was it? Hopefully it wasn't TOO terrible since it came from a straight, virgin female, ya know? My lack of sexual experience is umm... well, lacking, like I said! Anyway, let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

_"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god no no no no no. This can't be happening!"_

_Kurt rolled over, his body slow from sleep; his head was pounding and the slight light that crept in through the curtains burned his eyeballs, causing him to groan in pain. Somewhere in the room, somebody was being too loud, too noisy for whatever hour it was in the morning, and all Kurt wanted them to do was shut up._

_"Can you keep it down?"_

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_Sitting up, Kurt's eyes bugged open when he realized that the voice he was hearing wasn't one he knew at all. However, the whole moving around idea was a terrible one and he felt the urge to puke the second he was in a sitting position. "Who am I? ...what?" He cradled his aching skull, dropping his head to his knees as the person across from him began yelling random shit in his ear. "Stop. Just stop. Why are you even yelling?"_

_"We had sex, you idiot! Oh god, I fucked some random guy and I'm not even fucking gay! Oh my god, oh my god." The frazzled dude kept on mumbling the same words, but Kurt didn't hear him. All he heard was the statement about them having sex._

_And he was instantly frozen in his spot._

_His headache faded, dulling behind the static in his ears as he forced himself to look over at the person freaking out next to him. The boy was cute, that was a given; he had shaggy golden hair and light green eyes, plus he was athletically built and tanned. Other than that, he had a nice voice too - somewhat shrill given the moment, but he seemed okay._

_And Kurt had had sex with him._

_Immediately, tears welled in his eyes as fear trailed up his spine. All he could think about was the possibility of getting an STD or HIV or something terrible like that. Plus, he knew about the Reddin gene; he knew that men had the possibility of getting pregnant, so there was that possible issue too - and he was fucking terrified._

_Sniffling, he dropped his head back into his hands and started to cry, ignoring the other boy's shouts of "Why are you crying? You're not the one with the aching ass!" If he had planned the whole thing, he would've been proud of himself for being the giver, per se. The jocks at his school spent years picking on him, calling him feminine and teasing him, saying he would always be a bottom because he wasn't man enough to top (even though that made zero sense since people could do whatever the hell they wanted.) But still, he topped - he had _sex_ - and he didn't even remember it. Not a bit._

_Shaking his head, he blocked out the sound of the mystery boy getting up and leaving. He didn't want to look at the kid, he didn't want to see how angry the guy was... all he wanted to do was disappear. _

_By the time he had calmed down enough to finally begin moving around, he noticed voices coming from down the hall. His mystery sex partner at least had the decency to close the bedroom door once he left, but the walls were obviously thinner than Kurt thought because he could hear Santana Lopez saying something to Noah Puckerman in the hallway. Their voices carried into the room and he heard them discussing him and that guy and that's when he knew he was royally fucked. Completely, royally, totally fucked._

::::::::::

_No no no no no no. Hell no, it couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't._

Kurt pressed himself against the wall, swallowing heavily as a sob that settled in his throat threatened to spill out. He could barely see anymore thanks to the tears welling his eyes, but he knew what he was looking at - that lump in the middle of the bed was none other than a very, _very_ naked Blaine Anderson-Berry. Just moments before, Kurt woke up to an unfamiliar warmth on his chest. He was super hungover and tired as hell, but the second he realized someone was laying on him, his mind clicked on like a light and he sprung out of bed, grateful that whoever was laying on him didn't wake at all.

And then he took a look at the person that had been next to him.

Dark, fluffy hair, a peaceful sleeping face, long lashes, a prominent nose... all of them read: _Blaine, _and when Kurt took a closer look (as close as he could with how nauseated he was), he just _knew_ that he had slept with Blaine.

The other boy was stark naked, curled up on his side enough that he was covered up mostly, but Kurt could still see bits of him that proved Blaine was totally nude. His muscular thighs had scratch marks all down them and there were love bites scattered down his torso. Other than that, dried come splattered his bare chest and from what Kurt could see, there were reddish handprint shaped marks on Blaine's hips and abdomen.

_Oh god. Oh no no no no no_.

They had sex. Kurt had taken Blaine's virginity in the same exact manner that he lost his - during a completely drunken romp at a house party. Somewhere downstairs, the entirety of New Directions was probably sitting around talking about them, talking about how they disappeared upstairs hours ago and how they were probably fucking in Puck's room. Except they hadn't - they fucked in Puck's _mom's_ room, but that didn't make Kurt feel any better... because _they had sex_!

Just the thought of it made him feel incredibly guilty. Guilty because Blaine hadn't done _anything_ at all; he was so pure when he got to McKinley and Kurt had taken it _all_. He took Blaine's first kiss, took Blaine's virginity, and even if Blaine wanted it, even if he did like Kurt like Kurt liked (yet couldn't admit) him, it didn't matter because Blaine wouldn't _remember_ it.

Sniffling, Kurt pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and sucked in a few shuddery breaths, struggling to regain his composure before he completely melted down. Across from him, Blaine slept on, unaware of the mental breakdown his friend - no, _lover_ - was having and Kurt hoped that the other boy would just stay asleep until he left because he couldn't be there any longer. He just couldn't. Gasping, he took in another deep breath and quickly pulled on his clothes, running a hand through his crazy sex hair to make it look more presentable before he stepped into the fray of curious people (because he just _knew_ they'd be waiting, that's just how the New Directions were - gossip hungry teenagers.)

_You can do this_, he told himself as he slipped his shoes on. However, right as he went to lace up his boots, Blaine made a soft whining sound over on the bed and Kurt looked up, fear bristling all over his body as he prayed that the younger boy wasn't about to wake up and see him leaving. Something was on his side though when all Blaine did was roll over on his back, revealing his completely naked form to Kurt. He was completely gorgeous nude, muscled in all the right spots, soft in others and he wasn't too hairy either (which wasn't really something Kurt was into anyway.) It felt wrong to just _stare_ at him like that, but Kurt couldn't help it. This was the guy he slept with last night!

But it was also the guy who he had been fighting his feelings for over the last few weeks. It was the guy who Kurt had been actually fighting _with_ for the last week in general... and they'd been intimate with each other.

His heart heavy, Kurt crossed the room (careful to be quiet now that he was wearing his loud boots) and pulled the sheets back over Blaine's nude body. He stared down at the sleeping boy, tears filling his eyes again as he watched Blaine snooze peacefully, unaware of the drama that he'd wake up to. It killed him to leave Blaine like that, to leave Puck's house and leave Blaine to wake up alone after what happened between them, but he couldn't stay, not after what he did.

With a final look, he left the room, closing the door behind him, and snuck downstairs, frowning when he spotted Finn staring at him from the living room. Everyone else was passed out, sprawled out on various pieces of furniture; the tv was on, letting a bit of white noise cloud everyone's thoughts as they slept, and Kurt mentally thanked whoever it was that left it on because not a soul heard him come down the stairs.

"Kurt-" Finn started, his voice barely a whisper. He silenced himself when Kurt shook his head and pointed at the girl sleeping against Finn's arm... _Rachel_. She was tucked into Finn's broad shoulder, her dark hair spilling over Finn's shirt as she rested against him. When Finn went to move her, she snuggled in further and Kurt panicked, fearing she'd wake up and spot him.

"Come. On." He warned, pointing at the front door. Through the window, he could see that it was daylight outside, probably close to eight or nine in the morning, and even though he was still very much hungover, he was willing to face the sunlight to get the hell out of Puck's house. Nervously, he shuffled from foot to foot as Finn maneuvered his way away from Rachel and once the taller boy was free, he navigated his way through the sleeping bodies on the floor to get to Kurt.

"What about-"

"We need to go _now_."

There was no room for discussion. Finn grabbed his jacket and car keys and followed Kurt outside, careful to shut and lock the front door without waking anyone. They waited for a second, pausing to see if anyone would wake up and come to the window to peek at them, but nobody did. So, sprinting, Kurt rushed to the car (thankful that Finn parked on the street) and climbed inside, waiting until Finn was in and starting the vehicle before he slammed his door shut.

"Are you not-"

"Finn, just drive. Home. Now."

Finn shook his head, but pulled away from the curb anyway. The drive to their home was only a few minutes away, so he knew it was pointless to try to bring up what happened in the first place, but eventually, he knew something would happen... and he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty.

::::::::::

_"Has anyone seen Blaine?"_

_"Yeah... or Kurt?"_

_Santana looked up at Finn and Rachel, eyes alight like it was Christmas morning. "You mean to tell me that Tiny Tim and Lucky Charms are both missing from this lame ass party? Lucky dogs. They're probably outside getting their freak on in Hummel's Navigator!" Some of the other members looked over at her when her voice got louder near the end and when they too realized that two of their friends were missing, they began to look around as well._

_"I saw Kurt go upstairs about an hour ago because Puck spilled something on his shirt."_

_"Well, I saw Blaine go up not too long ago. I think he was going to pee?"_

_"Oh shit-"_

_"Yeah, I'd say that too, Hudson. I've gotta see this," Lauren Zizes piped up, shoving her way past Finn to start up the stairs. Before she had a chance to take the first step, Puck pulled on her arm, causing her to freeze._

_"Don't be a cockblock, Zizes. You're gonna mess up my master plan."_

_Rachel's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean _master plan_?"_

_"I sent them up there to talk... and if they happen to bang out their anger, well, that's fine too," Puck said, shrugging as if he was just talking about the weather. He looked around at the group and shook his head. "Those two are in love with each other. We all see it. I'm just trying to help my boys out. Maybe they'll fuck out their frustrations. Sex always helps."_

_"No, it does not!" Horrified, Rachel went to push past Puck and run up the steps, but Lauren grabbed her and hauled her back like a bag of feathers. Stunned, Rachel looked up at the girl. "I have to go up there. Blaine's probably-"_

_"Making out with Hummel as we speak. C'mon, elf, let your brother have some fun," Santana interrupted, causing to Finn frowned at her. He looked back at the group behind him, noticing that some of the other partygoers decided that looking for Kurt and Blaine was a fruitless idea. Rachel still looked like she wanted to race upstairs and put a stop to whatever was going on, which was obviously a terrible idea and Finn told her so._

_"I don't think I want to go upstairs if they're... doing stuff."_

_"Me neither," Rachel mumbled, "but Blaine's drunk and so is Kurt! What if something happens?"_

_"They're big boys," Puck laughed, slipping past the group to get to one of the boxes of pizza. He pulled a slice out and handed it over to Finn, "They'll be okay. Don't be a party-pooper. Have some food." When Finn took the pizza and began eating, Rachel deflated, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"Finn-"_

_"I really don't think we should bother them."_

_"But-"_

_"Really, Rach. They're probably just talking. They're mad at each other anyway and I'm sure if they were fighting or up to something, we'd hear it, right?"_

_The bass thumped louder in the stereo, causing the wall to shake and Rachel closed her eyes, resigning herself to the idea that maybe it wasn't a good idea to head upstairs after all. They probably were just talking._

::::::::::

Everything hurt... and when he said everything, he meant _everything_.

That was the first thing Blaine realized when he woke up: his entire body was in pain. Not so much excruciating pain, but it was still very uncomfortable to even move. His mouth felt full of cotton, his limbs ached, and his eyes were gummy (that's what he got for sleeping with his contacts in.) Plus his stomach felt bruised for some odd reason; his brain throbbed, and down _there_... felt strange. _That_ was the thing that made him jump. The fact that his ass felt rubbed raw felt so _off _to him, so he kicked off the blankets covering his body and immediately gasped in horror.

He was naked. His body was bare, covered in light bruises, and his chest was dirtied with dried come. Confused, he scraped at the mess with his fingers, hissing in discomfort when he sat too hard on his bottom. _What_? ..._oh my god._

Understanding why he felt that way made him sober up real fast, like someone poured ice-cold water on his head. He leaned up on his knees and carefully reached back, allowing his fingers to trail over his tender backside - they came back slightly sticky and a little slick. _Oh no. Oh my god_. Eyes wide, he crawled off of the unfamiliar bed and stumbled over to the full-sized mirror in the corner of the room, turning to try to get a good look at his nude body. Scratches lined his legs, purpling spots decorated his hips and torso, and he had several hickeys along his collarbone. _Oh_.

He had sex. Someone had sex with him... someone who wasn't in the room with him now. Someone who left before he woke up. Someone who possibly left as soon as the deed was over.

Someone who had left one of their things behind. Someone who wore a belt that looked a lot like one that Kurt-

_No_.

Nausea spread over him and he stumbled back, ignoring his nudity as he threw open the bedroom door and dragged himself into the hall bathroom. Bile spilled from his lips once he got the toilet seat up and he vomited and vomited, crying as everything in his system came out of him. His head felt like it was two seconds away from exploding, but nothing could quell the awful ache he felt in his heart.

He and Kurt had sex. It was obvious. Kurt forgot his belt; it was over near Blaine's clothes, so he probably didn't notice it in his haste to escape, but Blaine wasn't stupid - he knew the belt was Kurt's. He'd seen the damn thing enough over the last few weeks to know that it was one of the only ones Kurt wore. It was ragged, falling apart, but Kurt continued to wear it... and now it was lying in a pile of Blaine's discarded clothes.

Shame covered him like darkness and he fell back on his knees, sobbing when he realized the extent of what happened. Sometime during the night, he and Kurt had gotten together. Despite their previous fight, they must've made up and went upstairs or something and-

_No_.

Bits and pieces of the evening swirled in his memory. He remembered seeing Kurt in the bathroom. He remembered Kurt kissing him and then leaving for a minute because at that time, it felt like he was _never_ coming back... and then Blaine remembered the most embarrassing (and somewhat ridiculously hot) moment of them all: he remembered the words he said right as Kurt came.

That was it. The rest was a blur.

Images of Kurt hovering over him, pounding into his ass made his stomach churn. He rose up on his feet, swaying as he pulled himself back into the unknown bedroom and began putting on his clothes. The tears kept coming, his mouth still tasted like bile (he really should've rinsed afterwards, but he was just so wiped out that he didn't bother), and all he wanted to do was sleep, but first he had to get out of there.

Getting completely dressed was a nightmare. He fell over several times in the process of putting his pants on and when he was finally close to being fully clothed, he found himself staring at the forgotten belt on the floor. Sniffling, he picked it up and folded it enough to tuck into his back pocket before he limped out of the bedroom and went downstairs. On the first floor, there were still people around, but most were sleeping minus three: Puck, Quinn, and Rachel. And when his sister spotted him standing at the bottom of the stairs, she quickly ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

"I want to go home."

"Did Kurt-"

"I want to go home!" He didn't wait for her to answer. Pulling away, he threw open the front door and ran outside, hissing when the sunlight assaulted his already sensitive eyes. Rachel was throwing questions at him left and right, her voice pleading for him to just _talk_ to her, but he wanted nothing of the sort. All he really wanted to do was get home and climb into the shower. He wanted to wash off the grimy feeling that covered his body before he climbed in bed and cried over the fact that he had sex with a guy and didn't remember it. He wanted to remember it, of course he did because he did care about Kurt and it was his first time and people were always talking about how one always remembered their first time... but Blaine didn't.

And... neither did Kurt.

Blaine knew a little bit of the story. Kurt confided in him that his first time was after a party where he got way too drunk and fucked some random guy he didn't know, so Kurt knew what it was like.

And he still left. He left Blaine alone even after all of that.

Silently, Blaine sunk down in the passenger seat, ignoring Rachel's worried statements about getting him help or going after Kurt. He let her drive him home and when they parked, he bolted from the car, not caring if his dads were home or not.

"Blaine! Wait!"

Her yells increased as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it on instinct before he began tearing off his clothes. In his haste, he tore the side of his vest, carelessly throwing it on the floor as the tears started up again. He was crying heavily, angry tears full of hate and disgust at _himself_ for even allowing the damn thing to happen. Rachel was outside the bathroom door, knocking and crying too, but he shut her out, stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water full blast. It came out lukewarm at first, turning into burning hot within seconds and he hissed as the pain of the scalding water beat his tender skin.

"Blaine? Blaine, please!"

"Leave me alone, Rachel! I- I don't want to talk about it!"

"Blaine- nobody else is here right now! It's just me! You can talk to _me_! Please!"

"Go away!" He blocked out her pleading voice by sticking his head directly beneath the spray as the water pounded against his scalp. Before he burnt himself something awful, he turned the heat down and leaned against the tiled wall, letting the water trickle down his aching body as he cried. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kurt hadn't of left; if Kurt had stayed, they could've talked about it, maybe discussed what happened and _why_, but instead, Kurt ran away.

In Blaine's mind, he knew what that meant. Obviously Kurt didn't want it, didn't want _Blaine_, and that's why he left. If he had cared _anything_ for Blaine's well-being or anything about Blaine in general, he would've stayed. He would've made sure that his friend didn't feel the same loneliness and regret that he felt the morning after his first time.

But he didn't. He left and now Blaine felt completely alone.

::::::::::

Rachel couldn't get Blaine to talk about it.

She knew what happened. She did the math and figured that Blaine and Kurt had sex based on how upset Blaine was the following morning. She was there, sitting with Quinn and Puck (as awkward as that was) when they heard a door slam open upstairs, followed by the sound of someone throwing up and crying. At first, they thought it was because Blaine was hungover as hell, but when the boy came downstairs looking like someone had broken his heart, they _all_ knew.

And now Rachel wanted to _kill_ Kurt Hummel.

For the rest of the weekend, Blaine stayed in bed. He lied to their dads, telling them that he ate something bad at Puck's and it made him sick; the only reason they bought that was because Blaine told them it was an undercooked meat dish and Rachel was a vegetarian, so she was just fine while Blaine was not. Plus, Rachel didn't speak a word of what happened to her dads - she wanted to, god did she want to tell them so they could just make Blaine _talk_, but she didn't want to break her brother's trust, so she just kept quiet and keep a close eye on her little brother, making sure he didn't fall too far away from them.

He didn't. He just slept all weekend long.

On Monday morning, the two rode to school together, Rachel driving while Blaine sat quietly in the passenger seat. He had something in his hands, but with the way he was holding it, she wasn't too sure what it was since she couldn't see it. Neither spoke on the drive over; on the radio played one of Blaine's Katy Perry CDs, but other than that, the ride was silent and it made Rachel feel on edge the whole time.

Really all she wanted to do was drive straight home, drag Blaine into the house, and make up a bed on the couch while they both ate chocolate fudge ice cream, watched sappy movies, and talked about how stupid boys were. She just wanted her little brother to feel better; she wanted the dorky, happy Blaine back instead of this robotic, quiet one that was sitting beside her. She didn't like this Blaine; she didn't like to see him hurt. When Blaine hurt, _she _hurt.

Frowning, she slid a hand across the center console and placed her palm on Blaine's forearm, squeezing it gently before she glanced over at him. His face was stoic, eyes dull as he looked back over at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hoping that he'd at least understand how badly she felt for him.

All he could say in response was, "I'm sorry too."

::::::::::

Blaine walked - no, _stormed _- towards the football field, his fingers tightening around the thick leather in his hands. The ever present smell of cigarette smoke filled his nose the closer he got towards the bleachers and he could see a haze of smoke swell out from the entrance to the Skanks' lair. Quinn was on watch this time, leaning against the railing with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, and when she saw him coming, her light eyes widened.

He knew she wanted to warn Kurt that he was coming, but she was just so locked on watching him, that she barely had the time to even glance in Kurt's direction before Blaine shoved past her and stepped into the area where Kurt and the other skanks sat.

"Here's your fucking belt," he hissed, throwing it forcefully at Kurt. It bounced off of the other boy's chest, causing Kurt to cough on his smoke when it struck him.

"Blaine, I-"

"Save it. Just stay out of my life, okay? I should've known better than to get mixed up with someone like you anyway." The words burned as they slipped from his lips; they felt like lies and Blaine knew they were, but he was just so hurt. Kurt was staring at him with saucer-wide oceanic eyes and even though Blaine knew his words were cutting, he really, _really_ wanted Kurt to felt as hurt as he did.

Because he was fucking _broken_.

"I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear about you. I don't want to know you. I'm done, okay? Done. Just stay out of... my life." He couldn't help the crack in his voice during the last part, nor could he stop the tears from filling his eyes when he noticed Kurt direct his gaze to the ground, but he was able, with one last parting look, to walk away for good.

* * *

**A/N: My babies! Can I just say that the response the last chapter was amazing! I appreciate you guys' feedback on my first attempt at smut and you all made me blush - thank you! I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully you'll like the next one too! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm still dead from the last episode of glee (Skank!Kurt, you guys! Skank!Kurt!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

_"Sup bro? Did you have the best birthday or what?"_

_Kurt looked up, eyes dark and angry as he stared across the way at Puck. The other teen was making his way underneath the bleachers, a shit-eating grin painted on his face as he slid in between Sheila and one of the other girls to get to Kurt and Quinn. He looked like the cat who got the canary, especially when he got up close to Kurt. He looked too pleased, too smug, and the expression on his face only pissed Kurt off further. Just moments before, Blaine came and ripped him a new one, angry and hurt over what had transpired the other night and while Kurt didn't blame him (he did leave Blaine alone after all), it still broke his heart to know that he broke Blaine's._

_"So, man, how was it? Did you top or bottom?"_

_Silence._

_"Oh c'mon. I know you tooted and booted, but honestly, was it that bad? I thought you wanted the new kid to put out-" His words were cut short when Kurt slammed his fist in Puckerman's jaw, the other boy stumbling backwards from the force of the blow. Stunned, he spit on the ground and reached up to cup his now aching mouth, blinking in shock at Kurt's furious face. "Dude, what the fuck was that all about?"_

_"Fuck you," was all Kurt spat before he stormed off, leaving the rest of the skanks to watch him leave. He didn't want to be there any longer and he needed some time alone, especially when the pained expression on Blaine's face from earlier continued to flash in his mind._

::::::::::

"Morning bud. Ready for work?"

"As ready as I can be for as early as it is," Kurt mumbled, bringing his cup of hot coffee to his lips for a sip. The drink was still scalding, so he blew on it a bit before drinking, but once he had a mouthful down, it felt like heaven. He liked the burn, liked the way it felt against his tongue, so he gulped down a few more drinks, eyeing his dad over the cup as the older man went to pour himself a mug. "Is Finn working today?"

"Nah. Said he has plans with that Berry girl today. I guess they're dating now... or something. I dunno. Carole said something about it last night. I honestly thought something was gonna happen between them, but-" The rest of his words ended up falling on deaf ears. Kurt stopped listening after he heard him mention Rachel... because thinking about Rachel also meant thinking about _Blaine_.

It had been weeks since the night at Puck's party, now almost the end of June, and while Kurt kept himself busy working at his dad's garage, it still didn't mean that his mind wasn't on Blaine 24/7.

He missed his friend - hell, Blaine was his _best _friend; he missed his _best friend_. What happened at the party and afterward were _huge_ mistakes. Kurt never wanted it to happen, not like that. Puck thought he had given Kurt some sort of birthday gift (because, unknown to everyone but Quinn and Puck, Kurt's birthday was the day before the party) but in all reality, what he had given Kurt was the worst present ever. Losing Blaine's friendship and trust was the ultimate worst... honestly. And there wasn't a day that went by where Kurt didn't miss him.

God, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the feelings he had for Blaine were stronger than what he originally thought they were. He had only known the boy for a month at the time, but it felt like he was actually growing to care and _love_ him... and it hurt to know that _nothing_ would ever come of it thanks to Kurt's actions after they slept together.

_I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear about you. I don't want to know you. I'm done, okay? Done. Just stay out of my life._

Sighing, he took another sip of his coffee and leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching as his father popped a bagel in the toaster. The older man was acting a bit strange, hovering in the kitchen a little longer than necessary, occasionally shooting worried glances at Kurt whenever he didn't think his son was looking. It made the hair on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. He didn't understand why his dad would be so concerned about him recently - like, yeah okay, he came home on the last day of school and immediately went to work at the garage, ignoring Finn's questions about what happened and why. But by the time a few weeks passed, everybody began to leave him alone. But now... _now_, seeing as his dad was watching him like a hawk... well, it had Kurt a little worried.

And pretty annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Burt scratched the top of his head, looking away from Kurt for a moment when the toaster jerked and his bagels popped up. "Kiddo... you know I don't like to meddle in your business-"

"Then why are you-"

"I don't... son, I heard something pretty bad the other day and I don't know if it's gossip or not, but I want you to tell me the truth. Now, I know you've been having sex - we've talked about it and everything, but did you... did you have sex with that Anderberry boy?"

"_Anderson-Berry_." He froze when he realized that he corrected what his dad said. _Oh god, he knows. He knows about me and Blaine._ Once the strange feeling that fell over him faded away, fear attacked him and he glanced up, saddened to see a look of resignation on his dad's face. "Dad, I-"

"Rachel told Finn that Blaine was still upset over what happened. She said something about you leaving him alone that morning and Kurt, all I had to do was put two and two together and-"

"I've gotta go to work," Kurt interrupted, darting past his dad to put his partially full cup into the sink. Burt tried to reach out and grab him, but he was swift, ducking around his father to head out of the kitchen. His heart was racing, beating fiercely in his chest as he burst out the back door and headed towards the driveway. Calls of his name echoed behind him, but he didn't turn around, he just _couldn't_. So he went as fast as he could, climbing into his Navigator with impressive speed before he started it up and backed out of the driveway, barely missing Finn's truck in his haste.

"Kurt!"

His dad was standing there in the driveway, his face showing nothing but disappointment and the sight made Kurt's stomach turn. The lack of breakfast and the bitter swig of coffee that lay in his belly made everything feel disgusting and he gagged, removing one of his hands to press against his throat as he struggled not to throw up. He felt terrible - _horrible_ for what happened with Blaine and completely mortified that his dad now knew.

It was obvious he couldn't go to the shop today, not with his dad most likely going to come in and ask him twenty questions. So with a quick second decision, Kurt pulled the Navigator down the familiar street that would lead him to McKinley High.

The place was the last place he wanted to be, but it was private and he needed some time to think.

::::::::::

"Is he still not coming out of his room?"

"No. I tried to wake him for breakfast, but he just pulled the blankets over his head and went back to sleep."

"He's been acting like this since school let out. You don't think...?"

"Leroy, it's probably just the summertime blues... o-or something. I don't know. But if he tries to stay in bed all day today, I'm making an appointment with Doctor Abel. He needs to see someone."

"But Doctor Abel's his primary doctor. Wouldn't you want to make an appointment with his therapist?"

"I just- I heard Blaine throwing up last night after dinner... and he didn't even eat that much! He even threw up the other night! He's just- he's getting thin and I don't- I- I just want to make sure he's not starving himself or anything. I-"

Leroy nodded, leaning in close to pull his husband into his arms, quieting him instantly. "I understand. We'll see how he does today and if he doesn't get better, then we'll take him to see Abel."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

The two men kissed, ending their conversation. Little did they know that they were being watched.

::::::::::

As soon as she was sure they weren't listening, Rachel ducked back into the hall, creeping back upstairs to hide away in her bedroom. She could hear Hiram leave for work and then Leroy crept upstairs, bidding her a good morning before he went down the hall and peeked into Blaine's room. Rachel knew her brother was still sleeping; he had been bedridden for the last month mostly... and of his own accord too. The last time he had really been up and about was when some of his old friends from Dalton dragged him out for a day at the pool, but other than that, he spent most of his time sitting on his bed, huddled underneath blankets. He slept tons and barely ate and whenever anyone tried to get him to do anything, he just brushed off their concerns and went back to bed. So, obviously the whole family was worried about him...

Rachel moreso than her dads because she knew the exact reason why he was acting that way.

Sighing, the girl went back to brushing her hair, one ear trained on her brother's room down the hall to see if she could hear him throwing up in the bathroom or if she could possibly hear him crying. There were some nights when that was all she heard: the soft sniffles and quiet whines that Blaine tried - and failed - to stifle. She knew he was heartbroken over what happened with Kurt and deep down, she worried that he had fallen into a deep depression over it. That was why she kept her eyes and ears open at all hours. If Blaine needed her, she'd be there.

That was another reason she and Finn never left the house on their dates.

They had only just begun to date a few weeks ago and it was nice being with him. Finn was kind, always listened to her sing, and sat around and watched whatever she wanted to watch. However, she also knew that what happened between his brother and her own really made things a little strained. Finn felt bad for Blaine but he also saw Kurt struggling too and he hated it when Rachel went on one of her rampages whenever anyone mentioned the rainbow haired boy. One of their first big arguments was over Kurt and that night, when Finn stormed off and went home, Rachel felt absolutely wretched for upsetting him like that. It wasn't his fault that his brother was a complete idiot. So, since then, she'd been rather quiet about her opinions.

Of course, it wasn't easy when Blaine was still locked up in his room sleeping all day, barely eating, and Rachel knew Kurt was just fine, working at his dad's garage and running around with Quinn all the time. Rolling her eyes, she set her hairbrush to the side and went to finish getting ready for the picnic she had planned for her and Finn today. And if she made a few extra sandwiches and stuck them in the fridge for Blaine with the hopes that he'd eat them, she didn't mention it to her dads or Finn.

However, when she came back hours later and found the sandwiches still wrapped up in the fridge, she couldn't help but feel sad.

::::::::::

Blaine woke up to the sound of his dad's voice. His bedroom was dark and dim, just like how he felt, and he was just too exhausted to even bother moving, but he did open his eyes enough to stare up at his dad. Hiram was watching him carefully, eyes studiously running over his son's slender frame as it took in the weeks of malnourishment and sickness.

"You need to get up, Blaine. We're going to the doctor."

"Why do I have to go? I'm tired."

"The appointment's for _you_. Now rise and shine. Go take a shower and brush your teeth; we're leaving in a half an hour."

Blaine squinted his eyes, glaring at the clock next to his bedside. It was only 8:30 in the morning, much too early for him to do _anything_ in the summertime; he groaned, tugging the blankets back over his head, but Hiram wasn't about to have any of that. Grumbling, the older man yanked the covers right off of his son and dropped them on the floor, rolling his eyes when Blaine began to whine about being cold.

"It's 79 degrees outside right now, Blaine. It's barely cold in here. Now get up, please. Your dad and I are worried about you and we want you to see Doctor Abel."

"I don't know why I need to see a doctor. I'm just tired."

Hiram sighed, "You haven't been eating, sweetheart. You sleep all of the time and you don't even talk to us anymore. We just- we worry about you, Blaine. Your dad and I don't know what's wrong and your sister is worried too. We just want to help you."

"But I'm fine-"

"Please just get dressed. We can talk more about this in the car. I'll see you downstairs in ten."

Blaine watched as his dad left the room and he scowled, rolling over to climb out of bed. The movement made him a little sick when he finally stood up, but once he found his balance, he felt better and went trudging to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Honestly, he knew he wasn't alright. The thought of eating anything made him cringe, he was always tired, and he always felt like his stomach was in knots. Deep down, he sometimes wondered if it had anything to do with what happened with Kurt... because he thought about the other boy every single day. It hurt him to even have a fleeting thought about him, but he couldn't help it, not when his mind would flashback to that night and he'd remember bits and pieces of the evening. It was hard for him _not_ to think about Kurt, especially on the days when Finn would come over and he and Rachel would be right down the hall talking or singing and his mind would instantly flash to _Kurt._

Lost in his thoughts, the boy turned on the water in the shower and climbed inside, leaning against the cool tiled walls as the hot water beat down on him. Slowly, he ran his hands down his body and then squirted a bit of body wash into them, rubbing his fingers along his skin as he scrubbed away the dirt and grime that caked him. For a moment, his fingers prodded at his belly button, which he noticed had been itching like crazy lately. For days, the only thing he really did when he got out of bed was put lotion on his stomach because it itched like the dickens, but now, the closer he looked at his belly, the more intrigued he was by the way it looked. He'd always had a little bit of a pudge down there; no matter how much he worked on his body, it was always there.

But today, it looked bigger... and it disgusted him a little.

He hadn't been eating. His appetite was off so he shouldn't have been gaining weight or anything, especially not on his belly. But the more he stared at it, the more confused he got. _I must be getting flabby because I haven't been exercising_, he told himself as he began to shampoo his hair. _When we come home from the doctor's, things have to change... starting with my diet and exercise. By the end of this summer, I want this pudge gone._

::::::::::

Going to the doctor definitely wasn't one of Blaine's favorite things to do.

He'd been in and out of hospitals so much during his lifetime that he could honestly go without ever seeing another physician again, but as luck would have it, he worried his parents enough that they dragged him out of the house against his will and were forcing him to get a physical.

It was embarrassing enough to have to go back and get weighed and find out that he gained a few pounds, but nothing made him feel worse than almost collapsing on his dad on his way back to the waiting room. All he remembered was the nurse telling him she'd call him back once one of the exam rooms opened up and then he got up, walking into the waiting room and up to his dad before _BOOM_, down to the floor he went. When he came to, he was looking up at the ceiling, surprised to find himself laying on the floor with several people looking over him.

"I'm telling you, Leroy! He's sick!"

"I'm not sick," he argued, closing his eyes when one of the nurses shined a bright light in them. "I'm just tired."

"You just fainted, Blaine! Something's not right!"

"We can take him back to room five," a nurse said and soon he was being lifted up, flanked by his dads as they helped him down the hall to the designated room. Once they were in, they had him lay down and his dads began pacing the room, mumbling to themselves about Blaine's well-being.

"You guys, I'm fine. Really."

"We're going to have him test you for everything. I don't care. If you've got sugar issues, we'll deal with it. I mean, your grandma has sugar problems so maybe you have it too. Or- or maybe it's because you haven't been eating and- god, Blaine-" Hiram continued rambling, ignoring Leroy's steady hand squeezing his shoulder as he ranted. Blaine could barely try to listen anymore, instead closing his eyes as he rested against the paper pillow tucked beneath his head. A few tense moments went by before Hiram finally silenced, but then the parents slipped into a hushed conversation, their hissing whispers filling the tiny exam room and Blaine's ears.

"Can you guys go back out in the waiting room? You're giving me a headache," Blaine mumbled, tossing his arm over his eyes as he tried to block out the sound of his dads freaking the fuck out. Just being stuck there in the room with them made him feel even more ill, if that was possible. His stomach churned and everything felt way too hot, too stuffy in the small space. He groaned, "Please go."

"Fine. We'll be out in the hall until Doctor Abel comes back. I don't want to go out into the waiting room until we've had a word with him, okay?"

"Whatever, just go." Blaine knew he was snapping at them for no reason, but just listening to them made him nervous, like there was something truly serious going on with him that he just couldn't comprehend. Huffing impatiently, he waited until they were out of the room before he pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced around the place. Actually it had been a while since he last visited Doctor Abel. He had no need to update his shots before transferring to McKinley since Dalton required their students to be properly vaccinated at all times, so if he had to estimate, it probably had been a year. That was a record, honestly. Blaine's track record with the medical field was an extensive one, so he wondered if Doctor Abel would be surprised to see him today.

Mindlessly, he rubbed at his swirling stomach and laid back down again, letting his eyes slip shut once more as he thought about all the ailments that could be plaguing him. He could have the flu or pneumonia, something that he stupidly left untreated and that finally caught up with him today. Or he could have sugar issues like his dad mentioned. He _was_ having his moments when it came to being incredibly thirsty or having the urge to pee a lot. Then there was the itchy skin, the constant fatigue, and the overall lack of hunger. Certain foods made his stomach curdle when he smelled them too. Like the day before when Rachel left him a ham and cheese sandwich in the fridge. It had a post-it note on the plate that mentioned Rachel having made a few extra while she was planning her picnic with Finn, but when Blaine went to take the sandwich from the fridge, his stomach turned due to the smell of mustard, which was something he usually loved.

Thus, there was something definitely going on with him, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

It was while he was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud, screeching cry come down the hall. Immediately his eyes popped open. Somewhere on the floor was a screaming baby (probably getting a shot or something), but when Blaine heard the baby's loud wails, his stomach did that weird swirling thing again and he sat up, cursing himself when the nausea came flying back full force.

_Oh god. What if... what if... what..._

_What if I'm pregnant_? His eyes widened in fear when he let the idea sink in. Just a month ago, he had unprotected sex with Kurt; he woke up sore and sticky and alone, very scared and confused, but heartbroken mostly. At that time, his mind didn't even factor the fact that he'd had unprotected sex. He knew it felt strange down there, but he thought it was because of the lube and everything. He didn't do a double check or anything either; as soon as Rachel got him home, he hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself clean, shamed that he even had sex in the first place.

But never... _never_ did he think that he and Kurt went bareback. It didn't even occur to him. His mind was so clouded by heartbreak that he ignored the giant monkey on his back... and _oh god_, now he probably had a reminder of that night growing inside of him right now.

_Shit._

He wasn't even thinking when his hand fell back onto his stomach, still flat mostly minus that small nuisance of a pudge. He was still cupping his hand there when there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening up to reveal his primary doctor and his dads. All three of them looked directly at him, catching the wide-eyed look on his face before their gazes traveled downward to where Blaine's hand rested on his stomach. Terrified, he looked up at them, hazel eyes large and teary and when he caught Hiram's eyes and then Leroy's, he knew they understood _exactly_ why their son looked so upset.

"Oh Blaine. Oh Blaine, no."

::::::::::

Everything ended in a flurry of tests: blood work, urine tests, and the like.

It felt like they were there _forever_, but Doctor Abel promised that the lab would be done getting his results shortly, especially since he put a rush on the order. Male pregnancy was a touchy thing, especially the younger the carrier was. There were things involving lack of hormones and vitamins that needed tended to and since Blaine could possibly be a few weeks along based on what he told them about his last sexual experience, he would need to start on any sort of regimen very, very soon.

While the family waited in Doctor Abel's office for any sort of confirmation, they all sat in silence and looked around at the documents nailed to the wall. All of the doctor's achievement certificates stood out proclaiming his excellence in his field; Hiram and Leroy were dead silent as they studied the plaques and Blaine couldn't stand it.

The second Hiram spoke when they were back in the exam room, Blaine felt the disappointment burn at his skin. He immediately broke down, confessing how sorry he was and how stupid he felt. His dads demanded to know what happened and he told them about having sex with Kurt. He told them about how they were drunk and careless and how he didn't think anything would come of it... well, until now obviously. The men just nodded along with the story and then left, leaving Doctor Abel to do what he needed to do and for the next few minutes, Blaine was poked and prodded and had to talk about his mostly non-existent sex life. _Because who gets knocked up after their first time?!_

Later on, Blaine had been scared out of his mind when he had to pee in that tiny cup for the pregnancy test and when they drew his blood for the other test, he almost fainted again and needed help from Leroy to get back to Doctor Abel's office. All in all, it was one of his most dramatic doctor's visits and he felt slightly ashamed that it came to this.

And now they sat in silence, all alone in Doctor Abel's office while they waited for the results of the tests. Hiram and Leroy were still dead silent while Blaine's thoughts were running wild with despair. He felt like he was going to puke, like he was just going to collapse in tears while he sobbed over how sorry he was for disappointing his dads. They were young, much too young to be grandfathers, and _god_, Blaine was still very much a kid himself. He was only seventeen, a high schooler for Christ's sake. He wasn't out of the woods yet when it came to public school and he had big dreams, dreams about getting the hell out of Ohio, going to college, becoming famous...

But he couldn't do that with a baby. No way.

Deep in his thoughts, he missed when the door opened up and Doctor Abel came in, manila folder in hand. The gray-haired man took a seat at the desk and looked out at the family, eyes scanning both Berry men before they fell onto Blaine. "Well, Blaine, your results are in-"

"And?" Leroy interrupted, immediately shushed by Hiram. All three relatives glanced at each other and Blaine swallowed heavily, his body tensing up with fear.

_Here goes. This determines what happens next_...

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I broke the backspace key in the process of writing this - it popped off and when I finally got it back on, it stuck, so I ended up fighting with it. But after a battle with some eyebrow tweezers, a paperclip, and some compressed air, I'm back. The key is still a little clicky, but it works and that's all that matters. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last one and for my American readers (since I won't be updating again until after Thursday), Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble gobble!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

Blaine sunk down in the backseat and closed his eyes, a throbbing pain rippling through his lower half as the car bounced a bit on a few potholes. Groaning softly, he rubbed a hand over his stomach right above his hipbone where he had been injected with hormones less than a half hour ago. The area was tender and sore and every time their vehicle made a sudden movement, his seatbelt dragged over the inoculation spot which made him hiss in pain.

"You okay back there, Blaine?" Hiram asked, turning sideways in his seat to look back at his son. The teen nodded, pursing his lips as he stroked his side again and the action made Hiram swallow heavily. His son, his little boy, the child he raised since Blaine was just a toddler was a little over a month pregnant. Never in his wildest dreams did Hiram believe that he and Leroy would become grandparents while they were in their 40's, yet there they were, driving their son home from a doctor's appointment that confirmed the unthinkable. Deep down, Hiram was a little bit upset. But, he was also pretty excited too.

Neither he nor Leroy thought that Blaine had the Reddin gene. Foolishly enough, they never thought to get him tested, not even after he came out when he first started high school. Now though, seeing his son in the backseat of their car, his hand resting on his side where he'd just been injected with hormones for his pregnancy... everything became a bit more real.

"Blaine?"

"I'm fine, dad," the boy answered, opening his eyes to lock gazes with his father. The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Blaine shut his eyes again. "I just wanna go home."

"We're almost there, don't worry."

Hiram turned back around, not missing his husband's gaze as Leroy looked away from the road for a moment to give him a second glance. Reaching out, the husbands locked hands and Hiram squeezed his loved one's a little tighter, linking his fingers in between Leroy's as he looked down at their wedding rings.

It felt like it was only yesterday that they were sitting in their first home talking about starting a family. He remembered going to the clinic with Leroy and the two of them getting tested for the Reddin gene. Back then, studies about possible male pregnancy ran rampant; gay men all over the country were getting tested for the gene and if found, studies were held to see if a biological male could produce a child with the help of medical science. When the first few pregnancies went to term and healthy babies were born following extensive health care and close observation, more and more gay couples began getting tested. Leroy and Hiram were of that number, but unfortunately they both found out they didn't carry the gene. That's when they turned to surrogacy and had Rachel. Then, not long after that, Blaine came into their lives.

And now Blaine was carrying their first grandchild. It was so strange.

As he continued to remember the days when he and Leroy were just young parents, the car pulled into the family's driveway and Leroy stopped the car, squeezing Hiram's hand to pull him from his thoughts. "We're here," the other man said softly, tugging the keys from the ignition before he let go of his husband's hand. "Blaine, we're home."

The quiet teen opened his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt, carefully sliding from the car before he made his way to the house. His parents followed close behind, still weary of their son's stability after the several fainting incidents at the clinic. As Hiram unlocked the door, Leroy had a hand pressed against the small of Blaine's back as a precaution, making sure his son didn't stumble on the way inside. Quietly, they entered the house and both Berry men shot looks at one another when they overheard Finn's voice carry from the living room.

"Rachel?" Hiram called, dropping his keys into the bowl on the side table. Behind him, Leroy and Blaine ventured upstairs. Once they were gone, Hiram walked into the living room and frowned when he spotted his daughter and her boyfriend sitting on the sofa, the two of them munching on bowls of pasta while a John Hughes movie played on in the background. "Rachel, I hate to do this, but Finn's going to have to go home soon."

"Really?" Rachel asked, setting her bowl on the coffee table. She looked up at her dad with wide, scared eyes and that's when Hiram remembered that he told Rachel about Blaine's impending doctor's appointment. "Is something wrong with Blaine? Daddy, what is it?"

"Not here, princess. Why don't you and Finn wrap this up and then when you're ready, come upstairs, okay?" He looked at Finn and smiled, "Nice seeing you again, Finn."

"You too, Mr. Berry. I hope Blaine's alright."

"He will be."

::::::::::

After Rachel said goodbye to Finn, she rushed upstairs, her heart in her throat and her stomach in her toes as she wondered what in the world could possibly be wrong that was bad enough that her dads couldn't tell her while Finn was there. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the unthinkable: that maybe Blaine was sicker than they thought and that it maybe had nothing to do with Kurt. What if he was so sick that he needed surgery? What if he needed some sort of treatment? What if-

_Oh no._

She froze outside of Blaine's bedroom door when she heard violent retching sounds coming from inside. Her hands shook as she paused, her fingers stopped in their motion to open the door. She could hear Blaine whining, throwing up in between gasps and sobs, and within his crying noises, she could also hear her dads soothing him, talking to him softly as they tried to calm him down.

"Is he okay?" She asked, opening the door slowly as she pinched her nose to block the rancid smell from invading her nostrils. For safety, she hovered out there in the hallway, watching as one of her dads rubbed Blaine's back while the other dug through a bag of prescriptions that was sitting on Blaine's bed. Blaine, meanwhile, was hunched over on the floor, spitting into his trashcan as he sniffled and sobbed. "Oh my god."

"You can come in, Rach. He'll be okay."

"But he's throwing up!"

"It's a side effect of the shots he had today. He'll be fine soon."

"But what's _wrong_ with him?! Why is he so sick? Why did he need a shot?"

Leroy patted his son's back and helped Blaine sit down on the floor, handing the boy a tissue to wipe his mouth. "You should probably take a seat, honey. We'll explain as soon as Blaine's feeling better."

Rachel nodded, coming into the room. Before she took a seat, she opened one of the windows to let the smell of vomit air out and then she plopped down on the bed next to Hiram, staring down at the bottles of medicine in front of them. Her eyes scanned different prescriptions as well as some bottles of vitamins, but it wasn't until her gaze landed on a bottle labeled _prenatal vitamins_ that she caught on to what was going on.

"No way! _No way!_" She screeched, grabbing the bottle up with shaky fingers. She spun it around in her hand and then began grabbing the other ones, scanning them for labels that had anything to do with _pregnancy_. "Is he pregnant? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Blaine grumbled, dropping his head to his knees, and that was all the confirmation Rachel needed. Eyes widening even further, she screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping off of the bed with her arms waving wildly. "I can't believe this," she yelled. "I can't believe it!"

"Honey, calm down-"

"Does Kurt know?"

"No," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rachel silenced when she noticed his quietness.

"Oh, _Blaine_-"

"I'm not going to tell him. Not yet. I don't even- I don't even know what I want to do yet."

Hiram and Leroy remained silent; they were in the room when Doctor Abel talked to Blaine about his options. They were there when the doctor explained that even though Blaine was unsure about the pregnancy that it would be for the best if he got his hormone injections while he was there. Abel explained the possibility of a miscarriage due to the lack of proper hormones, but he also told them about how it was a risky thing for Blaine to _not_ have the hormone shots, especially if he was still unsure of what he wanted. So, they got everything they needed to get to ensure Blaine's health until he decided, but until then, the boy had no idea what he wanted to do.

"You aren't going to tell him?"

"I never said that. I just- I don't know if I want to keep it."

Rachel frowned, "You mean like putting it up for adoption... or- or having an abortion?"

"Either, I guess."

"Well, whatever you choose, we'll stand beside you one hundred percent, okay honey?" Hiram answered, leaning down to stroke the top of Blaine's head. Leroy nodded in agreement and patted his son's arm, but Rachel stayed still in her spot near the door, stomach twisting as she watched her family come together. Blaine curled up a little bit more, making himself smaller as he began to cry, and when Rachel heard him sniffle, she crossed the room and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her little brother tightly as she cooed and cradled him against her.

"I love you, Blaine. It'll be okay."

::::::::::

"I think Blaine's sick."

Kurt froze, the container of fruit salad that he had been pulling out of the refrigerator fell out of his hands and clattered on the shelf. "What?"

"Blaine. I think he's sick. Rachel said he had to go to the doctor today, like his dads forced him or something. And then they got home and made me leave because they wanted to talk to Rachel and I guess I couldn't be there. I mean, I understand that and all because family stuff's private, but it's bound to be bad if they didn't even want to tell her while I was still there. Like, they could've had her leave the room and then tell her, but they made me leave so..." He trailed off, not noticing the look on Kurt's face as his brother stared blankly into the fridge.

"You went to Rachel's _hours_ ago. Hasn't she called you or anything?"

"Nope. I texted her and asked if everything's okay, but she hasn't answered yet. So I don't know what's going on. I hope it's nothing bad though. Blaine's a good guy, you know? I'd hate for him to be sick."

Kurt swallowed heavily, shutting the fridge door as his appetite was now completely gone. He leaned against the appliance and shut his eyes, fear flowing through his veins as his mind wandered over what could possibly be wrong with his ex-friend. Over the last few days alone, his thoughts had been completely plagued with Blaine; the other boy was all he could think about anymore, especially after his father confronted him about their rendezvous the other day.

He _missed_ Blaine. He missed being able to talk to him about anything under the sun and he hated what happened between them, even though he knew he had a huge part in why they quit speaking. There wasn't a second that went by that he didn't regret what he did. He regretted sleeping with him in the first place, he regretted leaving in the morning, and most of all, he regretted breaking Blaine's heart. And now, hearing that the boy might be very sick made his heart ache painfully. He wanted to just pick up the phone and call him, see if he was okay, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't; he lost that right a long time ago.

Sighing, he pushed away from the fridge and stepped past Finn, ignoring his brother's questions about whether or not he was okay. It didn't matter if he was alright. All that mattered was if Blaine was okay and he didn't even know.

::::::::::

Several days went by and soon it was the fourth of July.

The Berry household was quiet on that day. The planned family barbeque they were going to have was cancelled and Rachel made plans to go to the Hudson-Hummels for the day to spend some time with Finn while her dads stayed at home and did some more research on male pregnancy while Blaine rested in his room.

For days following his doctor's appointment, all Blaine did was take his prescriptions and vitamins and sleep. Sometimes he was violently sick and others he was just too tired to even get out of bed, so the family left him alone mostly, unless they were peeking in to check on him. Hiram and Leroy were worried sick about their little boy, especially now that they knew he was carrying another life. Getting food into him was very important now, so they went grocery shopping and stocked up on foods that were safe for Blaine to eat. Whenever it came time for the family to have breakfast, lunch, or dinner, one of them crept upstairs with a tray of food for Blaine to eat and they made sure that he ate a little before they put his leftovers away. Every once in a while, whenever Blaine felt better, he'd come downstairs and nosh a bit on whatever he could but then he'd go back into his room and sleep for the rest of the time.

The pregnancy was obviously taxing, but the family did their best with making sure Blaine was comfortable. Eventually he'd be making a decision over what he wanted to do and they'd be behind him one hundred percent, but until then, they took things one day at a time.

::::::::::

"Hello Rachel, how are you?" Burt Hummel asked as he swung open the front door. Rachel smiled at the greeting and replied, shutting the door behind her after she stepped inside. Carole took a plate of brownies from her and went to place them with the rest of the food for the party while various members of New Directions came out of the living room to greet their new guest.

"Glad you could make it, Rachel!"

"Where's your brother?"

"Were those brownies?"

Most of the questions directed at her were about Blaine, but Rachel just smiled and told them Blaine wasn't feeling well so he wouldn't be coming. Many of the members took that answer just fine and moved on, but Finn, however, looked a little lost.

"He's still sick?"

"Yeah, but he'll be okay sooner or later."

"But what did the doctor say? Is something wrong with him?"

"Finn, I- I really wish I could tell you, but I can't. He'll be fine though, I promise." She reached down and took her boyfriend's hand, squeezing it before she stood up on her tippy-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, why don't we go get ready to eat? I'm starving!" Finn agreed and the two left to head outside with the rest of the hungry group of teens, Carole and Burt laughing as the group flooded around the picnic tables and began filling their plates. In the meantime, Kurt hung back, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorway to the dining room, his stomach still in knots over the fact that Blaine was still unwell and that he wasn't at the party.

Frowning, he left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him as he scrolled through his contacts on his phone and found Blaine's name. His fingers hovered over the call button, itching to just press it and see if Blaine would answer, but he knew he wasn't within his rights to even contact the other boy. He was so worried though, terrified that perhaps Blaine was sicker than he thought and even though they weren't on speaking terms anymore, he wanted - no, _needed_ to know if Blaine was alright.

Fingers still shaking, he pressed the call button and held the phone close to his ear, listening for just a click or any sound to come on the other line. The phone rang and rang and rang and finally it went to voicemail; a pre-recorded message announced Blaine wasn't there to answer the call and then it beeped, waiting for Kurt to leave a message. He gulped, panicked at the thought of speaking, so he hung up quickly, dropping the phone on his bed as he fell backwards onto the pillows and sighed.

_Blaine's not going to answer, not for you_, his mind scolded. He closed his eyes and linked his fingers over his stomach, letting his mind wander to what Blaine was doing right at that very moment. Outside, the sounds of his choir mates laughing and talking filtered through his open window. Some of them were singing, some were joking around, and all Kurt wanted was for everyone to just be somewhere else. He knew it was a bad idea for them to host the fourth of July cook-out, but Finn insisted and now there were a dozen random teenagers running around his backyard while he was worried to death about Blaine.

Deeply lost in his thoughts, Kurt barely noticed the buzz of his phone next to him until it vibrated against his elbow. He shot his hand out, scooping up the device as fast as he could before he unlocked it and stared in shock at the screen. A text from Blaine showed up in front of his eyes, making his throat tighten in anticipation of the words onscreen.

_We need to talk. Meet me at McKinley tomorrow at noon, under the bleachers. Alone._

::::::::::

Blaine knew he was risking getting in huge trouble for contacting Kurt, but he needed to let his ex-friend know of their situation. No matter what decision he'd come to within the next few weeks, Kurt still deserved to know that he was pregnant with their child. He wasn't sure what Kurt would say; it could go either way honestly because Kurt never mentioned anything about wanting children in the future, but Kurt could also actually want to keep the baby and then where would Blaine be? Up the creek, that's for sure, because he wasn't sure he could get rid of it if Kurt expressed any sort of desire to actually keep and take care of it.

A frown spread across his features as he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets over himself. The central air conditioning was on full blast in their house, making everything ice cold, and even though it seemed like a comfortable temperature for everyone else in the house, to Blaine it was like the arctic. Shivering, he tucked the blankets around his form and sunk further into the bed, shutting his eyes as he waited for Kurt to respond to his text.

_He called me first. What's taking him so long?_

Just seeing Kurt's number blaze across his screen earlier made Blaine's stomach tense up in fear. It was so strange seeing his name again; just speaking it anymore made his heart ache and reminded him of that fateful night and the fact that he carried a pretty big reminder of it all. There was something growing inside of him that was made between him and Kurt. It was as much of Kurt as it was him and that was _scary_.

They were connected now... and tomorrow, Blaine planned on telling Kurt about it, about their baby.

Yawning, Blaine reached out and pulled his phone closer to him so that he wouldn't have to dive out from under the warmth of the blanket to answer it. Several more minutes ticked by and Blaine began to doze off, much too tired to wait up for Kurt any longer. His eyelids slipped shut and he fell asleep, waking hours later when Rachel came into his room and asked if he wanted any of the leftovers she brought home from the Hudson-Hummel barbeque.

"Was Kurt there?" Blaine asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He leaned his tired head against the backboard and watched as his sister laid out the food she brought back for him on his tv tray. The first thing his eyes fell on was a bowl of some sort of salad, so he started with that, eating quietly while Rachel poured him a glass of iced ginger tea.

"Yeah, he was there. He didn't really talk to anyone though. He just sat around and smoked and stared at his phone all day. Finn said he was mad that they were having the cook-out."

"Oh." Hearing Rachel mention Kurt being on his phone made Blaine's hands itch to grab his own just to see if the other boy might've answered him back. However, since Rach was in the room, Blaine knew he would have to wait because if she knew he was trying to contact Kurt, she would probably rat on him and get him in trouble with their dads. So, while she told him about the barbeque, he ate what he could and listened half-heartedly, his phone resting silently against his thigh.

Finally, when she decided to go take a shower and went to put the rest of the leftovers Blaine couldn't finish away, Blaine dove for his phone and punched in the pass code, eyes lighting up when he saw a couple of texts from Kurt sitting in his inbox.

As he read, his heart raced and he began to plot how he was going to get out of the house the following day to meet up with his ex-friend. It would be difficult, but he just had to try. Kurt deserved to know and find out from _him_ before Rachel accidentally let it slip. So, tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow he would tell Kurt about the baby and deep down, he hoped the other boy would take the news well.

::::::::::

As it turned out, Blaine's plans went to shit within the first hour that next day.

When he woke up, he immediately had to run to the bathroom where he spent the next few hours heaving up anything and everything he ate over the last 24 hours. Throwing up so much made him very weak and all he could do was drag himself back to bed and snuggle down into the blankets, laying still beneath the covers as he waited for his stomach to settle. Downstairs, he could hear his parents and Rachel talking about something random, so he took that as his cue to get in touch with Kurt.

Shakily, he typed out a text to Kurt letting him know that he wasn't going to be able to make it today. He was just too ill to even bother trying to sneak out and meet up with Kurt at the school. His entire body ached something fierce and he was sure that if he moved too much, he'd puke all over the place, so he ended up sending Kurt a text asking him to wait and they'd meet up another day.

And when _that_ day didn't come up until the very end of July, Blaine was more scared then than he ever was.

::::::::::

Kurt slumped against the chain link fence, his lips pursed around a lit cigarette as he watched Puck stab at the smelly old couch he was sitting on. They were hanging out beneath the bleachers at the school, the air smoggy and stale around them as an earlier summer rain began to dry up. The sky was grey, the ground was damp, and Kurt and the other skanks were just downright bored. Quinn and some of the other girls were discussing tattoo options while Puck played around with his pocketknife. Kurt, on the other hand, finished smoking his cig as he flipped his cellphone back and forth in his other hand. They were spending their downtime at the shutdown high school on that late July day and while most kids wouldn't be caught dead near their school in the summertime, it was really the only place that the skanks could come hide without having to deal with parental supervision and the like.

Kurt was only there because he needed to get away from the looks his father and now _Carole_ were sending him. He still hadn't confirmed to his dad that he slept with Blaine, but he knew his dad wasn't stupid - the man knew something happened even though he wasn't pressing Kurt for answers anymore. Seeing those disappointed looks on his dad's face though made Kurt's stomach twist in a thousand knots. He always felt like he was letting his dad down, what with his multiple piercings, multicolored hair, and tattered clothing. Not to mention the fact that he smoked and occasionally drank and acted a fool. He was _nothing_ like the boy he used to be and even though he knew that was all brought about by the bullying and anguish he dealt with at school, it still hurt to know that his life choices made his dad upset.

Sighing, he sucked in another deep breath of smooth smoke and let it flow from his lips as he exhaled. The heat that blossomed in his chest made him feel good and right then and there, he decided to smoke another one after his first one burnt low, so he began the task of digging another cig from the packet in his back pocket. He was in the midst of pinching his fingers around one when Quinn snapped her fingers at him, one hand waving as she nodded her head towards the track closest to the bleachers.

"What?"

"Blaine's coming."

"He's what?"

Earlier that morning, Kurt got yet _another_ text saying that Blaine was way too tired to meet up with him, so he decided to go to the school anyway and spend a day with his friends. He was sick of Blaine cancelling on him; every single day it was the same old, same old. _Meet me here at this hour. Nevermind, I feel sick. Maybe next time._

And yet, here he was.

Kurt put out his other cigarette and began lighting the second one, icy eyes falling over to where Blaine was now peeking around the corner of the hideaway. From his position in the back, Kurt could see just how tired Blaine looked. His hair wasn't as gelled down as it usually was, his skin was swallow, and he looked rather thin in the face. Instead of his usual polo/bowtie combo, he wore a blue and white striped shirt beneath a dark blue jacket. Also, his colorful pants were replaced with plain old blue jeans and he was wearing white tennis shoes that were slightly stained from the wet ground.

He looked exhausted and at the sight, Kurt's heart throbbed.

"Hey, it's Anderson! Sup?"

Puck snapped his pocketknife back into place and tucked it away, rising from his seat on the musty couch to head towards Blaine. The cigarette perched at the end of his mouth fluttered as he talked and it seemed like the closer he got to the smaller boy, the greener Blaine got.

"Blaine?" Quinn asked, also noticing the change in Blaine's demeanor and pallor. Puck got close enough to blow out the rest of his smoke when Blaine suddenly jerked back and ran over to the side of the bleachers, crouching down low to throw up. He gagged and spurted, gasping as bile poured from his mouth, and when he began choking out sobs, some of the other skanks complained, storming out from beneath the bleachers as they bitched over Blaine puking everywhere. Quinn immediately darted to Blaine's side, her motherly instincts kicking in as she placed a steady hand on the back of Blaine's neck and put the other one on his elbow, helping anchor him to his spot. Kurt watched on, half-curious and half-horrified over what was happening. Blaine was deathly ill, throwing up without stopping, but when he finally quit for just a moment, he mumbled something to Quinn and she looked up at both Kurt and Puck, green eyes narrowing.

"Put out your cigarettes," she commanded, glaring harder when they both looked at her like she grew a second head. "Put them out. They're making him sick." She watched them both stub their smokes out and when she went to look back at Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but notice the sympathetic look that rushed across her face. Quinn Fabray was one of McKinley High's biggest bitches. At one point in time in her high school career, she had been at the top of the social pyramid; the queen, so to speak, as she ran the school with an iron fist. She had her _friends_ - various girls who followed her around and admired her every move - and never was she ever nurturing to them. She didn't deal with their troubles because she lived the perfect life.

And then she fell from grace, oh so far from grace. Her collapse from the top was the most talked about thing the beginning of their sophomore year. Quinn found out she was pregnant, knocked up by one of McKinley High's worst badboys, and all of a sudden, she was shunned, a pariah. Within weeks, she turned about face, changing her entire look to hide within the crowd. Then the news came out that she aborted her child, a decision that she didn't take lightly thanks to her strong Christian values. Kurt knew the story; drunk Quinn had confided it to him many times and it broke his heart each time she did, but after she had the abortion, the kids who turned on her for getting pregnant in the first place then turned on her for aborting the baby.

It was like she couldn't win. One second she was a whore, the next she was a murderer... and since then Quinn Fabray had never been the same.

But still, she was one of Kurt's best friends and he had grown to love her. He watched her grow and change, crack the shell that she once hid herself in, and now, watching her with Blaine made his heart flutter. One day, when she was truly ready, Quinn would be a wonderful mother and he hoped she knew that.

Flicking his cigarette stub into the trash, Kurt stepped forward, hunching down to his knees as Blaine wiped his mouth on a tissue that Quinn had pulled from her satchel. The younger boy was shaking ferociously, pale to all hell, and even though Quinn was smaller than he was, she was currently supporting all of his weight as the boy leaned heavily on her.

"Blaine? Do you need a drink of water?" Quinn asked, shooting a look to Kurt. He stepped back, walking over to where Quinn and the other girls had been chatting earlier. He grabbed up Quinn's unopened water bottle and brought it over to the two, watching as the pink haired girl opened the drink and pressed it against Blaine's parched lips, holding it steady as he took small gracious sips. "There you go. Drink up. You'll feel better."

"Thank you," Blaine mumbled when she pulled the bottle away. He allowed her to drag him over to the old couch and lay him down; then she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, shaking her head at him as she let her eyes travel over his body.

Quinn wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on, but she was sure no one else at the moment had clued in at all. Blaine was sick as a dog, pale as could be, and looking worse by the minute - all caused by cigarette smoke. Quinn remembered those days - coming home to the smell of her dad smoking a cigar in the lounge and immediately rushing upstairs to throw up her guts due to the stench filling her lungs. She frowned, brushing some of Blaine's sweat damp curls away from his forehead before she turned back to Kurt. Her friend was hovering behind them, eyes watching the two closely as if he was scared to get any closer. She knew he hadn't suspected a single thing since he hadn't panicked yet, but she was sure once Blaine said anything, he'd have a cow.

Smiling, she turned back to Blaine and reached down to let her hand rest on top of his own, which were linked over his belly. Her fingers brushed the slight swell of his stomach, hard and foreign beneath her touch and when his eyes opened and widened comically, she knew that her assumptions were correct.

"Blaine, are you pregnant?" She whispered, only loud enough for Blaine to hear. He looked up at her with watery golden eyes, tears sparkling behind his long lashes, and when he nodded, she smiled at him sympathetically, patting his hands before she stood up. "Puck, you and I should go get some more smokes. Kurt and Blaine need a moment."

"I just got here. Why do I have to leave?"

"Puck, _now_." Quinn hissed, her voice low and murderous. Her sometimes boyfriend nodded in agreement and followed her out from under the bleachers, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone to finally chat after almost two months of not speaking.

Kurt waited until they were completely out of his sight before he took Quinn's seat on the raggedy couch. Blaine was still laying boneless on the springy, hole-covered cushions, one hand now flattened against his belly while the other one fell over his eyes. He looked so nauseous that Kurt feared that if he even tried to get Blaine to speak, it would only end badly. However, Blaine took the intuitive and dropped his arm from his face, looking up at Kurt with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," he said, his voice tight with unshed tears. Kurt looked at him quizzically, too confused to even understand what Blaine meant.

"I don't... what do you mean?"

Blaine blinked at him, sitting up slowly as he cupped his other hand over his stomach. He rubbed the area for a moment like he was trying to stop it from hurting and the movement caused Kurt's eyes to fall downward, watching it closely. Now, being so much closer to Blaine, he could see that Blaine had only lost weight around his face, but there in his stomach area was a little pudge... a pudge that looked quite suspicious. Almost like...

_No_.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I'm pregnant."

_No fucking way._

* * *

**A/N: Well, now Kurt knows, but how is he gonna respond? What do you think? Or what do you hope to see? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic will dive into MPREG, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I also don't really own anything mentioned in this except for the crazy storyline so... I OWN NOTHING. The title is inspired by a Paula Abdul song called _Opposites Attract_ by the way.**

* * *

"You're joking, right? There's no fucking way you're pregnant."

"I am, okay? It's not like I planned this or anything, Kurt. Just... calm down for a minute and let's talk about this."

Kurt ran a hand through his rainbow hair and huffed, stopping his pacing motions as he spun on his heel to look at the boy sitting on the couch in front of him. Blaine was seated on the springy edge, arms crossed over his stomach and fingers gripping his elbows as he watched Kurt panic in front of him. The second he announced his pregnancy, Kurt went ballistic, rising up from the couch to immediately begin wearing a path in the grass beneath his feet as he paced back and forth. He was nervous, scared to death even, and it was evident all over his face and body.

"When did... when did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you, but- I just- it's been hard for me to-"

"Hard for you to _what_? Say it? Don't you think this is something you should've told me a long time ago!"

"I was going to!" Blaine exploded, shooting up from his seat. The action was too fast for his weakened body and he swayed for a second, arms flapping behind him to try and steady himself. However, Kurt caught the panic on his face and rushed forward, slipping an arm around the smaller boy's waist to keep him from falling. Blaine stumbled a bit on his feet, staring up at Kurt with wide eyes and that's when both boys realized how close in proximity they were - closer than they had been in months.

Kurt swallowed as he looked down into Blaine's bright golden eyes, his fingers twitching where they were resting along Blaine's side. He was so close to that tiny pudge of Blaine's stomach, so close to where their child grew that it scared him enough to want to let go. But with Blaine being so out of it, he couldn't, not if it could possibly jeopardize Blaine and the baby's health. "Be careful," he warned, helping his friend sit down on the couch. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," Blaine hissed, shrugging off Kurt's grip as he plopped back down on the couch. Even though he was acting like he was all tough and didn't need the help, Kurt could see how shaken he was that he almost fell over. His skin was paler, he looked a bit green again, and he was obviously quivering with fear since he couldn't keep his hands still.

Frowning, Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the boy before him. "You almost passed out. You're not fine. You're preg-pregnant a-and god knows what the hell's going on with you because you were always cancelling on me when we were going to meet up and then you all of a sudden show up here and spring this news on me! I mean-"

"This is hard for me, okay?!" The shorter boy threw his arms in the air, slamming them back on the sofa roughly a second later. "Do you know what it's like to wake up one morning and find out you've had sex with your best friend and then to find out that they _left_ you alone because they obviously don't give two shits about whether or not you'd be okay the next morning?!"

"Blaine, I-"

"And then you get sick and you think _Oh, it's just a stomach bug_ but it _never_ goes away and instead of getting better, you get worse and you wonder to yourself if this is some sort of karma because you whored yourself out-"

"Blaine, stop-"

"-and then you get dragged to the doctor and find out you're carrying your best friend's child and you're scared to death because _holy shit, you're having a baby and it's the kid of the one person you never thought would hurt you so badly_ but THEY DID and now look where you are! Pregnant and alone and scared and-" His voice broke, "God, I'm so scared." He sobbed out loud, dropping his head into his hands as he began to weep. Kurt stood there, silent, unsure of what to do even though his heart was aching over what he just heard. Seeing Blaine cry wasn't something he ever wanted to see, not like this, but here he was, sobbing out his fears and it wasn't like Kurt could even _do_ anything.

Except... soothe him or something.

Teary-eyed, he took a seat on the couch, his knees touching Blaine's thigh as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tight as the younger boy cried into his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's back, turning his head to rest it against Blaine's hair before he pressed his lips against the curls, breathing in the scent of his friend's shampoo and the slight smell of raspberries from the gel Blaine used that morning. "Shh, Blaine. It'll be okay. I promise. It'll be fine."

"N-No, it won't."

"Yeah, it will. We'll get through this," he promised, rubbing a strong hand up and down Blaine's trembling back. "I'm not going to make you do this alone. We'll figure it out. I swear." And when Blaine sucked in a shuddery breath and burst into tears again, all Kurt could do was hug him a little tighter, hoping that what he just told Blaine would be true, that they would make it through this. Together.

::::::::::

"I can't believe you walked here," Kurt grumbled a while later, shutting the car door as he climbed in the Navigator and watched Blaine buckle himself in. "You could've hurt yourself."

"I didn't walk. I took the bus to the Lima Bean and _then_ I walked here. It wasn't that far."

"Yeah, but still. You've gotta be careful."

"You've only known about this pregnancy for an hour and you're already chewing me out. How lovely."

"Well, it's my kid too, you know? I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that now, now isn't it?" Blaine muttered under his breath, low enough that Kurt only caught the soft tone of his voice, but completely missed the words that were said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just drive," Blaine whispered, sliding low in his seat as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. He still felt nauseous from earlier and despite the fact that Kurt put out his cigarette a long time ago, the scent still lingered on his clothing and just smelling it made a familiar burning sensation fill up Blaine's throat once more. Grumbling, he rolled down the window and leaned his head closer to it, letting the damp summer breeze fan his face while Kurt drove them to the Hummel's garage.

It would be the second time Blaine would be seeing Kurt's dad and deep down, he was scared to death to see the man again. The last time, Burt _was_ nice to him, but that was before Blaine slept with his son and accidentally got pregnant. Seeing him now, getting ready to tell the man that he'd be a grandfather in several months was terrifying and thinking about the inevitable made Blaine's stomach hurt.

"You okay over there?" A soft voice asked and Blaine looked up, eyes falling onto Kurt, finding the older boy staring at him with a worried glance.

"Fine. Just wanna get this over with."

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

It was all Kurt's idea actually. Just moments after Blaine calmed down enough to begin talking again, Kurt confessed that he wanted to tell his dad about the pregnancy. The idea scared the living daylights out of Blaine because he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else to know, especially since he still wasn't sure about keeping the baby, but when Kurt gave him a look that just screamed fear and uncertainty, Blaine knew he couldn't deny his child's other father what he wanted to do. When he told Kurt about the baby, Kurt didn't flip out and scream horrible things at him like Blaine dreamt he did and it really seemed like Kurt wanted to do the right thing, so Blaine decided to humor him. They were in this together - Kurt's words - so if Kurt wanted to tell his dad, then so be it.

The rest of the car ride was silent, just the sound of air rushing through the rolled down windows filled their ears, and even though Kurt was driving, he still glanced over at his friend to make sure Blaine was alright. The other boy was deathly quiet, sitting in the passenger seat with one hand cupped over his stomach as he stared out of the window. Occasionally, his hand would rub a small circle around the bigger section of his belly and Kurt wondered if maybe the action was something that soothed him.

"My dad should be on his lunch break, so we should have time to talk."

"Okay."

"If you don't want to say anything, you don't have to. I can do all of the talking."

"Okay."

A little unnerved by the one word answers, Kurt shot a look over at Blaine again and found him with his eyes closed, his face ghostly pale. "Should I pull over?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just keep driving. If I- I need anything, I'll let you know."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt kept driving. By the time he pulled into the parking lot of his dad's business, Blaine was fast asleep and he wondered if he should wake him. However, the dark circles underneath Blaine's eyes indicated his utter exhaustion, so Kurt let him rest for a few moments, taking the time to think about the news he received earlier.

By looks alone, it was incredibly difficult to tell whether or not Blaine was pregnant. He was still tiny as fuck, just short and slender like he'd always been, but his stomach was a little bit more pronounced. From what Kurt could remember of the night they spent together, Blaine's stomach had never really been washboard flat. He wasn't chubby by any means, but his belly had this cute little layer of... well, _fluff _that had been all sorts of cute in Kurt's eyes when he first saw it. And now, that _fluff_ was bigger, an obvious indication of the life growing within. Just staring at Blaine's belly made Kurt's hands itch. He wanted to touch it, to feel the change within his friend's body, but he didn't want to put his hands on Blaine without the other teen's permission, so he left it alone, clenching his hands into fists to stop the desire to reach out and run his fingers along the barely swollen flesh.

In the middle of his thoughts, a succession of taps on his window jerked him away and he looked over, surprised to find one of his dad's mechanics staring down at him. "Why are you here today? I thought you were off this afternoon," the man said, hands busy wiping down an oil slick wrench with a dirtied rag. Kurt rolled his eyes and stretched out of the rolled down window a bit, looking towards the shop.

"I just need to talk to my dad. Is he in?"

"Yeah, he's in his office on the phone. I think he's taking lunch soon so if I you want catch him, I'd do it now. We've been busy today."

"Okay. Thanks Frank."

"No prob, kid." The older man looked away from Kurt for a moment to glance at Blaine, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Who? Blaine? Yeah, he's fine."

"He looks sick."

"He has the flu. Anyway, thanks again." His second thanks came out grittier than the last and Frank nodded, knowing when he was being dismissed. Once the mechanic was gone, Kurt rolled up the windows in the Nav and reached over to shake Blaine awake, careful that he didn't jar the boy too much and make him sick again. "Blaine? Hey, Abs. Wake up. We're here."

"Wha-" Blaine mumbled, heading lolling to the side as he struggled to wake up. Kurt poked at his shoulder again, jamming the point of his finger into the firm muscle a few times before Blaine groaned and swatted him away. "What do you want?"

"We're at the garage. C'mon. We've gotta catch dad before he goes back out on the floor."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"You'll get sick. It's too hot out here for you to sleep in the car. You can nap in dad's office if you want, but I'm not leaving you out here." When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt took the initiative, climbing out of the car to head to the passenger's side. He opened the door and unbuckled Blaine's seatbelt, pulling the sleepy boy into his arms and hefting him out of the car. Blaine jerked awake halfway through being moved and he whined, shoving at Kurt weakly.

"This is a bad idea. Can you take me home?"

"Just come with me to talk to my dad. I don't want to do this alone."

"Yeah well, I've done a lot of shit _alone,_ without _you_, and you don't see me complaining," Blaine hissed, now much more awake than he was before. The bitter tone in his voice made Kurt's heart hurt and he started to open his mouth to offer an apology, but Blaine stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Save it," he growled out, moving to stand up and get out of the way as Kurt shut the car door. "Let's go find your dad."

They barely made it through the entrance to the shop when Blaine's name came ringing out of the garage; it was shrill and loud, high like a soprano, and when they both heard it echo across the room, they paled. Across the way, Rachel came storming, her dark hair blowing behind her from the speed she came barreling at them. Finn was sliding out from underneath a car, his coveralls covered in motor oil, and when he spotted his girlfriend stomping over to Kurt and Blaine, he frowned, quitting what he was doing to intercept.

"Rachel, wait!"

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Berry! _What_ are you doing here?" Rachel screeched, halting in front of both boys with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were dark with rage and even though she was small, with the way she was standing and how heavy she was breathing, she was all kinds of scary. "Do our dads know you're here?!"

"No and they can't know."

"Why not? Why are you here? And with _him_ no less!"

"Kurt knows-"

"He WHAT?"

Finn took that moment to step in between the siblings, squeezing between them to allow Blaine and Kurt to get some distance from the angry girl before them. "Kurt knows what? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you right now, Finn." Rachel pushed past her boyfriend to grab Blaine's arm. Tugging, she pulled him over towards one of the vending machines and once she felt that they were in a more private space, she leaned close to her little brother and spoke to him softly. "You told Kurt about the baby? What did he say?"

"He's going to help me. That's why we're here. He wants to tell Burt."

"Oh my god. But what if-"

"It'll be okay. I just want to go get this over with and go home."

At that, Rachel took a good look at her brother, frowning when she noticed how pale he looked. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to tell Kurt to talk to Burt on his own? I can take you home. I drove over here to see Finn over lunch-"

"No. No Rach, we're gonna do this together. I know... I know that I don't owe Kurt anything with the way he treated me, but I'd rather Burt hear it from me too. I just- it'd make me feel better," he pulled his jacket tighter around his form and glanced over to where Kurt and Finn were standing. The two guys were watching him closely, Finn's eyes darting between the two Berry siblings while Kurt's stayed locked on Blaine's belly.

Rachel caught Kurt's look and she shook her head, glaring at the boy before she turned back to Blaine. "I still don't like this."

"Well, you don't have to like it. It's my body, my baby, and I'll do what I want, okay?" He stepped back, wavering a bit in his steps, but quickly balanced himself, stalking over to where the other boys stood. Kurt was quick to wrap an arm around his elbow, tugging him closer.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine whispered, glancing over his shoulder at Rachel before he turned back to Kurt. "Let's go get this over with. I want to go home."

"Okay."

::::::::::

_"One of the main things you have to be careful of is the R-R-Reddin gene."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, falling back onto his bed to stare at his dad. It was bad enough that he was getting lectured about his sex life, but now he had to listen to his dad try and tackle the topic of male pregnancy. The older man was standing in the middle of the room, a bright blue booklet opened up in his hands as he read different highlighted portions of the book to his son. Occasionally, he turned the book over to show Kurt some pictures but then he'd go back to reading the pages, his face growing redder by the minute._

_It was kind of endearing, if not totally creepy as well._

_"I read that pamphlet yesterday when you gave it to me, dad. I know what the Reddin gene is. Plus, you had me tested - I don't even have it."_

_"But that doesn't mean that you won't sleep with someone who might and you have to be incredibly careful in a situation like that. Do you want to become a teenaged father, Kurt? Are you ready to give up all of your freedom to take care of a child?"_

_"Dad-"_

_"Your friend Quinn... remember what happened with her? Remember all the trouble she had when she found out she was pregnant? Do you want that to happen to you?"_

_"No-"_

_"Do you want to have to give up a part of your life to enter the workforce to make money for your kid? Are you wanting to give up your chance at going to college, your chance at getting out of this state just because you got someone pregnant? Do you get what I'm saying here, Kurt?"_

_"Yes, dad. I just- it won't happen. I'm safe. I'm always safe."_

_"You weren't that first time."_

_"Yeah, but it won't happen again."_

_"You sure?"_

_Kurt nodded, falling back on his bed to pull a pillow over his face. He let the heavy feeling suffocate him for a moment before he felt his dad smack at his foot. Removing the pillow, he glared up at his father and rolled his eyes, nodding once more. "Yeah, dad. I promise. I'll be safe."_

::::::::::

"Hey bud, what's going on?"

Kurt opened the office door a little wider, revealing Blaine who was standing just inches away from him, half shielded by Kurt's broad shoulder and taller form. The two teens froze in the doorway, Kurt standing tall and defiant as if he was ready to go into battle while Blaine hung back, scrunched small and hiding as if he were scared to even be there.

He was though. He really was.

"Kurt, what's going on? Blaine, is that you?"

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Blaine offered, his voice whisper quiet. He didn't dare mention to either Hummel man that there was a knot of fear nestled in the middle of his throat. That or the fact that he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. The air around him was hot, reeking of oil and exhaust, and he needed to sit down. Sweat beaded on his brow and without thinking, he reached a hand forward, leaning against Kurt's shoulder for a minute as his fingers clenched around the waist of Kurt's pants.

"Blaine?"

"Can we sit?" The boy whimpered, his voice shaky and soft. Kurt nodded, stepping further into the office before he sat Blaine down in one of the chairs facing his dad's desk. Once he was sure Blaine was alright, he went back to close the door and flick on the desk fan, facing it to blow on Blaine. In the midst of all this, Burt watched the boys curiously, his eyes falling on Blaine moreso than his own son. Kurt's friend, the very same one who Burt hadn't seen all summer long, looked worse for wear. He was as white as a ghost, skinnier than Burt remembered, and even though he was tiny-framed, he was hunched over so much in his seat that it made Burt worry what in the world was going on. Kurt, on the other hand, was being unusually doting, buzzing around the room to do things to accommodate his friend... and it all seemed a little too weird.

"Is something going on? You okay, kid?" He asked Blaine, catching the boy's amber eyes for just a second before Blaine darted his gaze to the floor. From where he was sitting in his desk chair, he could easily telling how shaken up Blaine was. The teen was shivering in his seat even though it was hot and muggy in the room despite the fan blowing around them. Kurt dropped into the seat next to Blaine after several minutes of fluttering around the room and that's when Burt noticed that his son was holding out a cup of ice cold water from the cooler on the other side of the room. Blaine graciously took the cup, sipping on it slowly before he set it on Burt's desk.

The whole interaction was otherworldly, _strange,_ and it just made the hair on the back of Burt's neck stand up a little more.

"I think you boys need to do some explaining because you're really confusing me right now."

Kurt looked up, his blue eyes (so much like his mother's) widening for a moment before he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and began nibbling at his lip ring. The soft tick of the metal against his teeth molded into the sound of the whirring fan and Burt rolled his eyes, slowly becoming annoyed at the secrecy around him.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine's pregnant... and it's mine. The kid's mine."

::::::::::

_Burt clicked off the beside light and scooted down in the bed, waiting for Carole to snuggle in next to him before he got too comfortable. Once his wife was nestled against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in a little closer, sniffing to breathe in the smell of her shampoo and sweet skin before he sighed and closed his eyes._

_Next to him, Carole pushed her head into his chest and hummed, quiet after that, but only for a moment. "I overheard Finn and Rachel talking this afternoon."_

_"And?"_

_"I think we were right about Kurt and Blaine having sex with each other."_

_"Damn."_

_"Rachel asked Finn about Kurt's sexual history and his reputation and they got into a little argument about it. I ended up stepping in because I didn't want them to get too heated, but what I got from it all is that Rachel's really worried about Blaine. She said something about Kurt being heartless and you and I both know that Kurt's not like that."_

_"That boy has his mother's heart."_

_Carole nodded, her shower damp hair brushing Burt's chin with the movement. "And from what you've told me about Elizabeth, she was a wonderful, caring woman... and Kurt's a lot like her. He may have a rough exterior, but there's really not a bad bone in his body. So, something must be up."_

_"I always told Kurt that he mattered, that his feelings and his body mattered and that he was supposed to make sure he remembered that. But he was also supposed to remember that the people he was with mattered too. And if he really did have sex with Blaine and he did something to hurt him, I don't know what to think."_

_"That's probably something we'll have to let them figure out on their own." The two sat in silence for several minutes until Burt finally spoke up, his voice quiet._

_"Were things this hard when we were teens, Carole?"_

_"Hell if I remember," the woman chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss against her husband's lips._

::::::::::

"Blaine's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Is this true?" Burt asked, directing his attention to the small teen sitting next to his son. If anything, Blaine shrunk down even further in his seat, body scrunching up towards the floor as he barely bothered to make eye contact with the man addressing him. Eyes scanning the boy before him, Burt took in Blaine's appearance: the laidback clothes, the lack of product in his hair, the strange color of his skin, and... the way his hands were hidden in his jacket pockets, tucked away in the fabric but still sitting heavy on his belly. "Blaine?"

"Yes sir. I'm pregnant... almost eleven weeks."

"Almost eleven weeks pregnant? That's what... three months? Close to four?"

"Yes sir." The hands Blaine had hidden in his pockets twitched; Burt couldn't keep his eyes off of them either, curiously watching his son's friend fidget nervously in his seat. "I'm about ten weeks and a day or two."

"Wow. That's... wow."

Kurt didn't say a word. He just sat there, his long fingers busy picking at the holes in his jeans as he listened to his dad and Blaine talk about the pregnancy. Burt seemed to be taking it well; he hadn't blown up yet and Blaine hadn't rushed from the room crying, so it was going better than he expected.

But then Burt turned to Kurt.

"So this is what you didn't want to talk to me about?"

"I- what?"

"I asked you if something happened between you and Blaine and you ran off. Obviously something did if Blaine's sitting here in front of me carrying my first grandchild and you're telling me that it's yours."

"Dad, I-"

"Blaine, do you mind giving us a minute alone?"

"Umm yeah, I could go outside-"

"No!" Kurt interjected, arm darting out to stop Blaine from getting up. He shot Blaine a dark look and the other boy remained seated, hands slipping from his pockets to cross over his chest. When Kurt was sure he was going to stay in his chair, he looked over at his dad. "Blaine had a hard time breathing out there. Can he stay in here while we got out there? If you want to talk privately, we can go outside or something."

Taking a look at Blaine's tired face, Burt nodded. Memories of the days when Elizabeth was pregnant with Kurt flooded his mind. He could remember the days when Lizzie was way too exhausted to do anything but lay in bed and read. Some days she couldn't bear to smell Burt's cologne or the smell of the garage that lingered on his clothes. On those days, she'd yell at him to leave the room while she ran to the bathroom to be violently sick, and now, over eighteen years later, he could see that very tired look on Blaine's face as he sat in the office chair, arms crossed over his chest and while he blinked tiredly at them.

"Fine. You and me. Outside. Come on now."

The Hummel men left Blaine alone, but not before Kurt refilled Blaine's cup and dragged the waste basket over to the chair... _just in case_, he said. After that, they both fled the office and waltzed past Finn and Rachel, the latter who was watching them carefully as they exited the building. Burt knew that she was worried, it was written all over her face, and he knew that her big sister instincts to _protect_ were kicking in, especially since she obviously knew about the baby long before anyone in his family were told. Frowning, he took off his ball cap and scratched the top of his balding head, stepping out into the muggy summer air with Kurt not far behind. They walked over to the end of the parking lot, past Kurt's giant Navigator until they were well out of earshot.

Kurt turned towards his dad, his nimble fingers flicking his lighter on as he began to light the cigarette in his other hand - one that Burt didn't even realize that he had pulled out. "If you're mad that I didn't tell you sooner, I only found out today."

"That's not what I'm mad about."

"Then why did you want to talk to me alone? What could you possibly say that you couldn't say in front of Blaine?"

"Well, first off, kiddo: are you sure that kid's yours?"

Affronted, Kurt pulled the cigarette from his lips and stared in shock at his dad, mouth opened in an O like a fish. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Kurt, you know I don't know Blaine that well. I don't know anything about the kid and yeah, while he was a nice boy the first time I met him, I don't _know_ him. He could be-"

"He was a virgin the night we slept together. He'd never even been kissed and we were drunk as fuck and I took his virginity, okay?"

"Bud-"

"And for you to stand here and say you don't believe that kid's mine really pisses me off, alright?" He took an angry puff on his cig before he exhaled the smoke and pressed two of his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "I fucking broke his heart. I left him that morning because I was _scared_, dad. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to him, so I left. I wasn't- I wasn't even thinking. I just walked away and left him alone and he woke up by himself and... that was it."

Burt nodded, still slightly shocked over what his son just told him. He knew Kurt liked Blaine, that much was obvious, but he never imagined his son doing what he did. That just _wasn't_ Kurt. "So was it like a one night stand to you? Because I told you that you-"

"I matter! I know that! It was _never_ supposed to be a one night stand. It was never supposed to happen, but it did and now Blaine's in there carrying _my_ child and I've gotta be there for him!"

"Damn right you've gotta be."

"And I just- I want to make it up to him... for what I did."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you bringing him here and telling me about the baby shows that you're trying, bud." The older man smacked a hand down on his son's shoulder, squeezing it as he looked over towards the front of the shop. Rachel was standing there, watching them with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look deadlocked on her pretty face. "It looks like you've got a fan."

"Please. Rachel hates me. She's got a good reason too."

"She'll warm up eventually." He looked away from the watching girl and waited until his son finished his cigarette before he spoke again, "What about Blaine's parents? What do they think?"

"Blaine didn't tell them that he was going to tell me. They're not too big on me either. I mean, especially after what I did."

"He'll have to tell them sooner or later, especially if you start coming around throughout the pregnancy."

"But what if-" Kurt started, his voice soft. "What if Blaine doesn't want to keep it? What if he wants to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption?"

"Then that's his choice. But, Kurt, if you want the baby, you're gonna have to talk to him about it too. You're the child's other father and Blaine wouldn't have come to you if he didn't want you to know."

"But I don't even know if I want it either. We're just... we're young dad. We're not even out of high school and we're having a kid. I don't even know if I want that kind of responsibility."

"Then _talk_ to Blaine about it. You guys have to talk about this."

"If you say so," was all Kurt could say before he ran a hand through his thick hair and went walking off towards the garage again, leaving Burt to stand alone in the parking lot. As he walked away, Burt observed his son, now grown tall, a _man, _and he smiled sadly, holding his ball cap over his heart as he watched the boy disappear into the building. Long ago, that boy was his tiny, little boy, giggling with joy whenever his daddy would give him piggyback rides or would play tea party with him. And now his son had the whole world on his shoulders, the dilemma of possible fatherhood riding heavy on him, and it scared Burt to death. It scared him so much.

* * *

**A/N: More people are finding out and it's getting closer to school starting again for the boys. How do you think everyone else is going to handle the pregnancy? And what do you think the boys want to do about the baby? What about their relationship? I'd love to know what you think! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
